Bukanzen Seikaku
by ZoeUchiha
Summary: Cap 8. Definitivamente, soy un maldito idiota "Soy un ser perfecto",aseguro Sasuke.Naa, no le creais, porque si alguien supiese la verdad, lo llamaria sociopata más que ser perfecto! Lemon y sangrecilla, Dadle una oportunidad xD
1. Soy un ser perfecto

**Aviso: Dadle una oportunidad y leedlo hasta el final: os sorprendera.**

**Lemon (no en este capi xD) y sangrecilla, no apto para almas sensibles…creo**

* * *

**Bukanzen Seikaku**

**ZoeUchiha**

**Uno. Soy un ser perfecto**

El despertador comenzó a pitar de forma irritante. Pero yo ya estaba despierto. Mi habitación no era un espacio que pudiese presumir de amplio, un simple habitaculo rectangular de construcción tradicional, con suelo de esterilla y puertas de papel. Miré las puertas correderas de mi armario. Estaban entre abiertas y yo no las habia dejado asi por la noche. Probablemente hubiese sido mi madre. Molesto, me levanté y recogí el futon del suelo. Lo doblé con perfección, asegurandome de que no quedasen arrugas y que las esquinas coincidiesen milimetro con milimetro. Tomé el uniforme del colegio del armario, perfectamente doblado y planchado por mi mismo – mi madre jamás lograba plancharlo debidamente. No es que adorase aquel uniforme azul marino, pero me gustaba la uniformidad y que fuese un traje simple de chaqueta. Aquello me permitía pasar desapercibido fisicamente. O al menos tanto como me permitia mi perfecto cuerpo. Tome mi mochila perfectamente preparada la noche anterior y salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno. Un agradabe olor me llegaba desde la puerta de la cocina. Pare en seco al notar que la puerta del dormitorio de mi hermano comenzaba a abrirse, para asi no estorbarle.

-Buenos dias, onii-san – saludé con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Konnichi wa, otōto – contenstó el dándome un golpecito en la frente. Como siempre. Pasó delante mia, cargando despreocupadamente sus cosas sobre el hombro y tocandose la espalda. Probablemente le dolia la espalda por pasarse la noche encorvado ante los libros de la universidad. Las arrugas en la parte izquierda del pantalón delataban que lo habia agarrado con brusquedad al tomarlo del armario y el cinturón retorcido en la parte de atrás indicaba que aun andaba medio dormido mientras se vestía. No era el mejor momento para hacer un examen.

Camine tras de el, observando tambien su coleta despeinada, y entramos a la cocina. Mi madre terminaba de servir en la mesa el desayuno: arroz, sopa de miso, pescado al grill con umeboshi y algo de ensalada de zanahoria, gobo, shiitake y algas.

-Has vuelto a olvidarte de la soja, madre – dije mientras me sentaba en mi lugar de la mesa. Coloqué los palillos totalmente paralelos, pues mi madre los habia dejado de mala manera junto a los platos.

-Toma, cielo – mi madre dejo el bote de salsa de soja junto a mi y me beso en la cabeza - ¡Que pelo más suave tienes! – comento con cariño mientras iba a recoger la cafetera.

-Obviamente es heredado de ti – respondio Itachi sonriendole afectuosamente – Yo tengo este feo color negro sin brillo de papá.

Hablando de mi progenitor, este atraveso la puerta con el periódico debajo del brazo y con los labios apretados. Probablemente hubiese encontrado algo que no era de su agrado entre las paginas blancas del periodico o le hacia falta su dosis de nicotina de las ocho de la mañana.

-Mikoto, ¿tu has visto mi tabaco? – bingo.

-Anoche estaba en la mesita del salón – mi madre ocupo su lugar frente a mi en la mesa y golpeo suavemente el asiento de mi padre con la mano – Pero ahora sientate a desayunar y dejate de vicios.

Vicios. Que palabra más divertida. Mi padre fruncio la boca hacia un lado y se sento pesadamente frente a mi hermano mayor, que comia en silencio a mi lado.

-¿Cuántos examenes te quedan, Itachi? – pregunto dejando a un lado el periodico y agarrando su taza de café.

-Solo tres más – dijo tras tragar ruidosamente su comida. Intente no mostrar impresión alguna mientras pensaba en lo imperfecto que resultaba mi hermano cuando queria.

-¿Y como crees que resultara la cosa? – volvio a preguntar mi padre. El era el peor de mi familia. Era respondón, de carácter violento y vengativo, y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo. Como hago yo. Fumaba y se irritaba con facilidad, sin reprimir sus impulsos, golpeando y dando gritos por toda la casa. Solia asustar a mi madre y cuando necesitaba desahogarse lo hacia contra Itachi, que siempre se lo permitia. Una cualidad algo autodestructiva la de mi hermano. Ser valiente.

-Pienso que bien, probablemente mejor que el anterior cuatrimestre– Itachi se giro hacia mi, con su amable sonrisa - ¿Y tu, hermanito, que tal?

Mire a mi padre que parecia prestarme atención por primera vez desde que entrase por la puerta. Mi madre solto una suave risita. Me gustaba oirla reir. Era un sonido tan dulce.

-A Sasuke no hace falta preguntarle, ¡siempre saca las mejores notas! – por supuesto que saco las mejores notas. Saco unas notas perfectas. Mi padre solto un murmullo de incredulidad y alzo las cejas. Sabia que a mi padre le molestaba mi perfección y que pensaba que hacia trampas. Cuando le pedia que me firmase las notas o le mostraba algun premio que me habian dado por un trabajo siempre hacia preguntas como "¿Y quién te ayudo?" "Se te fue la vista al pupitre de al lado, ¿cierto?" "Seguro que tenias un buen compañero de trabajo". Parecia no comprender que todo mi perfecto esfuerzo academico era una obra individual.

-Y dime – dijo mi padre apoyandose de forma muy descortes sobre la mesa, con todo el antebrazo sobre el tablero de madera - ¿Ya has decidido que quieres estudiar?

-Aun no – dije manteniendo un tono de voz bajo, claro y suave – Mi tutor opina que lo mejor seria medicina.

-Itachi ingeniero y tu medico, acabariais los dos muy bien colocados – asintió mi madre mirando a mi padre en busca de aprobación. Este no dijo nada más y volvio a desenrollar el periodico.

Continuamos el desayuno en silencio, roto unicamente por los continuos improperios de mi padre cada vez que leia una noticia que no era de su agrado. Mi padre estaba decepcionado con Itachi por no haber entrado a la academia de policia, pero sabia que lo ultimo que le gustaria era verme a **mi** sustituyendole. Más de una vez me habia declarado sin vergüenza ninguna que me consideraba una persona siniestra.

-Bueno – Itachi se levanto con algo de torpeza, probablemente debido al cansancio, de la mesa – Yo ya me voy o llegare tarde.

-¡Demonios! – mi padre golpeo con ambas manos la mesa y se levanto igualmente – ¡Pero mujer! ¿Cómo no me avisas de que es tan tarde? Hoy tengo que llegar temprano antes de que…¡ba! ¿Qué os importa a vosotros? Hoy no vendre a comer.

Tome el ultimo sorbo de café y me dispuse a salir de la cocina como ellos. Ninguno habia acabado su desayuno adecuadamente, a diferencia de mi, que lo tenia perfectamente calculado para poder acabar con el ingente desayuno de mi madre. Sabia que ella apreciaba que al menos uno de nosotros lo hiciese.

-Gracias por el desayuno, oka san.

Me mantuve firme para aguantar su abrazo matutino y su beso en mi mejilla.

-No tienes que agradecerme que haga de madre, Sasuke chan– me dijo acariciando su parte favorita de mi cuerpo, mi pelo – Que tengas un buen dia cariño.

Me despedi con una leve inclinación y me dirigi a la salida de casa, donde mi padre aun se peleaba con los zapatos. Me quite las arrugas que mi madre habia causado en mi traje mientras esperaba a que mi progenitor desocupase el lugar para poder calzarme.

-¡Hm! – gruño al percatarse de mi presencia – No te escuche acercarte – obviamente, yo no soy tan ruidoso como tu, enorme gorila estupido.

-Siento haberte sobresaltado, oto san.

-Pamplinas – dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su particular estuche y salia de casa sin despedirse. Totalmente imperfecto.

Hacia dos años habia ganado un "fabuloso" premio de ciencias a nivel nacional con el que habia obtenido una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que, a pesar de los deseos de mis padres, decidi gastar en "vicio". Ellos andaban preocupados por el dinero para la facultad, pero yo sabia que acabarian dandome grandes becas por mis notas perfectas, por lo que no me inquieto gastarme todo el dinero en un Jaguar XK color onice y en una Yamaha TZR 50 igualmente negra. Porque una de las cosas que más adoro en este mundo es la velocidad. Una imperfección del hombre que podia solucionarse con alguna de aquellas preciosas maquinas. La moto nunca me parecio adecuada para ir a la escula: me daba cierto toque rebelde y no congeniaba con mi aspecto enchaquetado y uniformado. Deje la mochila en el asiento del copiloto y me sente a pilotar aquella increíble creación del hombre.

El colegio. Que podria decir del colegio. Nunca me interesó estudiar. Si lo hago es porque no queda remedio. La sociedad esta diseñada de ese modo: si quieres triunfar sin sacrificar tu honra o tu vida privada tienes que estudiar. Mi escuela en particular era publica. Publica, pero de calidad. Como en toda escuela habia grupos. Los humanos tenemos esa fea costumbre de agruparnos, necesitamos sentirnos seguros, apreciados y comprendidos por el resto de individuos de nuestra especie. Yo me sentia idolatrado y seguro sin necesidad de pertenecer a ningun grupo. Lo de comprendido era algo a lo que ya me habia resignado a no conseguir nunca.

Habia muchos que cuestionaban mi actitud y no eran pocos los grupos sociales que intentaban atraerme a sus filas. Porque yo soy perfecto y los humanos buscan la perfeccion. Fisicamente creo ya haber comentado que soy terriblemente perfecto. Soy el modelo masculino por excelencia, el objetivo de todas las hembras de mi especie.

Pero, a pesar de toda mi perfeccion, yo tambien tengo necesidades humanas normales en cualquier macho de diecisiete años que no intento ocultar o reprimir.

De entre todas las niñas de mi colegio una tendra el placer de ser mia. Como todas las demás se sonroja cuando me ve, aun más si nuestros ojos se cruzan. Algun que otro año me ha regalado cocholate por San Valentin e incluso me a pedido acompañarla a algun que otro baile. Pero yo no decidi que seria mia hasta hace poco.

Ya he mencionado alguna que otra vez que yo soy todo lo perfecto que se puede ser. Por eso me gusta estar informado. Estaba esperando un buen momento para comentarle la increíble noticia de que le permitiria ser "mi chica", manteniendome al tanto de todo lo que hacia, espiandola si quereis llamarlo asi. Y entonces aquella estupida amiga suya le presento a aquel estupido chico. Un tipo que de ninguna manera podria competir contra mi perfeccion. Pero no es socialmente correcto intentar separar a una pareja. Es mucho más elegante desacerse de la competencia.

Primero mate a la chica. A esa amiga suya tan estupida. Se llamaba Fumie, si no recuerdo mal, y tenia quince años por aquel entonces. Fue muy facil matarla. Ella pertenecia al club de costura y era una persona muy olvidadiza. Espere frente al colegio, lo suficientemente camuflado como para que mi chica, que tambien acudia a aquel taller, no pudiese verme.

-¡Oh, Sakura chan, he vuelto a olvidar llevar las llaves a consergeria!

-Mmm, bueno, te acompaño - dijo la pelirosa a su amiga.

-¡Oh no! Ya te has retrasado bastante hoy por mi culpa, no te preocupes por mi – dijo Fumie con su acostumbrada amabilidad.

Y aquel fue su error, un error que yo ya habia tenido en cuenta. Poco después la solitaria Fumie volvio a salir del colegio para toparse conmigo.

-¿Eres Fumie, verdad? – pregunte haciendome el ingenuo y usando aquel tono de voz suave que sabia a ellas les volvia locas.

-Uchiha san, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – me pregunto totalmente ruborizada.

-Me gustaria preguntarte algo – le dije acercandome a lo que ella podia entender una distancia poco prudencial – Pero no aquí – dije mirando distraidamente a nuestro alrededor.

-C-claro, Uchiha san.

Fue sumamente facil convencerla de que me acompañase hasta el parque. Alli la deje fuera de juego con algo de cloroformo. No me supuso ningun problema cargar con su pequeño cuerpo hasta una zona alejada bajo un ruidoso puente que comunicaba distintas partes de la ciudad. Todo ello, claro, teniendo el mayor cuidado para no dejar prueba alguna en su ropa. No seria nada agradable que encontrasen alguno de mis preciados cabellos en su cuerpo o alguna huella, o tejido de mi ropa. Por eso, para empezar, habia usado la ropa de mi hermano. Solo por si acaso.

Aun delirando por el cloroformo, la tendi en el suelo y ate sus extremidades con deliberada inexactitud. Necesitaba que aquello pareciese un intento de abuso sexual fallido para que la policia buscase un perfil distinto al mio. Desgarre su ropa de manera milimetrica de forma que no cupiese duda de que habia sido un arma blanca la causante de aquel desastre en sus prendas. Intente imaginarme que haria un violador de mediana edad desquiciado. Probablemente, después de haber amenazado a la chica con la navaja y romperle la ropa deleitandose con sus gritos y suplicas, me hubiese agarrado a ella, provocándole moratones en distintas partes del cuerpo debido al forcejeo. Asi que agarre con fuerza las muñecas de la chica, aprentandolas con rudeza durante unos minutos. Todo esto con mis guantes bien puestos. Repeti la operación sobre la cadera de la chica y luego en el cuello. Después de tanto esfuerzo sin éxito lo normal es que el violador chiflado hubiese perdido los nervios y hubiese lanzado varias puñaladas rapidas y letales cargadas de impaciencia a su victima. Mire los ojos desencajados por el cloroformo de Fumie antes de clavarle por la espalda y a la altura del pulmon y el estomago la navaja que llevaba en la mano. Note su cuerpo estremecerse automáticamente ante mis asesinos actos. Su boca se abrio en un grito que nunca logro salir. Me quede mirando como la sangre comenzaba a llenar el suelo de cemento, alejandome para que no manchase mis zapatos ni nada por el estilo.

Fui tranquilamente a casa. La version oficial es que habia estado hasta tarde en la biblioteca. Espere al dia siguiente, sabado, para desacerme de las pruebas. Mi padre trabajaba, Itachi tenia doble hora en el gimnasio y mi madre peluqueria. Cogi el soplillo para soldar que mi padre tenia en el garaje y con el ardiente metal de la navaja hice una deforme figura que ahora mismo esta colocada sobre una de mis estanterías, junto a un monton de libros, como si de cualquier otro adorno se tratase. Al lado suyo, hay otro estrafalario adorno, correspondiente al arma con el que mate a ese idiota que se atrevió a intentar interponerse en mi perfecta vida.

Aparqué el coche frente al colegio y agarre con cuidado mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto. La deje caer de forma desgarbada sobre mi hombro, mentiendo una de mis manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y agarrando con la otra el asa de la mochila despreocupadamente. Era una de mis poses favoritas para entrar al colegio. Solia arrancar algun que otro suspiro entre mis fans.

Subi hasta la segunda planta con el tiempo exacto para entrar y sentarme en mi lugar en el aula de Iniciación a la Salud. Era mi clase favorita de los martes porque podia regodearme con la compañía de mi chica. Aunque ella aun no supiese que lo era.

Siempre llegaba entre dos y tres minutos después de que sonase el timbre, riendo junto a su amiga Ino Yamanaka. La pequeña Haruno Sakura, de ojos verde jade, cabello rosa, 1.61 cm de altura, 45,4 kg de peso, una media de 8.3 sobre 10 en las notas trimestrales, aficionada a la cocina y a la costura, aspirante a estudiante de medicina, sonriente, falcilmente irritable y a la vez miedosa, huerfana de padre, sin hermanos, con una economia modesta y totalmente enamorada de cada uno de mis huesos. Siempre, a unos dos o tres metros de llegar a su sitio, junto a mi, dejaba de hablar con Ino y apretaba los labios, intentando mostrar interes por algo en su mochila o por el dobladillo de su camisa. Era la unica chica del colegio que llevaba la ropa perfectamente planchada. Mientras intentaba hacer como que no se percataba de mi presencia, algunos mechones de sus cabellos caen hacia su rostro, tanto como le permite la felpa que suele usar, a juego con el uniforme. Timidamente deja la mochila junto al pupitre y se sienta intentando no mirarme. Me mira de reojo y entonces yo sonrio y digo:

-Buenos dias, Sakura san – y ella enrojece consciente de que no saludo jamás a nadie más que a ella o a los profesores que me saludan. Se siente especial y me mira con timidez.

-Bueno dias, Sasuke kun – susurra con un hilo de voz y las manos apretadas sobre su falda azul marino.

Entonces, y para alivio de ella, entra la profesora, y yo dejo de prestarle atención a ella para concentrarme en la clase. Y no volvemos a hablar en todo el dia.

Conmigo siempre se muestra timida. Pero eso es porque se que mi mirada la hace sentir desnuda. O al menos eso escribió en su diario, el cual reviso todos los jueves mientras ella va a su semanal cita con el club de cocina. Con otros no es tan timida. Por ejemplo con aquel tipo al que tuve que matar después de encargarme de Fumie. Y os preguntareis ¿a ella no le afectaron aquellas perdidas? Claro que le afectaron, es por ello que he tenido que esperar el prudencial plazo de dos años para decidir comunicarle que es oficialmente mi chica.

El macho que intento quitarme a mi chica en cuestion se llamaba Sai. Era un tipejo más bien enclenque, demasiado sonriente y especialmente cobarde. Acabe con el pocos dias después de matar a Fumie. No me gustaba que se aprobechase de Sakura de esos modos, consonlandola ahora que estaba crispada por la muerte de su amiga, abrazado a ella todo el dia. Era algo imperdonable e impermisible.

Lo ataje mientras iba a su casa, en las afueras de la ciudad. Los problemas economicos de sus padres no le permitian despilfarrar el dinero en coger el metro o el tren, por lo que se daba una buena caminata entre calles solitarias y siniestras. Para colmo, el idiota tomaba un atajo por un callejón donde le espere tranquilamente. Aminoro el paso al verme alli parado en medio de la calle, como decia mi padre, "en actitud siniestra". Espere hasta el momento exacto en que nuestros cuerpos se pusieron en paralelo, saltando contra el y golpeandole en la cabeza hasta dejarle insconsciente. Arrastre su cuerpo hasta la orilla del rio cercano sobre el que corrian las vias del tren, a muchos metros por encima de nuestras cabezas. Con este tipo no pretendia ser nada caballeroso. Me ensañaria bien con su cuerpo por atreverse a entrometerse en mi camino. Protegiendo siempre bien mi cuerpo para no dejar rastro comence a golpearle repetidamente, con intensidad y buen ritmo en la cara. Note como el hueso de su nariz se partia, al igual que una ceja, como se desgarraban sus labios y la mejilla. Tras varios golpes, y recuperando la consciencia, el chico escupio algunos trozos rotos de dientes. Estaba aturdido por los golpes, pero le permiti levantarse. Mi deporte favorito eran las artes marciales. Y era tan perfecto en su ejecución como en todo lo demas. Lance rapidas patadas a sus piernas con la intencion de desequilibrarlo y tirarlo de rodillas ante mi.

-¿Sabes quien soy? – pregunte amenazador. Por hoy me regodearia de mi poder.

-Un maldito bastardo – dijo mientras algunas lagrimas se le saltaban. Y eso que aun no habia sacado la katana con la que pretendia matarle.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y soy el hombre de Haruno Sakura – dije lanzandole una patada a la cabeza – Y tu te has entrometido.

No queria que estubiese inconsciente cuando lo matase. Queria que sufriera. Coloque su brazo derecho en una difícil posición y luego di un golpe seco con mi rodilla, notando como los huesos del codo se rompian. Repeti la misma operación con la muñeca, mientras el infeliz no dejaba de gritar. Pero el ruido del tren cubria sus lamentos ante posibles testigos. Lamente no tener sal o acido para echarle en las heridas. Mientras se revolcaba de dolor, tome un cable de la mochila donde guardaba el arma homicida y le ate las muñecas a una rama alta de uno de los arboles que habia junto a la orilla del rio, obligandole a estar de pie. Podeis comprender el dolor de ataros un brazo roto. ¿Verdad que os lo imaginais? Saque la katana enfundada de la mochila, mostrandosela. Fue entonces cuando el comprendio que no era una simple paliza. Deslice despacio el filo del arma fuera de su funda. Y di un fuerte y contundente tajo horizontal hacia una de sus piernas que se desprendio del cuerpo y fue a parar al rio. Perfecto. El aire se lleno con sus gritos y con un profundo olor a sangre. Sangre que no paraba de fluir de su amputada extremidad. Fue entonces cuando comenzo a suplicar que lo hiciese rapido, que lo matase de una vez. Pero no estaba entre mis planes hacerlo.

El sonido del timbre me obligo a dejar mis recuerdos de aquel atardecer. La clase habia acabado. Sakura, como siempre, se levanto a toda velocidad, intentando alejarse de mi mirada. Casi pude oirla suspirar al salir del aula.

En cuanto a su estupido novio solo os dire que aun no han encontrado su cuerpo. O más bien los trozos que se perdieron en el rio.

Aquel dia no lo habia elegido al azar, como podeis imaginar. Era el dia en que me declararia a mi chica, un dia especial. Y lo era especialmente porque ella tambien tenia pensado hacerlo. O al menos eso ponia en su diario. Habia escrito a su confidente de paginas blancas que lo haria durante el almuerzo, pero yo conocia a Sakura lo suficiente como para saber que no tendria valor para hacerlo.

Me sente, solo, como cada dia, en una mesa de dos personas junto a una ventana en el ala oeste del comedor, con mi bandeja blanca perfectamente cuadrada sobre la mesa. Me habia servido algo ligero: gomokuzushi y tori no tsukune. El primero era uno de sus platos favoritos, por lo que si se decidia por algun extraño motivo a acercarse a mi tendria un facil tema de conversación para iniciar una charla.

Y ciertamente, lo intento.

Se acerco hasta mi mesa, por la espalda por si no se atrevia, sin darse cuenta que yo podia verla perfectamente en el reflejo de la ventana. Se paro unos minutos con su bandeja vacia detrás de mi. Se acerco unos cuantos pasos más y bingo.

-¿A ti tambien te gusta el gomokuzushi, Sasuke kun? – pregunto timidamente, bien ruborizada.

-Hai – conteste con simpleza mientras la miraba. Comenzo a alejarse de mi – Me preguntaba si podrias quedarte unos minutos después de la clase de lengua – le dije con serenidad mientras su rubor iba en aumento – He estado algo despistado esta mañana y creo que e tomado algunos apuntes mal en fisica – ciertamente, habia estado distraido.

-Tu nunca haces nada mal, Sasuke kun – susurro ella. Y cuanta razon tenia.

-Aun asi, insisto, ¿o tienes prisa? – le pregunte con cierto tono retador.

-No, no hay problema. Nos vemos después – dijo alejandose rapidamente. Ahora al menos no tendria que buscarse ella un motivo para acercarse a mi.

Continué con mi perfecto comportamiento durante las siguientes tres horas, tres horas que me separaban de aquel esperado momento. Mire mi reloj y conte mentalmente. Máximo diez minutos mientras hablabamos y saliamos del colegio, otros diez mientras ibamos en mi coche a mi casa, tal vez quince mientras le daba la noticia… Si, tendriamos un hermoso tiempo de dos horas mientras los miembros de mi familia llegaban a casa.

Me sorprendi a mi mismo mostrandome impaciente. Cometí algunos errores, que hasta entonces nunca me habia permitido: coloque dieciséis milímetros más a la izquierda el lapiz sobre la mesa de donde debia estar, me torci en la ultima palabra de una linea mientras tomaba apuntes, olvide un acento, casi olvido darle las gracias al profesor al recoger mi examen de matematicas y por poco rozo a un chico en el pasillo. Pero teneis que pensar que llevaba dos años esperando aquel momento.

El timbre sono indicando el final de la ultima hora de clase. Espere en mi asiento, de pie, recogiendo mis cosas y poniendolas perfectamente colocadas en la mochila, pero con más lentitud de la normal. Sakura hacia rato que habia recogido sus cosas y sostenia su mochila entre las manos. Llevaba toda la clase palida y sin prestar atención, obviamente discutiendo consigo misma las palabras adecuadas que debia decirme. Por fin decidio levantarse y acercarse a mi, con su cuaderno de fisica bajo el brazo. Me lo tendio con amabilidad.

-Aquí tienes, Sasuke kun – tome el cuaderno de sus manos blancas y le regale una suave sonrisa. Se ruborizaba con mucha facilidad.

-Gracias, Sakura, eres muy amable – tome uno de los numerosos _post it _de colores que poblaban su libreta y me dirigí a las ultimas paginas – Valla – dije intentando parecer sorprendido, alzando sensualmente una de mis perfectas cejas – parece que estas teniendo problemas con los problemas de velocidad.

-B-bueno,me cuestan un poco – admitio – los apuntes de esta mañana estan aquí – dijo tomando ella la pagina entre sus manos para pasarla. Deje que nuestros dedos se rozasen y su mano titubeo.

-Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, yo te ayudo con los problemas y tu me explicas esos apuntes que se me resisten – dije susurrando la ultima palabra. Estaba que se desmayaba.

-A tu casa – dijo lentamente cada palabra, con los ojos bien abiertos. Me gustaban sus ojos verdes. Eran muy expresivos.

-Si, a mi casa. Y en mi coche, claro – dije guardando en mi propia mochila su libreta. Ella ni siquiera se habia movido, su mano continuaba en el aire, donde antes habia estado el cuaderno, y me miraba como si le estubiese gastando una broma - ¿Quieres? Después puedo dejarte yo en tu casa.

Me eche la mochila al hombro y comence a caminar hacia la puerta. Obviamente, ella me siguió, como buena niña que era.

Salimos del edificio. Casi podia sentir como ella temblaba como un flan a mi lado, mandandome inquisitivas miradas de vez en cuando. Obviamente estaba muy sorprendida. Le abri la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente y ella se sento con timidez. Intentaba que todos mis movimientos fuesen suaves, fluidos y seguros. Eso la ponia aun más nerviosa y verla en tal estado de expectación me encantaba.

Llegamos a mi casa en el tiempo que habia estimado con anterioridad. Ella la miro con desconfianza y tardo un poco en bajar del coche, aferrandose a su mochila.

-Te veo un poco tensa, Sakura – le susurre mientras la adelantaba para abrir la puerta de la casa. Ella se estremecio y me siguió en silencio.

-Tienes una casa preciosa – comento una vez estuvimos dentro del recibidor.

-Gracias. Es de mi familia desde hace seis generaciones, pero mi madre se empeño en renovar el mobiliario hace poco -Si no le daba tema de conversación sus nervios nos ganarian la jugada – Vamos a mi cuarto.

Si habia algo que me gustaba de mi cuarto era su situación en la casa. Era el más alejado en el lado derecho y no habia ningun otro dormitorio cerca. El de Itachi estaba a un ropero y un estudio de distancia. Eso lo convertia en una habitación apartada y silenciosa y, en caso de que fuesemos apretados de tiempo, podria sacar a Sakura por la puerta de atrás del jardin. Abri la puerta corredera y la invite a pasar con un gesto de la mano. Ella se quedo parada apenas al dar un paso dentro, mirando a todos lados con interes. Si fuese cualquier otra chica, no haria otra cosa que pensar en ver a sus amigas para contarle como era el dormitorio de Uchiha Sasuke, pero conociendo a Sakura, jamás lo haria. Le quite la mochila de las manos y la deje junto a la mia perfectamente colocadas junto a la puerta del armario.

-Sientate, por favor – dije ofreciendole la silla de mi escritorio – ¿O prefieres los cojines? – dije señalandole una apetecible pila de cojines azul oscuro que habia en una esquina. Eran grandes y mullidos y, como esperaba, ella asintio con la cabeza y se acerco a coger uno. Nos sentamos ambos en el suelo.

-Nos hemos dejado las cosas en la mochila – dijo ella observadora. Habia pensado que a aquellas alturas lo ultimo que le importaria serian los apuntes de fisica.

-Sakura – dije sensualmente y ella enrojecio – En realidad queria que antes hablasemos de algo – teniendo en cuenta que soy una persona con poca experiencia en ínteractuación social y ninguna en el terreno sentimental, aquello me estaba costando un poco.

-¿A si? – pregunto ella sonrojada hasta las orejas – Bueno, yo tambien queria comentarte algo, pero…no se si…

-Me gustaria que salieses conmigo, Sakura – le dije mirandola directamente a los ojos. Ella me mantuvo la mirada, algo impropio en ella. Fui acercandome a ella despacio, casi imperceptiblemente, mientras seguia contemplandome sin decir palabra ni moverse – Que me dices – pregunte cuando ya podia sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro. Se mordio los labios de forma nerviosa. Que delicia verla asi por mi.

Observe su lindo cuerpo, menudo y redondeado. Me gustaban sus facciones algo infantiles, su pequeña nariz que contrastaba con sus enormes ojos, su cabello largo intentando ocultar su linda frente. Con las manos se agarraba el bajo de la falda del uniforme escolar, azul marino, y su respiración agitada hacia que sus pechos subiesen y bajasen con más velocidad de la debida apretados por aquella camisa blanca. No llevaba puesta la corbata del uniforme. Que lastima, habia pensado algunas cosas bastante divertidas para hacer con ella.

-¿Por qué me lo pides? – pregunto ella. Eso si que me sorprendio.

-Llevo fijandome en ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero…- intente ser dramatico, dejando las palabras en suspense - …ya sabes…no es que sea el tipo más extrovertido del mundo – dije fulminandola con una de mis medias sonrisas.

-Y-yo tambien…yo tambien llevaba tiempo queriendo pedirtelo…- puse una de mis manos sobre la suya, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos verdes- Me gustas tanto – susurro.

Acaricie sus dedos con suavidad, haciendole bajar la vista. Ambos sabiamos que venia ahora. Me acerque un poco más inclinandome sobre ella. Ella levanto el rostro timidamente. Obviamente, tenia tantas ganas de que nos besasemos como yo. Pegue mi rostro al suyo, dejando que nuestros labios se rozasen, alargando un poco más la espera para hacer aun más delicioso el momento. Hundí mis labios en los suyos, dandole un beso profundo pero nada lujurioso, para relajarla. Con Sakura las cosas rapidas estaba claro que no iban a funcionar. Tome su cuello con mi mano izquierda y su cadera con la derecha, pegandola más a mi mientras respirabamos con dificultad sin roper el beso. Abri los ojos para observarla, ahí, tendida entre mis manos, totalmente rendida a mi perfeccion.

* * *

**¿Te ha gustado? Hazmelo saber como tu ya sabes, porque si no tengo 10 reviews en 48h no creo que siga con este fic. Me roba mucho tiempo de estudio escribir, asi que necesito apoyo moral T-T. Si no te ha gustado también puedes dejar review xD.**


	2. Ella es un ser imperfecto

**Os ha gustado, wiiiiiiiiiii, wiwiwiwiwiwiwiwi (zoe se pone a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación) Ufffff, y yo toda rayada pensado "dios zoe como has podido publicar esa cosa!? Van a pensar que eres una chiflada psicópata ninfómana con ataques depresivos!", lo creais o no, al menos parece que los desvarios de esta loca os gustan xDDD, me haceis tan feliiiiiiiiiiiz, estoy taaaan feliz que hasta me parece apetecible estudiar historia del derecho español (mentira…). Asi que aquí va otro capitulito. Sobre cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic, pufff, ni idea, pero yo no soy de hacer fics cortos, o los hago largo o nos los acabo, pero cortos ni hablar! xD……si ya he dicho que estoy loca. Sobre si habrá lemon en este capi, psssssssssss, soft lemon diría yo xD, demosle tiempo a los muchachos! Javiitha'S, eso lo dije en el ultimo capitulo de Sora Tsumetai, alguien me robo la idea antes de publicarla siquiera! O mas bien es que hay alguien pensando igual que yo por el mundo (lo cual puede significar el apocalipsis) y lo de escribir libros…tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano……dentro de 20 o 30 años cuando logre acabar mi carrera, me de por escribir algo y publicarlo (ya he recibido algunas orfertas y todo)**

**Bueno! Que me estoy enrollando como las persianas, espero que os guste el capitulo, aunque creo que se nota demasiado mi estado de animo en el Sasuke de este capitulo dos! Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

**Bukanzen Seikaku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Dos. Ella es un ser imperfecto**

Pensé que el suelo no era el lugar más idóneo para llevar a cabo todas mis perversiones sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, pero también sabia que si intentaba sacar ahora el futon ella se asustaría. Iba a ser difícil conseguir algo con ella.

O eso pensé en un primer momento, porque mientras yo reflexionaba respecto a esto, ella se había agarrado con ferocidad a mi cuello. Sus labios masajeaban los mios obligándome a abrir la boca mientras su lengua traviesa se adentraba en la humeda oscuridad buscando a su análoga amiga. Eso no me gustaba demasiado, quería ser yo quien dominase la situación. Ademas, no era una Sakura tan atrevida la que poblaba mis sueños. La tome por los hombros para mantener sus brazos quietos y deslice mi boca hasta su cuello dejando todo un camino de saliva en su piel. Ella se sujeto con ambas manos a la parte trasera del cojin donde estaba sentada, estirando el cuello para dejar todo el espacio que mi boca necesitaba para trabajar. Desabotone un par de botones de su camisa, lo justo para poder ver su blanco escote y el principio de sus pechos. Esperaba que ahi ella dijese algo como "¡Oh no, Sasuke kun, no debemos hacer esto!", pero de su boca solo salió un suspiro impaciente mientras sus ojos se cerraban, como indicándome que no había candado para aquella puerta.

Eso no era sexy. Nada sexy.

Precisamente había elegido a Sakura porque no me pareció una persona fácil, pero me estaba decepcionando. Bueno, son los gajes de entablar relaciones con personas imperfectas. Pasee las yemas de mis dedos por la suave piel del escote, haciendo que un escalofrio recorriese su cuerpo, y luego hice lo mismo con los labios. Me desice del resto de botones y le quite con cuidado la camisa. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y yo le sonreí intentando mantenerla tranquila. Ella se sonrojo y yo le desabroche el sujetador de un hábil movimiento. Sin embargo, Sakura detuvo la caída de la prenda cuando los tirantes sueltos resbalaron por sus brazos.

-¿Tu…tu no te quitas nada? – pregunto aun más ruborizada. Tenia un aspecto muy tierno, con ese tono sonrosado y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sujetando el sosten. Le sonreí con suficiencia y con dedos agiles me desice de mi propia camisa.

-¿Asi te gusta más? – dije tomando una de sus manos y acercándola a mi tonificado torso. Ella se mordió el labio mientras yo deslizaba sus dedos por mis musculos y la guiaba hasta mi cinturón – Ya sabes que hacer si quieres ver más – le susurré mientras apartaba el brazo que le quedaba sobre el pecho, dejando caer el sujetador. No es que fueran los pechos más grandes del universo, pero lo que perdia en tamaño lo ganaba en firmeza. Casi que me relamí mentalmente mientras mis manos, tal vez demasiado ansiosas, se lanzaban a acariciar aquella parte de su cuerpo. Mucho más suaves de lo que imagine. Volvio a cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio mientras yo masajeaba sus senos, con sus dos manitas aferradas a mi cinturón.

Estabamos llegando casi a un punto sin retorno, pero no sabia hasta que punto querria continuar ella. No la creía capaz de acostarse conmigo en ese momento, ni siquiera la había invitado a salir formalmente. Y la verdad, no me apetecia calentarme demasiado para luego no tener nada.

La tome entre mis brazos y la bese con deliberada ternura, mientras ella rodeaba mi torso con los suyos y se dejaba hacer. Note sus pequeños pezones contra los mios y me desabroché la correa con un único movimiento de muñeca.  
-¿Quieres que saque el futon? – le pregunte manteniéndola entre mis brazos e intentando que no se sintiese presionada. Las fantasias en las que la esclavizaba en mi dormitorio tendrían que esperar a otro dia. Observe sus ojos titubeantes y pude ver la inseguridad y el miedo que la atenazaban en ese momento. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente y le acaricie el pelo mientras con la otra mano alcanzaba su sujetador y se lo colocaba.

-No he contestado…-dijo en un timido susurro.

-No Sakura, si no estas preparada siempre podemos hacerlo en otro momento – sentencié dándole un beso en la mejilla – Quiero que sea especial para los dos, no que lo hagas porque pienses que no seguire contigo si no lo haces.

Ella me dedicó una verde y agradecida sonrisa con sus ojos y se puso la camisa. Yo dejé la mia donde estaba y me estiré para coger nuestras libretas de las mochilas.

Habia sido un fructuoso encuentro, a mi parecer. Ciertamente no había imaginado lograr nada como aquello en mi primer encuentro con ella y ahora tenia un dato más que añadir a mis análisis: ella estaba deseando estar preparada para acostarse conmigo. Si yo llevaba dos años torturándome y pensando en cosas que hacer con ella, Sakura no debía llevar menos soñando conmigo.

Fingí verdadero desconocimiento del tema mientras ella se esforzaba por explicarme la lección de física de aquella misma mañana y después yo le mostre lo fácil que podía ser un problema de velocidad. Mire disimuladamente el reloj y calculé que mi madre, la primera que debía llegar a casa, estaría ya al caer. Me enfundé la camisa blanca del uniforme y, tras levantarme, le tendí gentilmente la mano a ella para que hiciese lo propio.

-Me temo que mis padres llegaran pronto. Ya sabes, el trabajo de policía es agotador y no me gustaría que mi padre se disgustase – me excusé sin dejarle de sonreir sensualmente.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Yo también debería irme ya, no he avisado a mi madre y también regresara pronto del trabajo.

-Te llevare en mi coche como te prometi.

Agarre su mochila y me encamine hacia la puerta de salida con ella detrás. Justo en ese momento mi madre entraba por la puerta. Si había algo que apreciaba de mi madre, y también de Sakura, era su discrepcion. No era una mujer cotilla ni entrometida por naturaleza, por eso en cuanto nos vio, se sonrojo más que Sakura al darse cuenta de que nos habían pillado.

-Bienvenida a casa, oka san. Esta es Haruno Sakura…

-Si, por supuesto, estais en la misma clase, ¿verdad? – dijo mirándonos con inocencia.

-Si, nos hemos estado ayudando mutuamente con unos problemillas, voy a acercarla a su casa.

-Esta bien, la cena estará lista en una hora – me advirtió con una sonrisa.

-Hasta otro dia, señora Uchiha – dijo ciertamente cohibida Sakura mientras salíamos de la casa. Se subió al coche como una bala, totalmente roja, tanto que pensé que empezaría a salirle humo por las orejas. Estaba adorable. Le pregunte por cortesía y por mantener su mente ocupada donde estaba su casa, aunque yo lo sabia perfectamente, pues me colaba cada semana para leer su diario. La deje en la puerta de la humilde casa de dos pisos y ella me despidió con la mano.

Aquella noche soñé que, en vez de preguntarle si quería que sacase el futon, utilizaba mi cinturón para atarla a la pata de la mesa del escritorio y doblegarla a mi voluntad.

Y por la mañana me levante sintiéndome distinto. Ahora era un hombre con pareja. Y a las parejas hay que prestarles atención o si no te empiezan a salir cuernos en la frente. Y yo ya había estirpado dos cuernos, y no sabia cuantos más podría cortar sin que la policía se diese cuenta de que el punto en común de todas esas victimas era Sakura.

Por eso aquella mañana me había levantado 3 minutos antes, para poder acabar mi desayuno como acostumbraba, y había conducido 6 kilometros/hora más rápido para poder llegar 42 segundos antes que Sakura al colegio y poder esperarla apoyado de forma muy seductora en la verja de entrada.

Ella venia caminando con su amiga Ino, que cotorreaba a su lado haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

Se sonrojo en cuanto me vio y yo le dediqué mi media sonrisa habitual.

-Buenos días, Sakura chan – dije tomandola del brazo cuando estuvo a mi altura y depositando un suave beso en sus labios. La mandíbula de Ino casi toco el suelo ante la sorpresa.

-H-hola – contesto torpemente y algo turbada. La sujete para que no trastabillara y le tome la mano para que entrásemos juntos.

-V-vosotros dos…¿Cuándo?...¿COMO?...¿¡POR QUÉ YO NO SABIA NADA DE ESTO!? – Ino se puso a hacer gestos amenazantes ante Sakura que a la vez le suplicaba que bajase la voz.

-Tu eres Ino Yamanaka, un placer – dije tendiéndole la mano – Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo novio de Sakura – me presenté. Como si no llevásemos toda la vida en la misma clase…

La rubia respondió a mi apretón de manos con cara de no creérselo y luego fulmino a Sakura con la mirada.

-Y dice ser mi mejor amiga, ¡ba!, pues la próxima vez que quieras pedirle un favor a una amiga, ¡vas a pedírselo a una piedra del rio! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Y siguió gritando estupideces de ese tipo hasta que llegamos a la segunda planta y entramos a clase de Iniciacion de la Salud. La gente se quedaba mirando mi mano enroscada en la de Sakura, y ella apartaba la vista, claramente avergonzada. Dejamos a Ino aun mosqueada en su asiento de la primera fila y fuimos al nuestro en la tercera. Nada más sentarse, Sakura dejo salir un largo y cansado suspiro de entre sus labios.

-Mira, Sasuke kun – dijo volviéndose hacia mi con una determinación que hasta entonces no me había mostrado – No me gusta llamar la atención y eso supone un problema teniendo en cuenta que todas las chicas de este instituto están enamoradas de ti.

-Creo que exageras…

-Dejame terminar – alce las cejas sorprendido ante tal muestra de valentía - ¿No podríamos mantener esta relación en privado? Ya sabes, lo laboral y lo amoroso separados. N-no tenemos por que ir por los pasillos cogidos de la mano.

-¿Es que no te gusta que te toque? – le pregunte poniendo semblante dolido. Ella se mordió el labio. Que mona.

-Sabes que no es eso, simplemente no quiero que ahora todas las chicas empiecen a preguntarme como es salir contigo o que me dejen amenazas de muerte en la taquilla.

En mi mente exploto una carcajada, a sabiendas de que aquello ultimo era muy posible. Pero mi rostro se endureció, mostrando empatía hacia ella.

-Lo comprendo, no me importa en absoluto, y menos si es por tu comodidad – dije acercándome a su oído – Ademas, asi será más placentero cuando estemos juntos – concluí.

Y aquello le turbo aun más que mi beso ante más de mil alumnos. Estaba claro que ella estaba pensando en eso que ayer no llegamos a hacer y si seria capaz de permitirlo la próxima vez que nos viésemos en privado. Pero yo ya había pensado un plan perfecto para convencerla de que ya debía tener la suficiente madurez como para llegar a ese punto.

En el intercambio de clase, antes de ir a física, me despedi de ella diciéndole que tenia que ir a devolver un libro a la biblioteca. En realidad me dirigí al sotano e hice sonar la alarma de incendios. Como esperaba, todos los profesores se lanzaron escaleras a bajo a asegurarse de que no ocurria nada. Y para dificultarles su tarea yo había encajado todas las puertas con silicona rápida. Mientras entre el profesorado cundía el caos yo me dirigi al despacho del orientador. Me senté comodamente en su escritorio y descargue en su ordenador un archivo que yo mismo había subido a un servidor de un país remoto para que jamás le pudiese seguir la pista en el hipotequisimo caso de que alguien se diese cuenta que yo había estado allí toqueteando. El orientador se encargaba de preparar los trabajos semanales que hacíamos en las tutorías, clase que tendríamos después de física. La educación sexual era un tema de moda, asi que esperaba que mi pequeño plan no llamase la atención, al menos no hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para Sakura.

Coloque el archivo en el programa que enviaba los trabajos para ese dia a la fotocopiadora y me marche serenamente hacia mi clase. Casi nadie estaba dentro del aula, todos en el pasillo expectantes por lo que estuviese sucediendo abajo.

-No os preocupéis – dije con tono ausente – Parece que algún tarado le ha dado a la alarma de incendios.

Entre en clase y me sente en mi sitio, por desgracia muy lejos de Sakura. Ella sin embargo se volvió hacia mi y yo le sonreí disimuladamente.

La profesora de física llego casi media hora tarde, y mientras que nos explicaba lo que había sucedido y lograba retomar el hilo de la clase pasada, apenas tuvimos quince minutos de física.

Estaba bastante nervioso y excitado por aquella tutoria.

Sonrei con cierto regocijo cuando comprobé que los papeles que traia nuestro tutor bajo el brazo eran los que yo había introducido en el ordenador.

-Bien, chicos. La asociación que os dio la charla de educación sexual hace tres semanas a mandado, por fin, las actividades correspondientes a la misma. Es un test muy sencillo que espero contesteis con sinceridad. No es un test anónimo asi que por favor nada de bravuconerías, porque luego debatiremos los resultados en la próxima clase. Una vez hayais finalizado el test la delegada y la subdelegada recogerán los datos obtenidos y me los entregaran el próximo dia.

Ino y Sakura eran la delegada y subdelegada. Y Sakura tendría que leer la cruda realidad: que era una de las pocas vírgenes de la clase. Y esperaba que eso la empujase a sentirse más segura. Aunque también podría salir totalmente mal, tal vez únicamente se escandalizase; o también podía suceder que todas mintiesen para mantener su buen nombre…

En la comida me sente solo. La verdad, sentí algo de tristeza. Habia esperado no tener que hacerlo más, poder sentarme con ella a comer. Pero ya le había prometido dejarla en paz y hasta que ella ganase confianza en si misma no me importaba ceder en ese tipo de cosas.

Las tres horas siguientes se pasaron con exagerada lentitud. No podía permitirme aquello. Yo soy perfecto, por favor, este tipo de cosas no deberían sacarme de mis casillas y excitarme de este modo. Pero claro, soy todo lo perfecto que puede ser un humano, y eso tiene sus desventajas. En cuanto sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases de ese dia me acerque disimuladamente a Sakura.

-¿Quieres que te espere? – le pregunte como si hablara con la pared.

-Tengo que quedarme a hacer el recuento del test. Tal vez podríamos vernos algo más tarde.

-Bien, ire a hacer unas cosas, dame un toque al móvil en cuanto estes lista.

-No…no tengo tu móvil.

-¿No te he dado mi móvil? – pregunte verdaderamente sorprendido. La llamada de móvil formaba parte de mi plan desde el principio, ¿Cómo se me había podido pasar? No me podía permitir tal merma en mis cualidades.

Le di mi numero y nos despedimos con un timido beso interrumpido por el ruido que Ino hacia con el pie en el suelo, visiblemente molesta por tener que esperar.

Y sali disimuladamente corriendo escaleras abajo. Tenia las cámaras webs de los portátiles de la sala de informática hackeadas, por lo que se pusiesen en el que se pusiesen a trabajar podría ver y oir todo lo que hacían. Me meti corriendo en el coche y conduje un par de manzanas más alla, para que cuando me llamase no me encontrase aun en el aparcamiento.

Encendi mi propio portátil y busque las cámaras de los ordenadores que estuviesen usando.

-Entonces, yo te leo las respuestas y tu las pasas al ordenador – le decía Sakura a Ino en el momento en que encontré su cámara.

-Entendido, primera pregunta, ¿a que edad tuviste tu primera relación sexual?

Sakura comenzó a darle el nombre y respuesta de cada uno de nuestros compañeros, escandalizándose, como yo había predicho, ante determinados descubrimientos.

-¡Tia! Ni siquiera Hinata es aun…  
-¿Y que te pensabas? Pero ahora tu tienes a Sasuke kuuuuuuun para solucionarlo…

-¡Ino! – dijo Sakura sacudiendo el test que debía de ser de su amiga ante sus ojos - ¿¡A los trece!?

-Algunas maduramos antes…

Sakura solto un bufido y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo del asiento. Siguieron anotando los resultados de las comprometidas preguntas del test al ordenador mientras yo hacia mis propios análisis. Sakura se mordió el labio en 16 ocasiones, lo cual significaba que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Sacó tres veces el móvil y miro mi numero, lo cual me hizo pensar que estaba dudando si llamarme y obligarme a hacerla mia en ese mismo instante encima de algún incomodo teclado.

-Bueno – dijo Ino estirándose – Terminado…¿a quien llamas? – Sakura ya se había levantado a toda prisa con el teléfono en la mano y la mochila en otra.

-A mi novio.

-¡Eso es! ¡Dale caña a ese peazo de chulazo!

Cerre el portátil en el preciso instante en que mi móvil empezó a vibrar en el asiento del copiloto. Sonrei con deleite y satisfacción.

Volvi a conducir hasta el aparcamiento del colegio y le abrí la puerta a mi rosada novia para que entrara. Parecia como si un vendaval hubiese entrado en el coche. Tiro la mochila en el asiento trasero y, tras cerrar la puerta tras de si se me lanzo al cuello y comenzó a besarme con pasión. Mi sensor cerebral de peligro se puso al rojo vivo. No me gustaba que me sacasen de mi terreno.

-Espera al menos a que llegemos a mi casa – le susurre sensualmente.

-Pues espero que no haya nadie, porque no me pone hacerlo con expectadores.

Alce las cejas totalmente sorprendido mientras ella se ponía el cinturón y se ajustaba la falda. Conduje lo más deprisa que pude sin pasarme de los limites marcados por las autoridades estatales. No me gustaba que estuviese tan dominante, pero no quería que perdiese aquel toque de salvaje excitación.

Me quito las llaves de la mano, impaciente ante mi lentitud para abrir la puerta, mientras yo la miraba totalmente convencido de que se había vuelto loca.

Practicamente me arrastro hasta el dormitorio, tirándome de la corbata, y cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros. Se quito la felpa del pelo y la tiró a los pies del armario. Los dedos le fallaban al intentar quitarse la camisa, de puro nervio. Le tome las manos y me las lleve a los labios.

-Tranquilizate, ninguno de los dos va a ir a ninguna parte – no me hizo caso y siguió desvistiéndose a un ritmo desenfrenado, tirando la ropa por el suelo hasta quedarse completamente desnuda ante mi. La gominola de un pastel de nata.

-¿No vas a quitarte nada? – me preguntó intentando hacer una sensual imitación de su pregunta del dia anterior. Pero yo podía ver en sus ojos que algo no iba bien.

La tome entre mis brazos y acaricie su cuerpo desnudo. Y entonces empezó a llorar. Por mi parte, note como el pánico se adueñaba de mi. A lo mejor estaba furiosa porque no me había desnudado aun…

-No puedo hacerlo – dijo dejándose caer sobre el suelo. Yo volvi a cogerla, sentándola sobre mis rodillas, aunque no sabia muy bien que demonios tenia que hacer. Desde donde estaba, tire de las puertas del armario y cogí del fondo un kimono azul oscuro y se lo puse. Despues la apreté contra mi pecho y espere. Debia analizar aquella situación para salir mejor parado de algo similar en el futuro. No estaba en absoluto preparado para consolar a nadie.

-Un kimono…-susurro ella cuando empezó a calmarse.

-Si, me lo pongo cuando estoy algo triste. Es muy suave y me ayuda a dormir – era mentira, ese kimono me estaba pequeño, hacia más de seis años que no me lo ponía y además se lo habían dado a mi madre de regalo con un lote de pimientos. Pero a ella le gratificaría estar enroscada en aquel trozo de tela si pensaba que era especial para mi.

-Sasuke, yo…yo se que te mereces que sea una buena novia y…

-Ser buena novia no significa que te obliges a ti misma a hacer algo que no quieres.

-¡Es que si quiero! Pero…pero pienso en Sai, en Fumie…aun lloro por las noches por ellos.

A la mierda. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa chica? Ya le había dado dos preciosos años para que se recuperase, ¿y me saltaba con esas? Pero si ese chico ni le gustaba de verdad.

-Si miras siempre al pasado no podras ver lo que tienes delante – dije sacando mi vena filosófica.

-Lo se pero…es que fue todo tan rápido…y aun no saben quien les hizo eso.

-¿Qué tal un te? – ni hablar, era su novio, no su psicoanalista, no iba a aguantar el sermón. Me levante y fui a la cocina a prepararlo. Itachi estaba de exámenes y mis padres habían aprovechado el dia libre de mi padre para hacer una pequeña excursión a casa de mis tios, asi que no me preocupaba que llegase ninguno de ellos. Me tome mi tiempo en la cocina, esperando que se calmase ella solita antes de volver.

Cuando llegue ella había sacado mi futon. MI futon. MI Perfectamente doblado Futon. Y ahora estaba todo arrugado y torcido sobre el suelo. Ella se enroscaba en su interior con cara inocente. Y SUS lagrimas empapaban mi perfecta almohada, que YO mismo había rellenado a mi gusto y que cada noche revisaba para que mi descanso fuera pleno. Y ahora las plumas de su interior debían estar totalmente descolocadas ante la violación que su cabeza debía estar ejerciendo sobre ellas.

Deje el te en el suelo ante ella, intentando ocultar mi espanto por ese crimen contra mis pertenencias. Ella se enderezó y tomo una taza, agradecida.

-No debería molestarte con mis tonterías, tu no tienes la culpa – al menos en eso estábamos de acuerdo – He leído que tu no eres virgen.

Asenti con la cabeza. No creo que contarle mis dos experiencias fuesen a reconfortarle. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a las dos chicas las droge, les teñi el pelo de rosa, las vestí con ropa que le había robado a ella y después las torture hasta la muerte por no ser lo suficientemente parecidas a mi preciosa Sakura. Probablemente me tacharía de loco. Pero yo no es que este loco, es que soy perfecto, o al menos lo intento, y para ser perfecto con ella primero tenia que practicar. Si por mi fuera, no me hubiese tirado a aquellas dos tipejas nunca. Sus cuerpos calcinados acabaron en el mismo rio que el de su querido Sai.

-Y…¿Cómo es? - ¿Perdona? ¿Acababa de rechazar una clase practica de cómo es el sexo y ahora me venia con esas? Definitivamente no podía entender la mente de los seres imperfectos.

-No se que contestarte. Supongo que para cada persona será diferente.

-¿Me dolerá? – asi que eso es lo que temia.

-Puede que si, puede que no, depende de lo que tengas hay abajo – se ruborizo ante aquello – Creia que estábamos hablando en plata.

-Si, pero…

-Mira, no tenemos por que darnos tanta prisa – desde ahora hablaría yo y punto – Ni siquiera hemos quedado y ahora vienen los exámenes finales y no quiero que te agobies. Dejaremos eso para después.

Se termino el té y asintió alegremente con la cabeza. Se acerco a mi y tras rodearme con sus brazos me planto un tierno beso en los labios.

-Tengo el novio perfecto – me dijo con cariño. Como si no lo supiera…

* * *

**1 review = 1 sonrisa**

**10 sonrisas = ¡1 Capitulo!**

**¡Haz sonreir a Zoe!**


	3. Y los polos opuestos

**Yo soy asi, no soy capaz de tener un capi y no postearlo, y menos si tengo mis 10 reviews!!! Solo deciros que soy muy feliz de que sigais dejando reviews y que os guste la historia, ¡estamos todos locos xD! **Rioko001**, pss, ¡y más que veremos cambiar su personalidad! Porque el amor, o la obsesion, hacen cosas increibles con las personas.** **El titulo del fic significa _Personalida Defectuosa_ xDDDD. Este capitulo, despues de releerlo y de comprobar que ciertamente tiene algo mas de 5000 palabras me ha dejado un sabor muy....rapido en la boca. No se, creo que es la forma en la que lo escribi. Es un capitulo largo pero rapido ._. , una cosa extraña, ya me direis vosotros xD.**

* * *

**Bukanzen Seikaku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Tres. Y los polos opuestos…**

Estabamos casi a finales de curso. Teniendo en cuenta que era nuestro último curso en el instituto y la transcendencia de los exámenes finales, acordamos no vernos hasta que estos acabasen. Bueno, más bien lo decidió ella.

Por supuesto, mis notas fueron perfectas, y, como ya le había comentado a mi padre, ingresé en la facultad de medicina. Al igual que Sakura. Y es que, aunque mi chica fuese imperfecta, sus notas eran ciertamente buenas. Entre una y otra cosa llevábamos casi dos semanas sin vernos más que en clase. Por fortuna, a aquellos que acabábamos ese año, nos dejaron quedarnos en casa esas dos ultimas e inútiles semanas del curso.

Para celebrar los resultados académicos, Ino y la propia Sakura, junto con algunos otros, habían organizado para toda la clase una escapada a una casa junto a la playa para pasar el fin de semana.

-Sera muy divertido – me aseguro ella por teléfono, tumbada en la cama y jugueteando con uno de sus peluches, ajena a que yo estaba al otro lado de la ventana espiándola – Además, dudo que volvamos a encontrarnos todos de nuevo nunca más. Es triste pensar que cada uno tomara su camino.

-Existe una cosa que se llama fiesta de antiguos alumnos…

-¡Si, claro! Cuando seamos unos vejestorios decrépitos sin ganas de fiesta. Por favor dime que vendrás – me regodee en su tono suplicante.

-¿Y que hay de eso de la discreción?

-¿Qué pasa con eso? – pregunto haciéndose la inocente.

-No se, un fin de semana entero juntos y sin poder tocarte…Es muy cruel por tu parte – le dije de forma seductora.

-Te prometo que después de esto puedes besarme donde y cuando quieras, pero por favor delante de la clase no.

-¿Y que demonios quieres que haga yo entonces?

-Comportarte como un chico normal.

-¿Insinúas que soy subnormal? – una carcajada sono al otro lado del teléfono y pude ver como se reía y se enderezaba en la cama, agarrándose las piernas con el brazo.

-No. Me refiero a que eres…especial. Si, eso. Podias intentar comportarte como los demás. A lo mejor incluso te gusta.

-Oh si, será un interesante caso de análisis – le asegure con sarcasmo. No me apetecia en absoluto una convivencia playera con los tipejos de clase, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola entre todos ellos. Recordemos los problemas de extirpar cuernos.

-¿Eso significa que vendrás?

-Me debes una.

La vi saltar ilusionada sobre la cama y abrazarse a la almohada mientras me daba las gracias repetidamente. Llevaba unos shorts vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de tirantes que se le subia cada vez que se movia más de lo debido. Me deleite con la visión de sus piernas desnudas mientras ella seguía parloteando sobre lo que haríamos en el fin de semana, intentando memorizar cada curva de su piel.

Quedamos el viernes por la tarde en la estación de autobuses. Yo llevaba una bolsa grande de lona sobre el hombro como único equipaje cuando me acerque al nutrido grupo de mis compañeros. Las chicas parecía que se fuesen a la guerra en vez de a dos días en la playa. ¿No se suponía que a la playa se llevaba poca ropa?

-¡Sasuke! – me saludo Sakura intentando contener su euforia y nerviosismo por la salida. Me acerqué hasta ella y salude a los que la rodeaban con la cabeza.

Yo, como ser perfecto, nunca llegaba tarde ni temprano, llegaba en el momento preciso, por lo que no tuve que aguantar demasiado tiempo las idioteces que decían los demás antes de subir al autobús. Me senté distraídamente en el asiento tras Sakura e Ino y puse cara de malas pulgas para ver si evitaba llevar compañero de viaje. Pero no caería esa breva.

Uzumaki Naruto fue a sentarse junto a mi. Era un subnormal hiperactivo y con la molesta cualidad de joderle la vida a todo el que tuviese a su alrededor.

-¡Sakura chaaaaaaan! ¿Compartiras habitación conmigo?

-No seas idiota – le espeto Ino – Las chicas dormimos con chicas y los chicos dormis con otros chicos, ¡como es lógico!

Un momento…A mi NADIE me había dicho nada de compartir habitación.

-Las habitaciones son de cinco y seis personas – informó Sakura como si nos leyese la mente, dándose la vuelta en el asiento y sujetándose al reposacabeza. Llevaba una falda celeste que se movia alegremente con cada movimiento que hacia, e incapaz de tapar nada por debajo de la mitad del muslo de sus preciosas piernas. Llevaba la misma camisa de tirantes del dia anterior y un pañuelo a juego rodeándole el cuello. Estaba realmente apetitosa.

-Y, ¿se sabe con quien duerme cada cual? - me atreví a preguntar.

-Bueno, hubo gente que pidió dormir con otros, asi que, los chicos, teneis una habitación que es la de las sobras – dijo Ino con autosuficiencia – En la que estais los marginados antisociales.

-¡Yo no soy antisocial! – se quejó Naruto. Que irritante.

-¡Si ni siquiera dije tu nombre!

-¿Eso significa que no estoy en el grupo de los marginados?

-Si, si que estas – le dijo Sakura – Y Sasuke kun, y Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba.

…………

…………

L O Q U E M E F A L T A B A

…………

…………

Estuve tentado a reventar el cristal de la ventana del autobús con la cabeza de Naruto y salir huyendo. Y Sakura debió imaginar que aquello no me hacia ninguna gracia, porque me miro con rostro suplicante. No era momento para decepcionarla. Ya me pagaría en su momento mi esfuerzo.

Intente mantenerme ausente durante todo el viaje, clavando la mirada en el paisaje que aparecia y desaparecia en la ventana del autobús, intentando no prestar atención a los berridos de Naruto y al cotilleo incesante de Ino.

En menos de media hora estábamos en la playa, plantados ante un enorme caseron prácticamente metido en el mar. En realidad era un conjunto de casas que se alquilaban por separado pero tenían restaurante común.

Con mucha elegancia sali disparado hacia el mostrador donde entregaban las llaves y cogí la del dormitorio que nos habían dado. Corri escaleras arriba, pues no había ascensor. Los dormitorios estaban en una primera planta y el nuestro estaba en la parte más apartada de la casa. La habitación era amplia, con tres literas y una cama más apartada pegada a un gran ventanon que daba a una pequeña terraza. Me tire sobre la cama intentando marcar territorio y espere mirando la puerta fijamente y de forma amenazante a que entrasen el resto de mis "compañeros". Ninguno dijo nada sobre sortear la cama individual ni idioteces por el estilo. Mejor para su salud.

Dejaron sus cosas de mala manera y salieron disparados escaleras a bajo a disfrutar de las ultimas horas de sol en la playa. Yo, por mi parte, ordené medianamente mis cosas en una parte del armario empotrado donde juzgue que esos idiotas no llegarían a tocarlas y meti la bolsa bajo la cama con las sobrantes. Luego me tendí en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza.

Desde mi posición podía contemplar perfectamente la playa y a los demás miembros de mi clase que ya se tiraban sobre la arena o arrojaban a algún infeliz al agua con ropa y todo.

Las chicas llegaron con algo más de recato. Extendieron sus pulcras toallas sobre la arena y se sentaron en corro a tomar los rayos de sol de media tarde. Para mi sorpresa, Sakura miraba con preocupación las ventanas de los dormitorios. Cuando me localizo levante una mano y la salude. Ella sonrio disimuladamente.

Era excitante mantener una relación asi, aunque me estaba cansando.

Supongo que todos habeis oído eso de "¡Que dia más maravilloso! Seguro que ahora viene alguien y lo jode"

El idiota que estropeo el mio era un tipo del que no me esperaba tal reacción. De Naruto, el cual se había declarado fervientemente y varias veces a Sakura, o incluso del idiota de las cejas, me lo esperaba, pero de Neji no. Se sento entre ella e Ino como quien no quería la cosa y se unió a la conversación con demasiada facilidad para un tipo tan siniestro y antipatico como el.

¿Quién demonios se creía?

Me levante de la cama y me apoyé en la barandilla de la terraza para poder ver mejor. Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que él se acercó al oído de Sakura y le susurro algo. Ese idiota buscaba la muerte.

Ella negó con la cabeza algo sonrojada y se mordio el labio. ¡Se morido el labio! ¡Ese gesto solo lo hacia por mi!

Sakura se levanto con un gesto rápido y, tras lo que pareció una disculpa, cogió las cosas y vino hacia la casa. Asi me gusta, el perro vuelve al amo. Apenas pasaron unos minutos antes de que tocase a mi puerta. Le abri para que entrase y heche el pestillo. La apoyé contra la puerta y la bese con pasión. Ella puso sus manos contra mi pecho y presiono con suavidad.

-Sasuke…- dijo quitando el pestillo a la puerta y suspirando acalorada.

-No nos ve nadie.

-¿Por qué no bajas? – me dijo cambiando de conversación.

-¿Y a que quieres que baje?

-¿Qué hay del experimento de ser normal?

-Oh, ¿asi que la gente normal no se queda a descansar tras un largo viaje?

-¿Largo? Venga ya, hemos estado veinte minutos en el autobús – me cogió de las manos y se puso de puntillas para besarme en el mentón – Anda vamos a nadar un rato.

-¿Juntos? – el agua empezaba a apetecerme.

-Claro que no, ¿que pensarían? – y ese era el momento en que metes el pie y te das cuenta que esta fría. Ella me miro de arriba a bajo y frunció las cejas – No llevas ni bañador.

-No tengo ningúno que me este bien.

Dio una palmada en el aire con emoción y me arrastro fuera de la habitación. Bajamos las escaleras a tropicones y nos paramos en el paseo marítimo.

-¡Ino! – grito desde donde estábamos a su amiga en la playa - ¡Nos vamos de compras!

¿Y eso que quería decir?

Ino se levanto como un tornado recogiendo en milésimas de segundo y llegando a nuestra posición en un tiempo record.

-¡Uh! ¡Que bien! "El" también viene…¡yo no soy vela de nadie!

-Ya, ya – dijo Sakura llamando a la calma – El señorito se ha venido a la playa sin bañador y yo necesito unas sandalias nuevas, asi que vamos a buscar alguna tienda.

Cada una, como si lo hubiesen ensayado, me agarro de un brazo y me arrastraron a lo largo del paseo.

En mi casa jamás imagine que esto podía llegar a ser tan problemático.

El paseo estaba lleno de tiendas a pie de playa con cosas veraniegas, cafeterías, heladerías e incluso alguna discoteca ahora cerrada. Nos detuvimos ante una tienda que a ellas les pareció adecuada. Primero me llevaron hasta la sección de caballeros y empezaron a sacar bañadores y a ponérmelos sobre el pantalón para imaginar como me quedarían. Al final, como si fueran un jurado de marujas expertas, se decantaron por tres de ellos y, tras colocármelos en los brazos, me arrastraron a un probador. Me desnudé y me puse el que a mi parecer era más aceptable de los tres, los otros eran demasiado cantosos para mi gusto. Abri la cortina para la valoración de las expertas, que no se por qué, se ruborizaron. Bueno, si lo se. Yo también me ruborizaría ante tanta perfeccion.

-No tenias por que quitarte la camiseta – aseguro Sakura mientras Ino apartaba la mirada.

-Es un bañador, se lleva sin camiseta…

Para intentar taparme, Sakura se puso delante mia y me colocó una gorra en la cabeza.

-Te queda muy bien – dijo metiéndome disimuladamente en el probador – Dejame regalártela.

Al final logre convencerlas de que el único decente era el sobrio bañador marron a cuadros, aunque no pude desacerme de la gorra regalo de Sakura. Con el pantalón debajo del brazo y mi nuevo atuendo volvimos hacia la casa. Ya era casi la hora de cenar y las niñas querían arreglarse. No tenia ninguna gana de cruzarme con ninguno de mis compañeros de habitación, asi que me quede rondando cerca del restaurante. El sol ya se ponía y me parecía una estupidez llevar la gorra, asi que me la enganche al pantalón para que Sakura no se ofendiera al no verla.

Quince minutos después todos bajaron de los dormitorios o volvieron de la playa para cenar. Logre sentarme disimuladamente al lado de mi pelirosa y me pase toda la cena acariciando sus suaves piernas por debajo del mantel. Ella daba pequeños respingones que, por suerte, solo pareció notar Ino, que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos cada vez que ocurria. Mientras cenábamos nuestros compañeros nos informaron muy amablemente de que habían comprado unas ingentes cantidades de alcohol que pretendían gastar por la noche.

Le prometí a Sakura que bajaría a la playa para el botellón, y ella me prometió que colaboraría si yo intentaba que nos escondiésemos entre la oscuridad. Asi que me esperaba casi una hora y media de soledad en mi cuarto. Por desgracia, todos mis compañeros estaban ya allí haciendo recuento de vasos, hielo y preservativos. Si creían que iban a pillar por beber un poco…pobres desgraciados.

Me deje caer sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. Senti un carraspeo sobre mi y volvi a abrirlos.

-Disculpa, Uchiha – era Neji. Desde luego que buscaba la muerte.

-¿Qué quieres? – respondi con brusquedad.

-¿Tu y Sakura teneis algo? Ya he oído lo de vuestro besito en la puerta del colegio y esta tarde os habeis marchado de compras – dijo con desprecio. No menciono que ella lo había rechazado.

-Solo me asesoraba en la ardua tarea de elegir bañador.

-Contestame o no me hago responsable de mis actos.

-Creo que ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que debes y no debes hacer, Hyuuga.

Con mucha dignidad, el tipejo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Naruto ocupo su lugar.

-¿¡Estas saliendo con Sakura chan!? – dijo cogiéndome de los hombros e intentando zarandearme, pero le di un golpe seco en el antebrazo y con un movimiento de mi pierna le hice doblar las rodillas y caer al suelo.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto de ningúno de los aquí presentes – dije paseando la mirada por todos ellos. Shikamaru levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia, recogió la bolsa de hielos y vasos y se largo seguido de Kiba. Chouji ayudo a levantarse a Naruto y tras un par de amenazas del rubio, me dejaron solo.

Con un poco de suerte perderían el conocimiento con tanta bebida y no subirían a dormir. Sincronice la alarma de mi reloj de pulsera e intente dormir.

Puntualmente, la alarma del reloj me recordó que debía bajar a encontrarme con mi pelirosa. Me mire en el espejo de una de las comodas, intente quitarle las arrugas a la ropa y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

En la playa la bebida ya había empezado a circular. Se habían colocado en el final de la playa, junto a un monton de rocas desprendidas del acantilado. Sakura e Ino estaban sentadas en una de ellas, con sendos vasos en la mano.

-¿Quieres algo, Sasuke? – me pregunto ella cuando me acerqué.

-No por ahora, prefiero no beber – dije apoyándome en la roca junto a ella.

-¡¡Banzai!! – escuchamos gritar y todos nos giramos hacia las rocas. Naruto y Kiba saltaban de una de ellas al agua con los vasos en la mano incluidos. Sakura sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y, en ese momento, alguien puso música en una radio.

Ino salto casi inmediatamente de la roca y se puso a bailar junto con otras chicas mientras los chicos intentaban seguirlas con torpeza. Menudos rituales de cortejo más ridículos tenemos los humanos. Sakura las miraba y soltaba alguna risita cuando alguien hacia un movimiento de baile estrafalario o se caia al suelo vencido por el alcohol.

-Voy a por otra copa – me dijo bajando de un salto de la roca - ¿De verdad no quieres nada?

-No, y no se si me gusta que bebas tanto.

-¡Pero si solo me he tomado una! – y acto seguido se metió el brazo por debajo de la pierna y mantuvo el equilibrio. Alcé las cejas de forma incrédula - ¡Ves! Voy perfectamente – dijo alejándose hacia donde estaba la pequeña nevera portátil con las bebidas.

Y todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para que yo pudiera evitarlo. Neji se acercó a ella por la espalda, la obligó a darse la vuelta y le planto un beso en todos los morros. Sakura intento quitárselo de encima y yo me lance hacia ellos.

-¡Estaras conmigo con nadie! – rugio Neji. Patetico. Como si tuviese valor para hacer algo asi. Llegue hasta donde estaban justo cuando el idiota intentaba arrancarle la camiseta de tirantes a mi preciosa Sakura. Le di un empujon y, puesto que iba bastante bebido, perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo. Me sentí tentado a pegarle una buena paliza pero eso no quedaría bien en el nuevo plan que acababa de formularse en mi cerebro. Tome a Sakura de los brazos y la acerqué a mi.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunte en actitud protectora. Los demás, por suerte, parecían no haberse dado cuenta, y los que lo habían hecho nos miraban estrañados. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó contra mi pecho, cohibida. Agarré dos vasos y los llene con el contenido de una de las botellas. Luego, con mi mano en su cintura, la lleve de nuevo hasta la roca donde habíamos estado sentados. Neji decía cosas incoherentes tirado en el suelo.

Le pasé un vaso a Sakura y le pegue un buen trago al mio.

-Creia que no querías nada.

-Ya ves, ahora si – necesitaba que me viesen bebiendo.

Aparte mi mano de su cadera y, para mi sorpresa, ella volvió a coger mi brazo y a situarlo en ella, mientras dejaba caer su pequeña cabeza sobre mi hombro. La apreté contra mi y di otro trago al vaso al ver que esta vez varias cabezas se giraban hacia nosotros. Ella suspiro con fuerza. La roca era desigual, y su cabeza quedaba casi a la altura de la mia. Extendio una mano y toco mi apreciado pelo.

-Que suave – aseguro sonriendo con ternura. Le devolví media sonrisa y me lleve nuevamente el vaso a los labios. Por suerte toleraba bastante bien el alcohol, necesitaba estar fresco. Y además, parecía que Sakura iba a facilitarme las cosas. Se acerco más a mi y, dejando su vaso a un lado me agarro la cara y me empezó a besar. Me dio mucho asco pensar que antes que los mios habían estado los de Neji ahí plantados. Casi que me dieron arcadas. Pero tenia que dejarla hacer, porque aquello me venia de lujo para mi plan.

Rompí el beso solo para apurar mi vaso y luego tomarla por la barbilla y retomarlo por donde lo habíamos dejado. Acaricie su espalda con suavidad y lentitud, arrancándole algún escalofrio mientras ella paseaba sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta. La bese, una y otra vez, hundiendo mi lengua en su boca mientras notaba su respiración contra mi rostro. Mis manos se pasearon por sus brazos. Hasta llegar a los hombros, donde Neji había puesto las manos, y volvi a sentir arcadas. Intente no pensar en ello y seguí besándola con pasión, acariciando con la yema de mis dedos el contorno de su clavícula y la forma de su cuello.

-¿Subimos? – le pregunté tras echar una ojeada a mi alrededor y cerciorarme que ninguno de mis compañeros de dormitorio estaba en condiciones de ir muy lejos. Ella no me dio respuesta, simplemente se terminó su vaso y tiro de mi para alejarnos de allí disimuladamente. Ino nos hecho una fea mirada antes de perdernos de vista.

Por ahora el plan iba bien.

Subimos a mi cuarto y esta vez echamos el pestillo y la llave. Ella volvió a tirarse sobre mi cuello, y yo la cogi de las caderas para rodear con sus piernas mi cintura.

-Te veo muy caliente – le susurre logrando arrancarle una risita – Tal vez estes enferma.

-Oh si, que pena que aun no hayas empezado a estudiar medicina – me dijo ronroneando mientras lamia mis labios con impaciencia.

-¿Sabes que te vendría bien? – ella negó con la cabeza, divertida, mientras paseaba su lengua por mi oreja – Una buena ducha – conclui dirigiéndome hacia el baño con ella abrazada a mi cuerpo. Cerre la puerta y abrí la ducha, dejando que el agua se templase. Ella no perdió el tiempo y me desabrochó el pantalón mientras yo me quitaba la camiseta. Se mordió el labio mientras me contemplaba desnudo. Volvi a abrazarla y besarla mientras desabrochaba y dejaba caer su falda celeste, a la que pronto acompañaría el resto de su ropa. Nos besamos un poco más, asi abrazados, deleitándonos con el contacto de nuestra piel desnuda. La meti en volandas bajo el chorro de agua tibia mientras ella reia divertida.

-Vamos a hacer el amor – declaró ella. Le dedique una sonrisa seductora. Eso seria aun más perfecto para mi plan – Y, ¿sabes que? – dijo tirando de mi para que me acercase a su rostro mientras el agua nos empapaba – No tienes que contenerte con nada porque hice una provechosa visita al ginecólogo.

Eso era una noticia excitante.

Le di un profundo beso y apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella soltó una pequeña queja al notar los frios azulejos contra su espalda desnuda. Ya le quitaría yo el frio. Me agache a coger la esponja y el gel que yo mismo había traido de mi casa e impregne generosamente la esponja con el liquido lechoso. Sakura volvió a reírse comicamente. Tenia ese puntillo justo que te da el alcohol para pasar una buena noche sin despertarte vomitando al dia siguiente.

-En serio, ¿vas a lavarme? – oh desde luego que si. No iba a dejar ni un solo rastro de las manos de aquel idiota en el cuerpo de mi preciosa Sakura. Sin una palabra le cogi los brazos y empece a frotar con suavidad, masajeando sus brazos. Tal vez me pase un poco aprentando a la altura de los hombros, pero es que me daba muchísimo asco pensar que otro la había tocado. Pasee la suave esponja por su cuello, entre sus senos y hacia su bajo vientre. Hice algunos estimulantes círculos sobre su pubis y después la obligue a darse la vuelta. Repetí la operación sobre su espalda mientras ella se apoyaba contra la pared de azulejos. Me puse en cuclillas cuando no me quedo nada más que enjabonar a mi alcance y comencé a frotar sus piernas. La obligue a separlas un poco y coloque mi cabeza entre ellas. Comence a lamer su clítoris. Eso la sorprendió e hizo que se tensase. Dejo escapar un ahogado gemido.

Su cuerpo ya estaba terriblemente húmedo, a lo cual contribuía el agua de la ducha que caiga sobre nosotros. Besé los labios que protegían su sexo y succione toda la sensible piel de aquella parte hasta que termine de frotar por completo sus piernas. Me levante para contemplar su rostro acalorado, mientras ella intentaba recuperar la respiración. La agarre por las caderas y frote mi miembro contra su trasero. Volvió a morderse el labio con los ojos cerrados. Deposite mil besos en su espalda sin atreverme aun a penetrarla, esperando alguna señal por su parte que me autorizara a ello.

-¿A que esperas? A este paso nos va a acusar de causar la sequia en el mundo – bromeo mirándome con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Afiance mis manos en sus caderas y busque su entrada. Estaba tan caliente y húmeda.

Examine su rostro para asegurarme de que se encontraba bien, pero no note ningún tipo de expresión.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunte.

-Perfectamente – me aseguro. Bueno, pues nada. Profundice la penetración y volvi a mirarla. Alce las cejas y ella negó con la cabeza. Pues no, no le dolia. Una noche redonda. Animado, comencé a golpear mis caderas contra su cuerpo a buen ritmo. En un primer momento, ella no pudo más que ofrecerme un par de quejas, hasta que pronto sus gemidos se unieron a los mios. Era delicioso estar dentro de ella. Ella se aferraba con ambas manos a la pared con las piernas bien separadas para aguantar mis embestidas mientras yo posaba mi cabeza sobre su espalda para disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel. Deslice mis manos desde sus caderas a su brazos y la penetré con fuerza obligándola a pegarse aun más a la humeda pared, pegando mi pecho por completo a su espalda y aumentado el ritmo de mis caderas contra las suyas. Tome sus firmes pechos entre mis manos y los masajee con impaciencia. Necesitaba más y más rápido. Me detuve y le di la vuelta, obligándola a mirarme, la tome por las caderas y la subi sobre las mias retomando mis embestidas pero con sus labios al alcance de los mios. Ella enredo una de sus manos en mi pelo y con la otra se aferro a mi espalda.

-¡Sasuke! – me susurro entrecortada.

-¿Hm?

-¡Esto es genial! – le sonreí con suficiencia y atrape su labio inferior entre los mios – No-no quiero que acabe.

Y eso significaba que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Aceleré nuestro ritmo a la vez que intentaba profundizar al máximo la penetración, empezando a sentir como sus paredes se apretaban contra mi miembro. Me aferre con desesperación a su cuerpo e hice un esprín final que ella acompaño con sus últimos gemidos mientras yo me venia dentro de ella. Se dejo caer sobre mi, exhausta. Justo como yo necesitaba que estuviese. Y ahora es cuando venia la parte más arbitraria de mi plan. Nos enjuague a ambos los restos de fluidos y gel y nos sentamos en el suelo para secarnos el uno al otro. Sus ojos brillaban de satisfacción aunque a veces se cerraban, soñolientos. Salí con la toalla enroscada en la cintura y volví con mi pijama y mi albornoz, este ultimo para cedérselo a ella. La lleve hasta mi cama y la arrope junto a mi.

-¿No hace un poco de calor para taparse?

-¿Y que te vean eso idiotas cuando entren?

Sonrió sin mas reproche y al poco se quedo dormida, acunada por mis caricias. La cama tenia dos almohadas, y yo había depositado una de ellas en el suelo. Volvi a cogerla y la coloque ocupando mi lugar, sujetando el rostro de Sakura que hasta hacia unos segundos había estado sobre mi pecho. Fui hasta la puerta y la abri con cuidado. Como esperaba, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban apoyados contra la pared frente a ella.

-¿Habeis acabado? – pregunto el rubio.

-Desde luego que no – le dije.

-Pues pasanos aunque sea una almohada y seguid a lo vuestro.

Me di la vuelta para coger las almohadas de la cama más cercana y se las lance. Otra parte del plan que salía de perlas. Me asegure de que Sakura seguía dormida y luego cogí unos guantes de latex de mi bolsa bajo la cama y robé unas chanclas de la bolsa de Neji, aunque me estaban pequeñas. Me asome a la pequeña terraza y me aseguré de que no había nadie cerca. La playa ya casi estaba desierta, solo quedaban algunos rezagados, entre ellos el propio Hyuuga. Me encarame a la barandilla y me deslice por ella hasta una ventana del piso inferior y de esta al suelo. Corriendo sigilosamente entre las sombras llegue hasta las rocas y me colé entre ellas. Neji estaba alejado de los demás, en la orilla. Tiré una pequeña piedra que choco contra una roca y el Hyuuga volvió la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto con la voz muy tomada por el alcohol. Se levanto torpemente y, sujetándose a las rocas, las bordeó hasta quedar fuera de la vista de los demás. Apenas lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca, le agarre la cabeza y se la estampé contra una roca puntiaguda. Sujete el cuerpo inerte antes de que callese al suelo y me lo heche a la espalda con cuidado de que ninguna parte de su cuerpo manchase el mio. Subi a la parte más alta que pude de las rocas cargando con el y lo volvi a lanzar de manera que acabase nuevamente sobre la roca contra la que lo había descalabrado. Lo habia hecho lo suficientemente rapido para que no gotease sangre al suelo. Luego, volvi a marcharme sigilosamente, subí por la ventana nuevamente hasta mi cuarto y me acosté junto a Sakura.

A primera hora de la mañana la policía toco a nuestra puerta. Nada más ver a Sakura en albornoz en el cuarto de chicos y nuestro aspecto soñoliento quedaron casi convencidos de que nosotros habíamos ocupado la noche en otros asuntos. Pero claro, los demás les habían informado de que el cadáver había intentado algo con mi chica, y no les quedaba otra que preguntar. Deje caer como quien no quiere la cosa mi apellido, y los polis se miraron entre si al ver que era el hijo del jefe. No me hicieron muchas preguntas, pero mi cohartada era más que creible: había estado en la playa con mi chica, el idiota la había besado, yo me había desecho de el de un único empujon y, después de beber un rato, nos habíamos subido a divertirnos de forma más privada. Y además Naruto y Shikamaru eran testigos de ello y de que yo no había salido en toda la noche de la habitación.

Las únicas huellas que encontraron en la playa eran todas del mismo numero de pie, el de Neji.

Otro cuerno extirpado sin más percances.

Claro esta que hay termino nuestro fin de semana en la playa, pero al menos me había acostado con Sakura, y ella no parecía terriblemente afectada por este asesinato como si había ocurrido con la perdida de su novio y su amiga. Despues de todo, ella misma lo había dicho: "dudo que volvamos a encontrarnos todos de nuevo nunca más."

* * *

**1 review = 1 sonrisa**

**10 sonrisas = ¡1 Capitulo!**

**¡Haz sonreir a Zoe!**

**Tengo un examen importante el martes asi que probablemente tengais entre unas 40 y 70 horas para dejarme diez sonrisas xD  
**


	4. A veces se repelen

**Charaaaaaaan, sorpresa. Primero me cojo todo el dia para quedarme en casa y estudiar sin ir a clase, preocupada por la ingente cantidad de materia, y a las siete de la tarde ya me lo había terminado. Conclusion: mi cerebro a veces logra cosas sorprendentes o-O!! Asi que me he puesto a escribir xD.**

**Rioko001, lo primero, peazo de reviewwwwwwwww xD, en general todos os los estais currando mucho!: 1. Tienen 17 para 18 años (van a entrar ahora a la universidad), 2. No, no suelo leer fics, no tengo tiempo T-T. Me alegro de que te gustara el titulo, yo aun me descojono cada vez que lo leo xDDDD. A todos los demás, mil gracias por vuestras sonrisas, cada vez que tenia un huequito mientras estudiaba me ponía a leerlas, y veo que estamos todos de acuerdo en algo: Sasuke esta loco pero también esta para mojar con pan y repetir, y extirpar cuernos es divertido!**

* * *

**Bukanzen Seikaku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Cuatro. ...A veces se repelen**

El verano comenzó oficialmente y nos despedimos para siempre del instituto.

Sakura se marchó un mes de vacaciones con sus padres, por lo que tuve mucho tiempo para dedicarme a mi mismo. Renové mi bono del gimnasio, compre unos cuantos buenos libros de misterio e incluso me permití ir con mi hermano y mi progenitor a una carrera de formula uno.

Pero el regreso de Sakura estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y tenia un pequeño asunto pendiente.

Todas las noche, intentando no agobiarme con el tema, rellenaba una o dos páginas con los datos que había sacado de mis nuevas experiencias con ella, algunos los añadia a su perfil, otro los agregaba al mio. Y de los dos perfiles el que más me preocupaba era precisamente ese ultimo.

Tenia más de un 17% de anotaciones que hacían referencias a pequeños errores que había cometido en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, y eso no podía permitírmelo. Porque hacerlo seria condenarme a la cárcel. Asi que, tras un análisis mas exhaustivo de mis fallos, desempolvé algunos libros de autocontrol y comportamiento social que guardaba en mi estantería.

Del 17% de errores, casi un 8% eran debidos a fallos en mi conducta por perdida del control, nerviosismo o excitación. El 9% restante se debía a que no había previsto o analizado convenientemente la situación antes de someterme a ella. Aun conociendo que se daría esa situación de antemano.

Para cuando Sakura volvió, mi mente estaba refrescada y lista para cualquier nuevo reto que se me pudiese presentar, más perfecta que nunca. Y es que comenzaba una nueva etapa de nuestra relación, muy delicada, y en la que me jugaba el todo por el nada.

Al dia siguiente del regreso de Sakura quedamos para ir al cine. Su casa quedaba cerca asi que quedamos allí mismo. Llevaba una falda corta y recta de color blanco sobre la que resaltaba un polo de color rojo vino. Se sujetaba las manos sobre la cintura y tenia mirada ausente. Me gustaba el color tostado de su piel tras la temporada en la playa.

Me acerque a ella con sigilo y una media sonrisa, le acaricie el brazo llamando su atención y cuando giró el rostro para mirarme le regale un dulce beso en los labios. No respondió, pero tampoco se aparto. Estaba fría y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño.

-Estas preciosa – le susurre, acariciándole la mejilla, pero la sonrisa que me devolvió era falsa y llena de dudas.

-¿Entramos? – y sin darme tiempo a responder cruzo las puertas de entrada del cine. Pague las entradas y le pregunte si quería algo de comer. Después entramos a sentarnos, acompañados de nuestro menú grande de pareja. Habia comprado los asientos más altos del cine, hacia la izquierda. La película llevaba ya varias semanas en cartel así que esperaba que tuviésemos cierta intimidad.

Intente abordarla a los veinte minutos de película, cuando la vi bostezar de aburrimiento. Sin embargo, después de seguirme el rollo unos minutos, me despacho.

-Deberíamos ver la película, ¿no te parece? – intento disimular con una sonrisa picarona, pero mentía muy mal. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella no tenia ninguna gana de estar allí.

El resto de la película la pasamos en casi completo silencio, comentando por cortesía los momentos más variopintos.

Me sentía muy tenso, y no me gustaba aquel cambio de rumbo.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Sakura? – le dije acariciándole la espalda mientras caminábamos hacia un parque cercano.

-¿Debería pasarme algo? – pregunto sin mirarme siquiera.

-Te noto triste – dije obligándola a detenerse y tomándola de las manos, mostrando mi mejor cara de preocupación.

-No es nada – dijo agitando la cabeza – Simplemente no estoy de muy buen humor. Ya sabes, un mal día.

Asentí, nada conforme con aquella mentira tan simple, y continuamos caminando. Le compré un helado de su sabor favorito, arroz con leche, y nos sentamos en un banco a disfrutar del atardecer. Mantuve todo el tiempo mi brazo rodeando su cintura y ella, complaciente, se apoyó contra mi pecho. Le pregunté cortésmente por sus vacaciones y ella contesto a todas mis pregunta con pelos y señales.

Después la acompañe a casa e hice como si me marchase a recoger mi coche. Me colé por el callejón paralelo a su casa, como ya había hecho tantas otras veces, y esperé entre las sombras. Entro directamente a su cuarto, como esperaba, solto con desgana su bolso sobre la cama y, tras coger su pijama de debajo de la cama, se fue al baño.

La ventana estaba entreabierta, por lo que solo tuve que moverla ligeramente para poder colarme por ella. Abri con cuidado y rápidamente su notebook intentando no dejar huellas y, mientras cargaba, tome su móvil del bolso. Agarré el cable del móvil del segundo cajón de su escritorio y lo enchufé al ordenador, junto con mi pendrive y descargue los mensajes del móvil y sus emails en él. Desconecte nuevamente todo, guarde el cable del mismo modo en que lo encontré y deposité el móvil y el notebook en sus respectivos lugares. Volvi a salir por la ventana y, tras dejarla nuevamente en su posición, me marche de allí con disimulada prisa.

Conduje hasta casa a toda prisa. De nuevo la maldita impaciencia.

Llegaba algo tarde para la cena, que ya estaba sobre la mesa cuando entre a la cocina. El panorama no era nada agradable. Mi madre estaba sentada en su sitio de siempre, muy recta y con el rostro pálido. Mi hermano comia intentando disimular normalidad, cogiendo y soltando aire profundamente cada vez que mi padre decía alguna nueva barbaridad.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegases, muchacho! – dijo levantando el vaso de forma exagerada - ¡Sientate ahora mismo, tenias a tu madre preocupada! ¿¡No es cierto!? – dijo agarrándola del brazo y zarandeándola mientras ella asentía. Aprete los puños y me sente. El muy idiota debía de haberse vuelto a gastar la paga extra en algún bar. Mire a Itachi, que no levanto la cabeza del plato, y opte por imitarle. Intentamos cenar en silencio, mientras mi padre seguía desvariando y amenazando, relatando de forma exagerada una ocasión en la que él y su compañero habían entrado en una casa llena de ladrones armados.

Itachi se largo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. El había aguantado la ultima ocasión, esta vez me tocaba a mi. Ayudé a mi madre a recoger las cosas lo más rápido posible y después, tras respirar profundamente, me acerque a mi padre.

-¿No estarías mas agusto en el salón, padre?

-¡Estoy perfectamente, perfectamente! – dijo dándome un torpe golpe en el pecho - ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? ¡Nunca me has gustado, chaval!

-Fugaku, es tu hijo…- susurro mi madre.

-No te preocupes, madre – intervine al ver la mirada sadica de mi padre dirigirse hacia ella – Padre tiene toda la razón, no soy nadie. No se como he podido pensar que estaría más comodo en el salón.

-¡Pues a lo mejor si que lo estaría! – volvió a rugir, me agarro del pelo y me zarandeo la cabeza. Aprete los dientes y aguante - ¡Y lo hago porque me da la gana! ¡Porque yo soy el hombre de esta casa! ¡Y en cuanto pueda te pongo las maletas en la calle, niñato! – dijo levantándose tambaleante y marchandose hacia el salón – ¡Traeme más sake, Mikoto!

Me lleve la mano instintivamente a la cabeza para comprobar que mis preciosos cabellos seguían en su lugar y en estado aceptable, y luego me gire hacia mi madre, que temblaba levemente. Al menos mi padre se quedaría dormido en el salón y ella podría descansar tranquila. Le pregunte si quería que hiciese algo más y luego me retiré a mi dormitorio.

Dejé el portátil encendiéndose sobre mi escritorio mientras me iba a la ducha. Permiti que el agua fría recorriese mi cuerpo mientras yo estrangulaba con poca amabilidad la manguera de la ducha. Lance unos cuantos puñetazos al aire y después comencé los rituales higienicos típicos de un baño.

Con la toalla atada a la cintura me sente ante el escritorio. Cogi el pendrive que había usado en casa de Sakura y lo conecte al ordenador. Examine primero los mensajes de móvil. No tenia muchos, algunos eran mios y la mayoría de Ino, algo de publicidad y promociones. Comence a leerlos todos.

Para mi sorpresa, encontré varios mensajes de la rubia amiga de mi novia que no me gustaron un pelo. El primero decía "Tia, he hablado con su vecino y no ha salido de casa desde que tu no estas nada más que para ir al gimnasio, ¡si eso no es raro ya me diras que es!". El segundo "¡No tiene facebook, ni msn, ni tuenti, ni nada! Es un maniaco antisocial, creeme, hay algo raro en el". Y el tercero "Sakura, lo que tengo que contarte es demasiado largo para un msn, mira tu email".

Inmediatamente busque los emails de Ino que había copiado de la bandeja de entrada de Sakura.

_Bueno, puede que por esto me tomes a mi por loca en vez de a el, pero tu sabes que yo te quiero y no puedes decir lo mismo de ese tipo. A los argumentos que ya te di en su dia (siniestro, demasiado guapo, demasiado perfecto) ahora te añado pruebas palpables, ¡y obtenidas de forma muy creible!_

_Le he estado espiando, tia. Si ya lo se, estoy loca, pero es que no podía hacer otra cosa. Le pague a Kiba y a Naruto y montamos guardia prácticamente dia y noche en distintos puntos de su calle y, ¿a que no sabes que? ¡Entraron tres chicas de nuestra edad en la casa! En distintos días, pero entraron. Y no, no hay posibilidad de que fuesen a ver a su hermano, porque, como tu y cualquier otro puede comprobar, Itachi trabaja en las horas en las que recibe las visitas, ¡no hay nadie en su casa cuando esas tres furcias lo visitan! Yo se que te hace mucha ilusión estar con el, pero no te conviene…_

Deje de leer y pegue un puñetazo en la mesa. Otro maldito cuerno. ¿Qué demonios eran toda esa sarta de mentiras? Si alguien me hubiese espiado yo lo sabria, y mas si eran esos tres idiotas. Se lo había inventado todo la muy pu…

Termine de leer el mensaje y otros cuantos posteriores en los que incluso se atrevía a decirle que nos había visto a mi y a una rubia montándonoslo alegremente en el jardín, en una elocuente frase incluso llego a asegurar _"incluso Hinata escucho los gemidos desde su casa, que ya sabes que esta cerca_". Si esta niña quería motivos para odiarme, los tendría.

Segui leyendo los emails hasta que encontré uno en el que Ino le contaba alegremente que sus padres le habían comprado un coche nuevo y que estaba deseando que fuesen juntas de compras.

Y mi cerebro hizo lo demás.

Cogi mi móvil y llame a Sakura. Contesto casi enseguida a mi llamada, lo cual me estraño.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke?

-No hemos decidido si íbamos a volver a salir.

-Oh…pues…

-Podiamos ir de compras – le sugerí con tono alegre.

-La verdad es que Ino también quería ir…

-Perfecto, podemos ir los tres. Os llevare en mi coche.

-En realidad…-hizo una pequeña pausa – El caso es que le han comprado un coche nuevo y quería que fuésemos juntas a algún lado.

-Entiendo, escapada de chicas.

-La verdad, preferiría que vinieses, Ino no es la mejor conductora del mundo – solte una pequeña y calida carcajada y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Sera como si yo no estuviera, te lo prometo. El guarda espaldas modelo.

-Si, ya lo supongo. Tu siempre lo haces todo bien.

Le dedique unas cuantas ternuras más y, después de asegurarme de que su respuesta hacia mi ya no era tan fría, le desee buenas noches. Tenia que dar un paseo nocturno.

La casa de Ino estaba entre la de Sakura y la mia. Podia ir perfectamente andando y llegar hasta ella en menos de diez minutos. Me vesti con ropa negra y llene una mochila con algunos utensilios. Luego me escabullí por la puerta de atrás.

El coche de Ino estaba guardado en una cochera con una seguridad pésima. Por supuesto, la alarma estaba desactivada, y no me supuso ninguna dificultad colarme dentro y acercarme a él sin peligro. Solo me llevo unos minutos ejecutar las modificaciones necesarias para que la torpeza de Ino al volante quedase más que patente al dia siguiente.

La mañana, como cualquiera de verano, era soleada. Corria una suave brisa de aire caliente que aumentaba la sensación de calor. Pensabamos pasar todo el dia fuera, por eso me sorprendió cuando Sakura se presento en mi casa con diez minutos de antelación.

Mis padres aun estaban acostados y todo.

La lleve hasta mi cuarto y le pregunte si quería desayunar algo. Volvi a la cocina y cogi una jarra de zumo frio, un par de vasos, y unos bizcochitos que mi madre había preparado.

-Has venido pronto – le hice saber.

-Si, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, no tenia por que pagar mis problemas contigo.

-Para eso estoy, para sostenerte siempre que lo necesites – dije tomandola en mis brazos y besándola con suavidad. Ella me abrazo agradecida y tiernamente ruborizada, para luego servirnos a ambos el zumo. Comimos mientras ella parloteaba sobre las cosas que necesitaba comprar. Mire el reloj distraídamente, y le recordé que habíamos quedado con Ino en diez minutos, asi que llevamos las cosas a la cocina y salimos de la casa.

En ese momento, mi padre, aun con los restos de la borrachera, salía del salón.

-Asi que te has buscado una perra para montar.

-Papa, deberías ir sentarte, tienes mal aspecto – intente acortarle.

-¿¡Que te he dicho de darme ordenes!? – dijo levantando el dedo índice amenazadoramente. Note como Sakura se tensaba tras mi espalda - ¡Espero que la dejes preñada y sus padres venga a reclamar una pension, porque ese dia te pondré de patitas en la calle! ¿¡Me has oído!?

-Perfectamente. Si nos disculpas, se nos hace tarde.

-¡Eso! ¡Largate! ¡Para cuando vuelvas abre cambiado la cerradura!

Me calce a toda prisa y agradeci que Sakura también lo hiciese asi. Comenzamos a caminar a buen ritmo hacia la casa de Ino y note que ella evitaba mi rostro.

-Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso – le dije tomandola de la mano – Pero no tienes que sentirte mal. Mi padre siempre dice esas cosas cuando bebe demasiado.

-Y…¿le pasa muy a menudo? – se me escapo una sonrisa melancolica – Lo siento, no debi entrometerme.

-No, no te preocupes. ¿A quien si no iba a contarle este tipo de cosas? – desahogarme un poco con ella la llenaría de confianza, pensé – Mi padre lleva…"asustándonos" a mi madre, a mi hermano y a mi desde que tengo memoria. Pero nunca ha llegado a pegarnos, al menos no demasiado.

La mire para sopesar su reacción. No dijo nada y mantuvo la vista fija en la acera.

-¡Por fin llegais tortugas! – nos grito Ino desde su coche, que ya sacaba el morro de la cochera. Sakura dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio por poder dejar el tema y se acercó trotando felizmente al coche. Ino le abrió la puerta del copiloto y le indico que se sentase, pero ella se volvió hacia mi con gesto preocupado.

-Me encanta ir detrás – asegure mientras abria la puerta trasera del coche.

Era un escarabajo de color violeta claro, excesivamente cantoso para mi gusto. Preferia los deportivos, más aerodinámicos. Las dos niñas empezaron a parlotear emocionadas mientras yo me repantingaba en el asiento trasero tanto como me permitia el cinturón. El espacio para mis piernas era insuficiente y estaba terriblemente incomodo.

Ino condujo hasta un centro comercial en las afueras. Y por el camino se salió del carril en doce ocasiones. Yo había previsto menos volantazos, pero eso me daba puntos para mi plan.

-Ino, dejame que te diga que conduces fatal – se mofo Sakura cuando bajamos del coche.

-No se que demonios le pasa a este trasto. Debe ser el viento – dijo un tanto dolida.

-¿El viento? ¿Qué viento?

-El que zarandeaba el coche.

-¡Pero si no hace nada de viento!

Siguieron discutiendo animadamente mientras entrabamos en la gran superficie del centro comercial. No me gustaban ese tipo de lugares. Demasiada gente, demasiada luz, demasiado ruido. Cogi a Sakura por los hombros y me limite a dejarme llevar.

Al final no lo pase demasiado mal. A Ino le fastidio bastante que Sakura estuviese mas pendiente de enseñarme a mi lo que se probaba que a ella, y yo me deleitaba en su sufrimiento y en los modelitos que mi pelirosa se probaba. Me parecía muy atrevido por mi parte sugerirle ropa, asi que almacene en mi mente que marcas y tipo de ropa le agradaba para el futuro.

Paramos para comer en una hamburguesería. Olia a grasa, el espacio era reducido y mi espalda casi tocaba la de la persona sentada tras de mi. A parte de que no me gustaba demasiado la comida basura. Pedi una ensalada mientras ellas disfrutaban de sus enormes hamburguesas con patatas.

Y descubri algo nuevo: a Sakura le daba vergüenza que la mirase mientras comia. Me pase todo el rato mirándola fijamente, de manera que cada vez que iba a abrir la boca, con esfuerzo por el tamaño de la hamburgesa, nuestras miradas se cruzaban, ella se sentía como una idiota y, tras ponerse colorada, volvia a dejarla en su sitio y cogía una patata.

Acabo comiéndose la hamburguesa con cuchillo y tenedor.

Retomamos las visitas a las tiendas, ya solo nos quedaba la segunda planta. El móvil de Ino sonó en su bolso. Lo miro con semblante preocupado y leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Mensaje que había mandado remotamente mi ordenador fingiendo ser su madre. Y no era más que el primero de una cadena de mensajes destinados a volverla loca y atraerla a mis fauces en el momento preciso.

-Lo siento, mi madre quiere que valla a casa de mi abuela, dice que es urgente. Os llevo a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-No hay problema – la tranquilizo Sakura.

Veinte minutos después estábamos delante de la casa de mi novia. Nos despedimos de Ino, que se fue con preocupación.

-No hay nadie en mi casa, ¿quieres pasar? – me preguntó.

-Sera un placer – dije sensualmente.

Abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar. Su dormitorio, a diferencia de lo habitual, estaba en la primera planta.

-Era un comedor en realidad, pero mi madre dice que no necesitamos ninguno y el dormitorio de arriba es muy pequeño.

Además le habían abierto otra puerta al baño de la primera planta de modo que se convertía prácticamente en un baño privado para ella. Me sente en la cama sin esperar invitación, pues sabia que no me la daría. Ella se sento junto a mi y me miro de arriba a abajo, como si fuera la primera vez que se detenia a examinarme.

-Sabes, se muy pocas cosas sobre ti – me insinuo.

-¿Y que quieres saber?

-No se, cosas como cuando es tu cumpleaños.

-Fue el 23 de Julio.

-¿Qué? P-pero si eso ha sido hace un par de semanas, ¡y ya estábamos juntos! – le tape la boca juguetonamente y le dedique media sonrisa.

-Estabas de vacaciones, no quería que te estresases con eso. Solo era el dia que me recuerda que me hago un año más viejo, nada más.

-Era el dia que te recuerda que llevas dieciocho años existiendo, es un dia especial – me regaño, aun con mi mano sobre su boca. Me agarro del brazo y me obligo a apartarlo y, sin soltarlo, se dejo caer sobre mi pecho. Yo me deje caer sobre la cama. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando tumbarme en esa cama.

-Si quieres podemos celebrarlo ahora – sugirió. Le sonreí de forma sensual y ella me devolvió una mirada picarona mientras introducía sus manos por mi camiseta y acariciaba mi pecho – Aun tengo que devolverte un favor, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cuál exactamente? Me debes tantos ya…

Me saco la lengua, juguetona, y me desabrocho el botón del pantalón corto que llevaba. Con deliberada lentitud comenzó a bajar la cremallera, sin perder de vista mi rostro. Deslizó su dedo índice por debajo del bóxer, paseándolo por toda la zona de mi piel que cubria la parte alta. Despues, agarrando bóxer y pantalón, dio varios tirones hasta poner al descubierto todo lo que deseaba ver. Me miro con lujuria y se mordió el labio.

No era el mejor dia, tenia poco tiempo y bien cronometrado.

Timidamente tomo mi miembro con su mano derecha y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. Se sentía genial. Saco la lengua, mostrándomela, y luego la condujo lentamente hasta mi amigo, lamiéndolo con reiterada lentitud en un único movimiento desde el nacimiento de mis testículos hasta el glande.

Y del mismo modo un terrible y placentero escalofrio recorrió toda mi columna vertebral obligándome a arquearme levemente.

-Parece que te gusta – comento mientras seguía acariciándome con sus suaves dedos. Volvió a acercar su boca a mi glande y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con la lengua en la parte más sensible de mi ser, introduciéndosela en la boca de vez en cuando.

Era terriblemente genial.

Y tenia tan poco tiempo para disfrutarlo. Le aparte el rostro con delicadeza y me enderece para cogerla por las axilas como a una niña pequeña. La levante en peso y la subi hasta mi altura, depositándola en la cama y poniéndome sobre ella. Le dedique un millar de besos mientras la desvestía. Le di un suave mordisco en el cuello, a lo que ella respondió con un gemido y clavándome suavemente las uñas en la espalda, a la vez que yo me acomodaba entre sus piernas para penetrarla. Esta vez fue un gran trabajo en equipo. Mientras yo me aferraba a los bordes de la cama para embestirla ella se sujetaba a mi espalda y golpeaba su cadera contra la mia, profundizando e intensificando nuestros movimientos. Me empeñé en lamer cada celula de su cuerpo mientras ella ahogaba los gemidos que suplicaban por salir.

Y mi vista se encontró con su despertador, y la realidad me golpeo con fuerza.

Tome sus piernas con mis manos y se las subi hasta que sus rodillas casi tocaron sus orejas. Y active el modo frenesí, porque tenia prisa. Ella se llevo la mano a la boca, intentando amortiguar los gemidos que ya no podía evitar mientras yo me concentraba en correrme lo antes posible. Me sentí muy aliviado cuando logre terminar. Me deje caer a su costado y ella me agarro la cara para plantarme un profundo beso en los labios.

-Le prometi a mi madre que le ayudaría con la compra – le susurre. Ella solto un bufido.

-Pues ahora el que me debe un favor eres tu – me dijo juguetona mientras cogía mi camiseta para ponérmela ella misma.

Iba bastante apretado de tiempo.

Casi corri hasta mi casa y entre jadeante, con el pantalón mal puesto. Y mi madre me dio una pieza más para mi cohartada.

-Cariño, tu padre necesita que alguien recoja su ropa de la tintorería.

-Voy enseguida – contesté y ella me tendió los tickets de la ropa.

Fui felizmente hasta mi coche y conduje hasta el kilometro 234 de la carretera de la costa. Dos minutos después el coche de Ino apareció por mi derecha y, como mis mensajes le habían indicado, se metia por un estrecho carril de tierra a su izquierda. La segui. Cuando descubrió que no había salida ya era demasiado tarde, mi coche bloqueaba el suyo.

-¿Sasuke? – pregunto extrañada desde su coche.

-Hola – salude mientras me acercaba a su ventanilla - ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

-Mi madr…bueno, ¿y a ti que te importa? Quita tu coche para que pueda salir.

-Creo que no.

Lance un fuerte puñetazo contra su cara que le reventó la nariz. Casi se quedo incosciente del golpe y yo aproveche para echar silicona soluble al agua en su cinturón de seguridad. Mantendria el cinturón de segurida inmovible el tiempo justo y necesario. Me subí al asiento del copiloto sin cerrar la puerta y, apretando su pie con el mio, acelere todo lo que pude en dirección al acantilado. Cuando ya estábamos a unos 120 km/h y quedaba poco para precipitarnos al vacio, salte con una magistral pirueta del coche, que se despecho dando varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer al agua.

Otro cuerno menos del que preocuparse.

Me mire para asegurarme de que no me había hecho ninguna herida que pudiese haber sangrado y dejado mi valiosa sangre en aquel lugar. Por suerte, mi caída había sido perfecta. Saqué mi coche hasta la carretera y deshice el camino andando para luego, con una manta vieja que había cogido de mi garaje, borrar las huellas de mi coche y dejar solo las del de Ino.

Fui a la tintorería, recogi la ropa de mi padre, volvi a casa y, después de una suculenta cena, me acoste y me sumí en un tranquilo sueño.

Despues de eso, Sakura no salió de su casa hasta el comienzo del año universitario. Pero mejor era que no saliese a que cortase conmigo por una idiota entrometida.

Siempre recordare el primer dia de clase en la Universidad.

Fui a recogerla a su casa y, aunque aun estaba en un estado algo zombi, charlamos distraídamente todo el camino hasta el campus. La jornada no duro ni un par de horas, lo justo para la presentancion oficial y marcharnos a casa. La cosa aun no estaba como para fiestas. La lleve de vuelta y me autoinvite a entrar.

La segui hasta su cuarto como un autómata y luego observe como ella se derrumbaba en la cama.

-Sakura, ya han pasado…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – dijo rompiendo a llorar. Me sente junto a ella y la envolví en mis brazos. Abrazo que ella deshizo con un movimiento brusco - ¡Para! T-tengo algo que contarte.

Me quede muy quieto y, ciertamente asustado. Mi instinto ya me advertía de que venia lo peor.

-Mi vida esta rodeada de muerte, Sasuke. Y no puedo soportarlo más. No sirve de nada fingir que ninguna de ellas a ocurrido. ¡Mis dos mejores amigas han muerto en un plazo de tres años! – se acercó al escritorio y tomo un pañuelo de papel – He pedido el traslado de expediente a otra Universidad, Sasuke, y me han dado una beca. Me marcho.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Que me marcho y…y que lo nuestro…n-no puede seguir.

-¿Qué?

-¡He perdido a muchas personas importantes en mi vida, y no quiero seguir recordándolas cada vez que salgo de estas cuatro paredes o cuando te veo a ti!

-A mi no me has perdido, Sakura – dije desesperado, tomandola de nuevo entre mis brazos – Me tienes a mi, siempre.

-¡No es suficiente! – dijo llorando con más fuerza – No hay marcha atrás…Solo me he quedado un dia más aquí para poder acompañarte. Pense que para ti era especial que fuésemos juntos a tu primer dia…

-¿Y de que me sirve si te largas? – dije con ira - ¿De que me sirve si vas a salir corriendo? ¡La gente muere!

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡Era mi mejor amiga!

-Y ella querria que lo superaras.

-¡Tu no sabes lo que ella querria porque no la conoces! ¡De nada! ¡Era mi amiga y no la tuya! - Me volvió a apartar de un empujon – Creeme, lo siento mucho, pero necesito empezar de nuevo.

Y sin más palabras, me señalo la puerta. Sali de la casa, cogi el coche, y conduje hasta la mia.

Y sus palabras me persiguieron todo el camino: ¡No es suficiente!

* * *

**1 review = 1 sonrisa**

**10 sonrisas = ¡1 Capitulo!**

**¡Haz sonreir a Zoe!**


	5. Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura

"Nirmi - porfin mato a ino XD" **XDDDD dios que cruel**

"Rioko001 - Pero no me imagino un buen motivo para que Ino hiciera eso =ω=" **Pues me parece que ya no podremos saberlo xDDDD**

"Javiitha'S - Con este fic´se encuentran unas ideas de asesinatos sin ser vistos que madre mia! xDD a ver si alguien coje alguna de estas ideas o-o alguien que tenga complejo de Uchiha seguro xD" **LOL te imaginas, por dios noooooooooooooooooooooooo. Gracias por la suerte, parece que si me la tragiste, y suerte a todos los que están de exámenes xD!**

**Gracias a todos por vuestras sonrisas, os amoooooo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bukanzen Seikaku  
ZoeUchiha**

**Cinco. Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura**

Sakura cambio su número de teléfono y su email en un pobre intento de perder el contacto con cualquier persona de su vida anterior. Estaba claro que estaba más que dispuesta a olvidarse de todo. Incluido de mi.

Sin embargo yo no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente. Despues de todo era mi chica.

De nada me servia perseguirla como un psicópata obseso, eso la asustaría y la alejaría aun más de mi. Probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que encontrase el momento idóneo para retomar nuestra relación. Y esta vez debía ser para siempre, o no merecería la pena.

Ciertamente, su abandono me dolio, y mucho. Intente mantenerme insensible ante mi familia, pero mi madre pareció notar algo, porque durante una semana solo preparó mis platos preferidos.

Dos semanas después de su marcha ya había conseguido su numero de teléfono de un numero de información gratuita, tanto el de su casa como el móvil, su dirección y su email de la ficha universitaria e incluso en que clase estaba.

Se había mudado a una ciudad a dos horas de distancia de la nuestra. Tampoco es que se hubiese fugado al otro confín del mundo, pero así todo sería más fácil. Me mantuve pasivo durante todo el primer cuatrimestre, concentrándome en mis estudios y en ultimar los detalles de mi plan maestro, el plan de mi vida. Despues informé a mis padres de que había conseguido una beca para unirme a un grupo de trabajo intensivo sobre medicina forense, y ya podeis adivinar en que ciudad. Las clases del proyecto eran los viernes y los sabados por lo que tenia la excusa perfecta para largarme todo el fin de semana hasta allí. Pero no para estar con ella, solo para asegurarme de que estaba bien…y desde la distancia.

La vigile durante 6 largos años.

Incluso segui fingiendo participar en el proyecto cuando acabó, durmiendo muchas veces en el coche por no poder permitirme un alojamiento. Pero merecía la pena.

Lo que no merece la pena es que relate aquí todas mis noches en vela asegurándome de que ella dormía sana y salva en su cama, pero supongo que os gustara saber que fue de todo aquel que intento entrometerse en mi perfecta vida.

Ya había aprendido la lección: a Sakura no le gustaba dejar un rastro de muertos a su alrededor, asi que tenia que ser más sutil para desacerme de esa escoria.

Tardó tres años en darle una oportunidad a un compañero suyo de la facultad. Yo ya llevaba vigilándole un tiempo, pues solia rondarla demasiado. Se llamaba Kimura Takuya, un tipejo carismático bueno para nada. Aunque con algo de talento para el baloncesto. Precisamente iba a la universidad con una beca de deportes, por lo que fue más que sencillo deshacerse de él. No les deje tener ni una sola cita.

Fue muy fácil mandarle un mensaje haciéndome pasar por la secretaria del decano de una prestigiosa universidad concediéndole plaza en su equipo de baloncesto, pero pidiéndole que se presentase en menos de tres días allí o perdería la beca. Aquella misma tarde el muy idiota se largo, dejando plantada a Sakura que no volvió a saber de el.

Obviamente, no me conformé con eso. Compre justo el asiento de avion contiguo al suyo e incluso charlé con el por el camino. Despues, haciéndole creer que iba a la misma universidad le ofrecí que fuésemos en el mismo taxi. Lo sentí por el taxista.

Sakura ni siquiera se entero del suceso, pues no era raro que se despeñase un taxi por un precipicio mal señalizado y la noticia apenas fue recogida por los periódicos locales.

El siguiente apareció seis meses después. Se conocieron en una discoteca. Yo estaba camuflado entre la gente, como siempre, vigilándola, mientras el tipo le tiraba los tejos. Vi cierto brillo en los ojos de ella, asi que en cuanto el tipo le dijo que iba al baño, le segui. Por fortuna, el baño estaba abarrotado, por lo que el idiota salió por la puerta de atrás a mear al callejón. Lo apuñale por la espalda, con rapidez y eficacia, sin darle oportunidad a quejarse y, por supuesto, sin dejar mancha. Despues introduje una bolsita de droga en su chaqueta y le robe el dinero de la cartera. Cuando al dia siguiente las noticias informaron de "un nuevo caso de asesinato por trapicheo de drogas", Sakura ni siquiera imaginó que se trataba del chico que la había dejado nuevamente plantada en la discoteca.

Yo, por mi parte, no me permití el lujo de relacionarme con nadie que no fuese indispensable. Parte de mi plan dependía precisamente de mi perfeccion, que necesitaba llevar a niveles extremos.

Para empezar necesitaba influencias.

En la facultad consegui que todos los profesores me idolatrasen y me relacionaba con los alumnos mas sobresalientes, y no solo por sus notas, sino por sus familias y contactos.

Por lo que, tras terminar la carrera con dos especializaciones y un expediente perfecto, apenas pasaron dos días antes de recibir mi primera oferta de trabajo en el hospital privado del hijo de un profesor mio.

Lo siguiente que necesitaba era todo lo que cualquiera puede desear, una vida estable, independiente y lo más comoda posible. Sakura había decidido especializarse en cardiología y, como su cerebro no era tan perfecto como el mio, tuvo que emplear seis años en lugar de cinco para concluir con la carrera. Eso me dejo un magnifico margen de un año para conseguir una gran casa en una nueva urbanización en las afueras de la ciudad y amueblarla debidamente. Y también tuve tiempo para conseguir una posición influyente en el hospital.

Una semana después de la graduación de Sakura tuve que desacerme del cardiólogo de mi clínica. Pero no podía matarlo, porque seguro que de eso si se enteraba. Asi que movi unos cuantos hilos aquí y alla y el jefe se enteró oportunamente de que mantenía relaciones con varias enfermeras e incluso con alguna cliente habitual.

Y yo mismo deje una copia del curriculum de Sakura sobre su mesa, desaciendome del resto de informes de la posible competencia.

Entró a trabajar por primera vez un jueves a mediados de julio.  
Yo la había seguido prudencialmente con el coche, pero no me atreví a acercarme a ella. Todabia no. La observe con prudencia durante todo el dia hasta el descanso para el café. La pobre estaba bastante perdida, tanto que llevaba casi cinco minutos delante de la maquina de café sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-El café moca es el numero 12 – dije con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la bata. Ella pulsó el botón que llevaba rato buscando y se volvió para agradecérmelo. Obviamente, se quedo sin palabras.

-Sasuke…

-Que sorpresa tan agradable verte – aseguré, terminando la frase con una media sonrisa seductora.

-¿Trabajas aquí? – preguntó tras unos segundos de bloqueo mental. Recogí su café por ella y se lo tendí mientras yo pulsaba la tecla del café solo.

-Desde hace un año – conteste mientras veía caer el café en la taza - ¿Estas sustituyendo a Fukuoda en cardiología?

-Supongo que debe ser el medico que tenia antes mi puesto – dijo un poco incomoda, como yo esperaba. Mi frase iba teñida totalmente de desconfianza hacia sus habilidades, como si diera por sentado que la hecharian en dos días y Fukuoda volveria como si nada.

-Bueno, pues te deseo suerte. Tengo que poco tiempo antes de empezar las consultas. Podriamos quedar si te apetece y ponernos al dia – dije sin darle tiempo a nada más y comencé a alejarme.

-C-claro – alcanzó a tartamudear cuando yo ya doblaba la esquina.

Su rostro había mostrado fascinación durante los pocos minutos que le había permitido para contemplar mi perfecta persona. Eso era bueno. Ademas, mi desinteres le produciría curiosidad y que la cuestionase ganas de demostrar lo que había conseguido durante todo el tiempo de separación.

Durante tres días me ocupe plenamente de mi trabajo, evitándola en los pasillos de manera obvia e intentando que los encuentros imprescindibles fuesen lo más cortos posible. Y al cuarto dia, ella vino a mi despacho. Tardo menos de lo que yo había previsto.

-Sasuke – dijo con tono alegre mientras entreabría la puerta - ¿Estas ocupado?

-No especialmente – conteste sin levantar la vista del ordenador. Ella tomo esto por una invitación y se sento ante mi escritorio. Llevaba una sugerente falda lo suficiente larga para que no le regañase el jefe y lo suficiente corta para que se fijasen en ella, cosa que no solia hacer. Bajo la bata blanca resaltaba un sueter rojo escotado que perfilaba todas sus curvas.

-Habia pensado que estaría bastante bien eso de ponernos al dia – dijo paseando la mirada por el despacho, sin detenerse en nada en especial.

-Hum, si, supongo que si – dije aun sin mirarla explícitamente.

-¿Te viene muy mal esta noche? Es que tenia un compromiso, pero se cancelo, y ya me había hecho al cuerpo de no cenar en casa…

-Oh, asi que me usas de segundo plato – yo sabia perfectamente que ese compromiso no había existido nunca.

-¡No digas tonterías! No…no era con un hombre – se justifico, un poco incomoda.

-Asi que quieres ir a cenar – se mordió el labio, irritada por que no la mirase – Conozco un sitio bastante decente a una manzana de aquí. Podemos ir en mi coche.

-Esplendido porque he tenido que dejar el mio en el taller – debido a que yo mismo me había ocupado de soltarle un par de piezas por aquí y otras por allá - ¿Sales a las ocho?

-Me gustaría quedarme hasta las nueve para poder terminar el papeleo.

-Perfecto – dijo asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza y levantándose lenta y dubitativamente – Pues…nos vemos luego.

Sonrei con suficiencia cuando hubo cerrado la puerta.

Una hora después, a las nueve en punto y después de haber estado esperando cinco minutos tras la puerta, volvió a tocar.

-¿Estas listo? – mostraba tanta impaciencia contenida.

-Si – dije en el mismo momento en que la pantalla del monitor se apagaba. Deje la bata en el armario y en su lugar tome la chaqueta de mi impecable traje, tomandome mi tiempo, sin prisas. Comprobé que no hubiese llamadas en el móvil, a sabiendas de que no las habría, me asegure de que las llaves estaban en el bolsillo izquierdo y después me dirigi hacia la puerta, donde ella me esperaba, abrazada a su chaquetón.

Anduvimos en silencio hasta mi coche.

El restaurante que había preseleccionado para aquella primera cita estaba en un carísimo hotel con vistas al lago artificial de un campo de golf. Nuestra mesa llevaba reservada casi tres meses.

-¿Cuándo has reservado? – me pregunto mientras íbamos hacia nuestra mesa.

-Hace media hora o asi – dije sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo has conseguido mesa aquí? – dijo mirando, cohibida, a todas partes.

-El hijo del dueño era compañero de la facultad de mi hermano – el metre, que nos había acompañado hasta allí, nos pregunto que queríamos beber y luego se marcho tras dejarnos las cartas.

-¿Vienes mucho a este sitio? – dijo distraídamente mientras examinaba la carta.

-No, la verdad. Pense que te gustarian las vistas – ella dio un suspiro y, bajando la carta, me miro con determinación.

-Creo que ya somos mayorcitos para hablar sin irnos por las ramas – afirmó ella y yo alce las cejas – Me has estado evitando en el hospital.

-Tal vez – admiti. Era parte del juego.

-¿Por qué? – exigió saber con gesto dolido.

-Bueno, ya sabes, "quiero olvidarme de todo" y eso – suspiro con cierto alivio y me miro con ternura negando con la cabeza.

-No tenias por que hacer eso, ahora somos compañeros de trabajo, no vamos a poder evitarnos el resto de nuestra vida.

-Tampoco tenemos por qué mantener una relación que no sea estrictamente profesional – le dije en el momento en que depositaban nuestras bebidas en la mesa – Si eso es lo que quieres, lo respeto.

-¿Y cuando he dicho yo que eso sea lo que quiera? – dijo frunciendo el ceño. Sonrei y le di un trago a mi vaso.

-No te enfades – le pedi, haciéndola enrojecer. Pedimos nuestra comida y esperamos en silencio, contemplando el lago donde unos patos nadaban.

-Bueno, ¿Qué ha sido de ti en este tiempo? ¿Estas casado? ¿Padre de cinco hijos? – me pregunto sonriendo. Volvi a alzar las cejas.

-Me he casado dos veces, y las dos veces me he divorciado. Por ahora solo tengo tres hijos – se quedo de piedra y me miro con ojos desorbitados – Obviamente, estoy de broma. No he tenido ninguna relación seria, si eso es lo que te preocupa de estos seis años – volvió a enrojecer y dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Yo tampoco he encontrado a nadie especial.

-Interesante coincidencia. ¿Cómo es que te especializaste en cardiología? – dije cambiando radicalmente de tema.

La mantuve entretenida en temas banales el resto de la velada. Como estaba su madre, a donde había ido de viaje final de carrera, si había tenido algún empleo antes…Aunque yo ya sabia la respuesta a todo aquello.

Y, sin darle oportunidad a nadie más, la lleve hasta su casa. Le pregunte cortésmente la dirección, aunque yo ya sabia que había vuelto a instalarse con su madre.

-Oye, ¿y que tal tu familia? Solo hemos hablado de mi – dijo ella con verdadero interés mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su casa.

-Pues, mi padre me echó de casa hace tres años, no he vuelto a verle desde entonces. Mi madre viene a veces a verme a mi casa y hablo con ella por teléfono. Itachi vive al otro lado de la ciudad con su esposa y sus dos retoños y me invita cortésmente a comer con ellos cada dos semanas.

Como cualquier persona normal, se había quedado únicamente con la primera parte, esa en la que me echaban de casa.

-Se que no debería preguntar…

-No, no nos peleamos. Simplemente se emborracho, yo llege un poco mas tarde de lo habitual y mi maleta ya me esperaba en la puerta.

-Si los padres echasen a sus hijos cada vez que llegan tarde…

-Por suerte, no son hijos de mi padre. De todos modos ya pensaba marcharme.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del camino. La despedi cortes mente, evitando que me besara en las mejillas, y di media vuelta hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, donde me esperaba mi lujosa casa.

Segui ignorándola, aunque en menor grado, durante la siguiente semana. Ahora, al menos, la saludaba en los pasillos.

Y ella parecía verdaderamente molesta por mi trato distante. Y un domingo, a las once y media de la noche, hizo una de las cuatro cosas que yo había previsto que podría llegar a hacer. Se planto en mi casa. Se había dejado deliberadamente el paraguas y estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, debido a una molesta tormenta tropical. Llevaba un short tejano y una blusa blanca que ahora se transparentaba y pegaba a cada fibra de su esbelto cuerpo. Sus curvas no habían aumentado en los últimos seis años, manteniendo una perfecta armonía corporal.

-Estas mojada – señale cuando abri la puerta.

-¿Tu crees? – dijo mirándose con gesto inocente. Despues volvió el rostro hacia mi y me suplico con la mirada - ¿Puedo pasar?

Me aparte de la puerta para que pasara y cerre tras ella.

-Espera un segundo aquí, no es por nada pero preferiría que no mojases el parqué – dije dirigiéndome a la escalera principal que subia hasta mi dormitorio.

-Lo siento – se disculpo.

Volvi al cabo de unos minutos con un albornoz y una toalla que tendí en el suelo de manera que crease un camino entre la puerta de entrada y el baño más cercano. Se quito los zapatos y fue al baño a cambiarse.

-Esto es un poco violento – dijo saliendo finalmente enroscada en el albornoz azul marino.

-Tu te lo has buscado.

-He usado una toalla para secarme, espero que no te importe – dijo un poco azorada.

-No te preocupes – dije señalando con la cabeza hacia la zona del salón – Sentemonos.

La casa era una moderna construcción de mi propio hermano en colaboración unos socios suyos. Estaba compuesta por perfectas zonas rectangulares que le daban un aspecto estilizado y formal. El pasillo de entrada estaba separado del salón únicamente por unas cristaleras correderas que, tras bajar dos escalones de fino y caro mármol blanco, daban acceso al salón rectangular. Dos de las paredes eran completamente de cristal blindado y mostraban la zona de la piscina y el acantilado que separaba la casa del mar. Dos sofás, de cuero color chocolate, de cuatro plazas y colocados en forma de "ele" frente a un televisor de 60 pulgadas, contrastaban con el color crema de las paredes. Hasta la interrupción había estado rellenando papeles mientras veía una serie de médicos especialistas en huesos, por lo que la única luz encendida era la de una lámpara cuadrada que desprendía una tenue pero acogedora luz amarilla.

Me senté en mi sofá preferido, junto a mis papeles, y la anime a que me imitase. Se sento con cuidado y recelo en el otro sofá y observo la estancia, fascinada.

-Es una casa preciosa.

-Gracias.

Fingió prestar atención a la televisión mientras, seguramente, meditaba las palabras que iba a decirme ahora. Yo, por mi parte, coloque mis documentos nuevamente en mi archivador y lo deposite en una mesa camilla de madera oscura que ocupaba el espacio entre los sofás y la televisión.

-¿Sasuke?

-Hm

-¿Seria posible…que tu…después de todo este tiempo…aun pudieses sentir algo por mi?

-¿He dado alguna muestra de ello? – pregunte con cara incrédula.

-No, desde luego que no. Pero, si lo estas haciendo por mi, por favor, no te reprimas.

-Creo que no eres consciente del daño que me hiciste al marcharte – le dije con voz severa pero dolida – Con eso no quiero decir que te guarde rencor, en absoluto, comprendo tu decisión. Pero eso no quita el dolor que pase con tu perdida. Y, te recuerdo, fuiste tu la que decidiste que lo dejásemos. No es suficiente, no dijiste eso.

-Claro que no era suficiente en ese momento…

-¿Insinuas que ahora que soy un medico prestigioso con una gran y hermosa casa y un jugoso sueldo, soy suficiente?

-¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿Qué estas diciendo? – dijo levantándose y acercándose a mi – Sabes que yo no me refería a eso – dijo con los ojos humedecidos. Y, ciertamente, lo sabia. Yo no era suficiente para aliviar su dolor. Y ahora que el dolor había desaparecido, volveria a ser mia.

Se sento junto a mi y puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas, mirándolas como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Le acaricie las manos, delineando sus dedos con los mios, y ella dejo escapar una lagrima que le recorrió toda la mejilla y callo pesadamente sobre el sofá. La tome de la cintura y la atraje hasta mi, acariciando su cuello desnudo con mis labios. Habia hechado tanto de menos esa piel. Introduje la mano dentro del albornoz y acaricie su columna vertebral con la llema de mis dedos, como tantas otras veces, mientras ella no reprimía un escalofrio. La tome por el mentón y la mire profundamente, intentando transmitirle serenidad y seguridad. Acerque a nuestros rostros y deje que nuestros labios se acariciasen suavemente antes de besarla. Hacia tantas noches que soñaba con aquellos labios. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, como solia hacer, acariciando mis hombros por debajo de la camisa con sus suaves dedos. Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo, con calma, con ternura, sin buscar nada más. Ella dejo caer el albornoz al suelo, guiando mis manos por su suave piel, deseando únicamente sentirme más cerca de ella. Y la magia del momento se rompió con el suave murmullo de sus tripas.

Me levante, con ella en brazos, y la lleve hasta mi dormitorio. La tendí en la cama, pulcra y perfectamente hecha, como todo lo que yo hacia.

-Espera aquí, ni te muevas – le adverti.

-Si, señor – dijo dándome el saludo militar.

Volvi a descender a la planta baja y fui directo a la cocina. Tome dos tarrinas de mousse de chocolate y las vertí en un elegante cuenco de la vajilla que, con gran gusto, me había regalado mi madre. Cogi el bote de nata montada e hice unos pequeños montoncitos blancos en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la montañita de mousse. Despues le clave dos cucharillas de postre. Tome una bandeja de desayuno de un cajón y me dijirgí al minibar del salón a por dos copas de dulce néctar de los sueños. Despues, con todo debidamente colocado en la bandeja, volvi a subir.

Ella estaba extendida sensualmente sobre la cama, abrazada a mi almohada preferida de las cuatro que había en la gran cama de matrimonio. Sonrio al ver el mousse, su postre favorito, y se aparto un poco para dejarme sitio. Tras asegurarme de la debida estabilidad de la bandeja sobre la cama, me deje caer suavemente junto a ella, que me miraba con ojos brillantes y sonrientes.

Dedicandole media sonrisa tome una de las cucharillas y, tras llenarla debidamente, la acerque a su boca.

-Se una niña buena – dejo escapar una suave carcajada y abrió la boca, obediente.

-¿Tu no quieres? – dijo cogiendo la cucharilla restante.

-No es que sea mi comida favorita.

-¿Y como es que tienes en tu casa? – dijo tomando una cucharada y acercándomela a la boca.

-A mis sobrinos les chifla – menti aceptando su ofrecimiento, lamiendo con lentitud la cuchara.

Pero no era noche para eso. Se acurruco entre mis brazos y disfrutamos del silencio y el chocolate tanto tiempo como pudimos. Despues retomamos los besos y las caricias. Ya era noche cerrada cuando nos aburrimos de explorarnos mutuamente, comprobando los cambios que el tiempo había causado en nuestros cuerpos. La acomode entre las sabanas para protegerla de la humedad y me acurruque junto a ella, respirando el fresco olor de su pelo y acariciándole los brazos hasta que se quedo dormida. Despues, la imite.

A pesar de la larga noche me desperté temprano. Era algo que me pasaba habitualmente cuando no hacia algo correcto y me dormía sabiendo que había cometido una imperfección. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana del lunes y yo ya andaba en pijama veraniego por mi casa, con la bandeja sucia en las manos, hasta mi cocina, satisfecho de saber que la mujer de mi vida estaba plácidamente dormida en el piso de arriba.

El timbre de la puerta sonó durante unos segundos, y rece por que no hubiese despertado a mi bella durmiente. Termine de depositar las cosas en el lavavajillas y me dirigi a la puerta.

-Buenos días, supongo que es usted el señor Uchiha.

Era una mujer no mayor que yo, rubia y con cuerpo sugerente. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta y falda de color arena surcado de verticales rayas grises que acentuaban sus curvas.

-El mismo – dije sacudiéndome distraído el pelo sin peinar. Ella me escaneo con la mirada, de arriba abajo, y negó de forma imperceptible ante mi aspecto. ¿Y que esperaba a esas horas de la mañana?

-Soy la inspectora de casos abierto Sabaku no Temari – dijo mostrándome la placa – Y he venido para hacerle unas preguntas con referencia a algunos asesinatos cometidos en la ciudad.

¡La ostia¡

Me dieron ganas de agarrar el perchero metalico que estaba a mi derecha y batearle la cabeza.

-¿Podria ser en otro momento? Tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de media hora, una operación imprevista.

-Imaginaba que diría algo asi, por lo que si no quiere tenerme aquí dia y noche le aconsejo que se presente en la comisaria durante el dia de hoy. Pregunte por mi o por el inspector Nara.

Y, tras mirarme nuevamente con desden, se dio media vuelta para atravesar el jardín hasta su coche dorado metalizado.

La vi desaparecer por la carretera hacia la salida de la urbanización. Y aun me quede unos minutos más en la puerta, sin soltarla, con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo paralizado.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en destrozar mi vida perfecta?

* * *

**1 review = 1 sonrisa**

**10 sonrisas = ¡1 Capitulo!**

**¡Haz sonreir a Zoe!**

**Este ha sido un poco más corto, pero todo sea por el bien de la intriga!**


	6. El problema de todo ser perfecto es…

**Waaaaaaaa, esto empieza a ser preocupante, cada vez me quedan mas cortos y eso no se puede permitir!!!!. Pero es que he estado de fiesta y he tenido poco tiempo ._. , era esto o nada, juerga primaveral granadina……..ains la primavera que la sangre altera. Bueno xDDD, que gracias una vez más por vuestros reviews, hacen que me sienta mal cuando no actualizo rápido y me ayudan a concentrarme en escribir algo medianamente decente. Espero que os guste y que el titulo del capitulo os deje una intriga añadida por saber cual será el próximo titulo xD!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bukanzen Seikaku**_**  
(**__**Personalida Defectuosa)**_

**ZoeUchiha**

**Seis. El problema de todo ser perfecto es…**

Vertí sobre la taza algo de leche, café y chocolate liquido. Luego repasé los bordes con algo de nata. Puse las tazas de café sobre la bandeja junto a unas cuantas tostadas de mermelada de melocotón. Sakura aun dormitaba en mi cama, abrazada a la almohada. Entreabrió pesadamente los ojos y me sonrio.

Deje la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y me agache para besarla.

-Buenos días – dije acariciándole el pelo mientras ella intentaba enderezarse sin que la sabana que cubria su cuerpo desnudo se resbalase – Espero que tengas hambre – dije sentándome, recostado contra el cabecero de plumas, y colocando la bandeja entre ambos.

Ella observo con ilusión su café favorito cubierto de nata y lo cogió inmediatamente.

-No tenias por qué molestarte – aseguro antes de darle un sorbo, con cuidado por si aun estaba muy caliente. Agarre una de las tostadas y le di un buen mordisco.

-Acaba de estar aquí una inspectora de policía – dije sin más rodeos.

-Pense que seria el correo o algo asi lo que toco a la puerta – dijo mirándome con preocupación - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Quieren hacerme unas preguntas sobre unos casos abiertos – vi una mueca de dolor en su rostro mezclada con la sorpresa – Lo siento, no debería habértelo contado. No será nada, estarán repasando los casos.

-Entonces tal vez me llamen a mi también.

-Puede, o puede que no.

Continuamos en silencio unos minutos, mientras yo engullía mi tostada y ella terminaba el café.

-Gracias por contármelo – dijo posando su mano sobre la mia – Normalmente las personas no van contando por ahí que les investiga la policía en su primera cita.

-No me investigan – dije un tanto a la defensiva – No ha especificado nada, solo que quiere que valla esta tarde.

-¿Tienes algún compromiso ahora?

-La verdad es que si – menti.

-Bueno, entonces me visto y me marcho, de todos modos yo también quería hacer un par de cosas – dijo mordiendo rápidamente una tostada.

-Le he dado un lavado rápido a la ropa y a salido de la secadora sin demasiadas arrugas, aunque si me das cinco minutos te la plancho – dije levantándome.

-¡Sasuke! Si solo es para ir a casa – su voz se apago cuando comencé a bajar los escalones hacia la planta baja.

Unos veinte minutos después, Sakura abandono la casa tras despedirse con un intenso beso.

Ahora me tocaba estrujar mi cerebro. ¿Qué demonios podía haber pasado?

Repasé mentalmente todos mis asesinatos intentando encontrar un simple error en cualquiera de ellos. No lo había. No podía haberlo. Estuve tentando de visitar cada uno de los lugares donde habían acontecido, pero eso sería sospechoso.

Pase toda la mañana repasando mis coartadas y recordando todo lo que "se suponía" que había hecho cada dia de asesinato, para que no me pillase desprevenido el interrogatorio de la inspectora. Y, por supuesto, intente adivinar que preguntas me haría. Pero como no sabia exactamente en que se basaban para investigarme, me fue del todo imposible.

Estaba claro que algo tendría que ver con Shikamaru, pero el mismo había testificado a mi favor, por asi decirlo. Su coartada mantenía la mia en pie.

Algo antes de las cinco de la tarde, y tras vestirme de forma informal pero elegante, me dirigí a la comisaria central de policía. Pregunte por los inspectores y me pidieron que esperase. Me indicaron que me sentase en unos asientos muy concretos. No me costo mucho trabajo identificar la cámara. Habia un monton de revistas sobre una mesa y tomé distraídamente una cuyo titular gritaba "¡Se casaron en secreto hace una semana!". La revista solo tenia chismorreos estúpidos, pero si me estaban mirando por la cámara para analizar mi comportamiento esto les daría un perfil muy distinto al mio.

-Ya puede pasar, señor Uchiha – me dijo el caballero que había en el mostrador de entrada.

Por suerte no me llevaron a una sala de interrogatorios. Eso me hubiese agobiado mucho. El despacho de la inspectora Sabaku era alargado y estrecho, con dos sillas ante un escritorio metalico austera y ordenadamente ocupado por montones de folios, expedientes y la pantalla de un ordenador.

-Gracias por venir, señor Uchiha, no me hubiese gustado tener que ir a buscarle – dijo señalando uno de los asientos – Sientese. Creo que ya conoce al inspector Nara – él estaba apoyado contra la ventana del despacho, con un vaso de plástico de café y aire ausente. Asenti con la cabeza y me sente.

Ella hizo lo propio y tomo dos carpetas del monton.

-Supongo que querra saber por qué tenemos, después de tanto tiempo, sospechas sobre usted.

-Desde luego, y espero que no se enfade cuando los demande por hacerme perder el tiempo sin pruebas firmes.

-Ya habíamos contado con eso, por lo que no le hubiésemos llamado si no pensásemos que era necesario hablar con usted – dijo cerrando la carpeta que había estado leyenda y levantándola para que pudiera leer el titulo – La familia de Neji Hyuuga a logrado que reabran el caso que, como supongo sabe, no se cerro satisfactoriamente. Hemos vuelto a comprobar las declaraciones de los presentes y a practicar las pruebas. Y, la verdad, después de leer la suya y la de la señorita Sakura Haruno, me interesé personalmente por esa habitación en la que estuvieron. Es muy sencillo salir de ella sin utilizar la puerta, y más para alguien como usted – dijo extrayendo una foto mia con seis años menos. Supongo que lo decía por mi atlético y perfecto cuerpo.

-Y supongo que el inspector Nara le habrá contado que estaba más interesado en otros temas esa noche – dije mirando levemente al moreno, que dio un sorbo al café.

-Si, y ese es el motivo por el que no le he llamado hasta ahora. Para ser más precisos el motivo es este – dijo cogiendo el segundo expediente - Kimura Takuya, 23 años, muerto en accidente de trafico junto con el conductor del taxi en el que viajaba. Lo sorprendente es que los otros taxistas del aeropuerto afirman que en el taxi había una persona más cuando se marcharon de allí – extrajo un folio y leyó – Moreno, alto y atlético, bien vestido y siniestro – me miro alzando las cejas - ¿Has visto tu alguien asi últimamente, Shikamaru?

-Hmmm, no sabria decirte – la inspectora devolvió el papel a la carpeta y extrajo otro.

-Y, mira que coincidencia, que Uchiha Sasuke viajaba en el mismo avión, en el asiento contiguo. Y aun más curioso, apenas hay dos horas de diferencia entre la llegada del avión y el que tomó de vuelta.

Maldita puta.

-Y supongo que ahora me explicara el móvil de los dos crímenes – dije tomando distraídamente el papel donde estaban apuntados los vuelos.

-Esperaba que me lo explicase usted – aparte la vista del papel y la mire fijamente.

-¿Esta hablando en serio?

-Si no lo hace usted lo descubriré yo.

-Pues va a tener que disculparme, porque yo no asesine a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Y por que tomo usted ese avión, señor Uchiha, por que compartió taxi con el señor Kimura?

-Fui hasta allí a recoger una copia de un análisis forense para mi tesis. El taxi me dejo a medio camino. Lo compartimos simplemente porque hablamos un rato en el avión y compartíamos ruta.

-¿Tiene usted pruebas de eso? – dijo esta vez Nara, dejando caer el vaso vacio a la papelera.

-Creo que aun tengo la copia y, si no recuerdo mal, el impreso para solicitar el informe.

-Los espero ambos con ansias.

Nos despedimos formalmente y sali de allí, intranquilo.

¿Habian jugado ya todas sus cartas o se guardaban algo en la manga?

Fui directamente a casa a falsificar el impreso de solicitud del informe forense inexistente. Ciertamente, en mi tesis hacia referencia a un caso que se había dado en aquella ciudad, asi que podía decir que use el expediente como referencia. Hackee la base de datos del instituto forense para buscar libremente el informe en concreto. Despues cree el impreso, deje una copia en la base de datos, y otra para mi. Lo mande todo por correo a la comisaria. No tenia ninguna intención de volver.

Sakura utilizaba los lunes, dia que ambos teníamos libre, para pasarse caritativamente por un hogar de ancianos y, además de hacerles algo de compañía, comprobar sus corazoncitos de forma gratuita. Conecte mi portátil a las cámaras de seguridad del lugar y me dedique a observarla.

Aquel lunes había entrado un nuevo trabajador. Y no era, ni más ni menos que Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Coincidencia? Se saludaron, de forma poco eufórica por parte de ella, irradiando felicidad por la de el.

-¿Trabajas aquí? – pregunto confusa mi chica.

-Si, por fin logre sacarme las oposiciones. Hice algunos cursos de trabajo social – dijo rascándose la cabeza. Sin dejar de mirar el monitor abri otra ventana para comprobar eso. Ciertamente en el boletín oficial del estado podía leerse que Uzumaki Naruto había aprobado, aunque por los pelos, las oposiciones. Busque en el ordenador del hogar de ancianos que tenia hackeado para ver las cámaras su expediente. Habia solicitado plaza hacia tres meses y, finalmente, tras un traslado de una de las asistentas sociales, la había obtenido.

Parlotearon un rato más sobre que habían hecho con su vida.

-¡Cardiologa! ¡Eres tan lista Sakura chaaaaaaaaaan! – exclamo con adoracion tomandola de la mano. Arrugé la nariz con asco.

-Baja la voz – dijo ella, preocupada por si podían molestar a los ancianos – Hay cientos de cardiólogos en el país, millones en el mundo. No es que sea tan difícil.

Y después entraron en el terreno amoroso. Y me dolio que ella no me mencionase.

-Podriamos quedar un dia de estos, ¡si te apetece, claro! – dijo sonrojado.

-Lo siento, Naruto, ahora mismo no estoy muy interesada en ese tipo de cosas.

En cualquier otro momento, eso hubiese significado su sentencia de muerte. Pero me estaban investigando y ese memo no suponía ninguna amenaza para mi. Mientras mantuviese las manos alejadas de mi Sakura podría contenerme.

La llame en cuanto la vi salir de allí.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche? – le pregunte.

-No, la verdad, ¿quieres que me pase por tu casa?

-Seria un placer.

-Tendra que ser después de cenar, le dije a mi madre que pasaría un rato con ella. La pobre esta muy sola.

-No te preocupes – asi me ahorraría preparar una cena.

Subi a mi cuarto. Tenia una noche especial que preparar.

La recibí con una copa de vodka, que ella acepto con una sonrisa picara.

-Menos mal que he cenado bien – dijo dándole un profundo trago. Sabia que era su bebida favorita, y la que peor toleraba. Le sonreí con simpleza y la atraje hasta mi, tomandola de la cintura, besando sus suaves labios, saboreando el alcohol que había quedado en ellos – ¿Has ido a comisaria?

-Si – si en algún momento había pensado que no lo preguntaría, desde luego estaba equivocado.

-¿Y?

-Ahora dicen que podía haber salido fácilmente por el balcón de la habitación y matar a Neji.

-Estabas conmigo…

-Lo se, y ellos también, no tienen ninguna prueba concluyente, nada de nada.

-Sasuke – dijo acariciándome el mentón.

-¿Si?

-En ningún momento has dicho que no seas culpable – dijo alzando las cejas, juguetona.

-¿Qué demonios insinuas? – le dije con fingida cara de espanto.

-No insinuo nada – aseguró besándome el cuello – Desde aquel dia las duchas no han vuelto a ser lo que eran para mi.

Sonrei y la observe mientras sus labios seguían recorriendo mi piel. Llevaba un vestido rosa palo de gasa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas donde se formaban varios pliegues que danzaban con cada uno de sus movimientos. La tome por los brazos y deje caer lentamente la pequeña rebeca de hilo que cubria sus hombros. Acaricie su piel recorriéndola hasta el cuello donde mis labios sustituyeron a mis manos. Olia a lavanda. Me tomo las manos y, sonriéndome con picardia, me arrastró escaleras arriba hasta mi dormitorio. Se dejo caer cuan larga era en la cama y me indicó con un dedo jugueton que me acercase.

Me tendí sobre ella, apoyándome en los antebrazos, y la contemple. La amaba tanto.

Deslice los finos tirantes del vestido por sus hombros y tire suavemente del vestido a la altura de las caderas, haciéndolo bajar con lentitud.

Le tendi las copas, que me había molestado en subir, y ella le dio un buen trago. Los carrillos de su linda cara comenzaban a sonrosarse. Llene la copa y terminé de bajar el vestido. Ella se sento sobre mis piernas, rodeándome las caderas y besándome con contenida pasión. La inste a que bebiese más mientras recorría con mi lengua toda la piel de su escote. Comprove con la mirada que las esposas que había dejado enganchadas en las patas de la cama seguían en su sitio.

El busca del hospital comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo del vestido.

-¡Oh, Dios! – dijo dejando la copa en la mesita de noche y tomandolo entre las manos – Tengo que ir al hospital – dijo llevándose la mano a la frente. Se la notaba mareada. Rece por qué no tuviese que operar a nadie, porque su pulso no debía ser el más conveniente en ese momento. Nos despedimos rápidamente y se marcho.

La noche acababa de irse al garete y eso me deprimía. Era lo único que me faltaba para activar mi plan de emergencia, ese que me alejaría del punto de mira de los inspectores de policía.

Baje a la cochera y tome un par de cajas que tenia guardadas en una caja de seguridad. En una de ellas tenia un monton de cartas selladas y un diario. La otra contenía, dentro de la misma, una caja con un cráneo y un brazo junto a unas sandalias playeras. Esa caja había permanecido mucho tiempo enterrada en mi jardín, hasta que me echaron de casa.

Lo cogi todo y lo meti en el maletero del coche. Conduje hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, hasta un residencial esplendido lleno de originales casas. No entre en la urbanización, sino que segui de largo y aparque en una zona poco transitada. Despues, con las cajas bien sujetas con mis manos enguantadas, me dirigi a la casa de mi hermano. Tenia llave, asi que no tuve que forzar la puerta. Los dormitorios de los niños estaban en la parte oeste de la casa, alejados del dormitorio principal para garantizar la intimidad de la pareja. Subi sin hacer ruido alguno hasta el dormitorio de Itachi y verti en su boca entreabierta una potente dosis de chocolate de setas alucinógenas en polvo. Despues apuñale a su esposa con la navaja del club de excursionistas que el guardaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Despues de muerta agarre a mi hermano por los brazos y comencé a golpearla con fuerza. El infeliz se despertó, pero estaba demasiado mareado, confuso y alucinado como para hacer nada. Cuando considere que el cadáver había quedado lo suficientemente amoratado deje a mi hermano caer en un rincón, diciendo incoherencias. Fui hasta la escalera principal de la casa, grande y con forma de semicírculo. Até una cuerda a la barandilla y después regrese al dormitorio de mi hermano. Tomé dos tabletas de chocolate alucinógeno, ilegal en nuestro país pero que podía importarse de países de centro europa sin problema, y las deje en el cajón de la mesita. Despues tome el monton de cartas y la caja con los huesos y las sandalias y fui al despacho de Itachi. Habia un gran escritorio de trabajo para arquitectos y otro donde tenia el ordenador. En el cajón de este ultimo deje todas las cartas, de manera que pareciese que había intentando esconderlas detrás de un monton de papeles sin importancia. Mire la estantería que había a la derecha del escritorio. Quite con cuidado unos cuantos libros para dejar a la vista la caja fuerte. No es que mi hermano fuese muy original para las claves de seguridad asi que no me costo abrirla sin forzarla. Meti dentro la caja y volvi al dormitorio. Cogi por los hombros a Itachi y lo arrastre hasta el pasillo. Espere dos horas hasta que noté que el alucinógeno perdia fuerza. Despues, ya con algo de resistencia por su parte, le ate la soga al cuello y lo tire por encima de la barandilla.

Sali de la casa con la imagen del cuerpo de mi hermano colgando de la cuerda. Lo sentí por mis sobrinos, que serian los primeros en descubrir los cadáveres. Volvi a casa y me acoste.

Por la mañana me despertó, temprano, el teléfono. Era el mayor de mis sobrinos, que apenas contaba cinco años. Estaba totalmente en estado de shock, apenas podía hablar, asi que, tras intentar infructuosamente calmarle, le dije que iba para alla. Llame a mi padre, el señor superintendente y le dije que algo malo había pasado en casa de Itachi. Llegamos casi al mismo tiempo, el con otros dos coches de policía y yo en mi solitario coche. Mi sobrino mayor, Itachi, estaba en la puerta de casa, llorando, con el teléfono en la mano y sin atreverse a volver a entrar. Corrio hacia mi nada más verme y yo lo recibi con los brazos abiertos. Despues de todo, había sido culpa mia. El pequeño Fugaku se había acurrucado junto al cadáver de su madre y fue casi imposible sacarlo de allí.

Mis padres decidieron hacerse cargo de los niños.

-¿¡Como vamos a dejarle a alguien como tu, que a mirado impasible el cadáver de su propio hermano, a los niños!? – rugio mi padre en el salón de su casa mientras mi madre lloraba silenciosamente.

-Intentaba que los niños no se asustasen más – dije dejando que se me humedeciesen los ojos y temblando, a lo que mi madre se acerco hasta mi y me abrazo con fuerza.

Obviamente, no me dejaban participar en las practicas forenses de ambos cadáveres, por lo que me marche a casa. Sakura llego un par de horas después, llorando.

-He visto a tu padre en el hospital – dijo simplemente, y luego me abrazo con fuerza. Deje que las lagrimas brotasen de mis ojos, porque me parecía de mala educación que ella llorase por mi hermano y yo no. Entramos en casa y nos dejamos caer en el sofá. No se cuanto tiempo exactamente paso acariciándome, pero me pareció una eternidad.

A la mañana siguiente me citaron en comisaria. Para mi sorpresa, eran nuevamente mis queridos inspectores de casos abiertos. Mi padre también había sido citado. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y no sabia hasta que punto eso me beneficiaba.

Cuando llegue mi padre ya estaba sentado, sin apoyarse en el respaldo y con las manos entrelazadas, moviendo la pierna nerviosamente.

-Sientese, señor Uchiha – dijo cortésmente la inspectora Temari. Shikamaru esta vez se apoyaba contra un mueble, ojeando distraídamente unos papeles – Ya tenemos los resultados de las autopsias y el primer análisis de la situación. Y, ciertamente, esa casa era una caja de sorpresas – aseguro abriendo el informe.

-Creo que esta muy claro – dijo mi padre – Mato a su esposa y después se suicido. Yo no sabia…creía que todo iba bien…

-No ha ocurrido como piensa, señor Uchiha. Su hijo había tomado sustancias alucinógenas. Parece que lo hacia con regularidad por la cantidad que hemos encontrado. Muchas parejas lo hacen cuando se les acaba la imaginación…- prefirió callar porque, por la cara que estaba poniendo mi padre, no se sabia muy bien si era peor llamarlo drogadicto que pichafloja – El caso es que, con casi total seguridad, golpeo a la señora Uchiha y después la apuñalo varias veces. Habia una franja de aproximadamente dos horas entre una muerta y otra. Probablemente se quito la vida al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Gracias, ¿podemos irnos ya? – pregunto mi padre.

-¿Por qué llevan ustedes el caso de mi hermano, no se dedicaban ustedes a los casos abiertos? – pregunte.

-Nos llamaron cuando encontraron, en el registro de la casa, una caja con monton de huesos y unas sandalias.

-¿Huesos? ¿Humanos? – pregunto mi padre, totalmente sorprendido.

-No puede ser – dije con voz fingidamente entrecortada.

-Los huesos corresponden al ADN de Sai Satoshi. Le asesinaron hace ocho años y conservábamos una muestra de su ADN facilitada por sus padres en nuestra base de datos. Dio positivo al cotejar la muestra de los huesos con la de la base– abri los ojos de par en par.

-¿Quién demonios es Sai Satoshi y que tiene que ver con mi hermano? – pregunte con cara extasiada. Temari levanto la foto del joven y nos la mostro.

-Esperaba que ustedes supiesen algo. No encontramos relación entre ambos, aunque seguiremos investigando. En cuanto a las sandalias, nada más recordé que las únicas huellas que se habían encontrado en la playa el dia del asesinato de Neji Hyuuga eran de un par de sandalias del numero 39. Corresponden con las huellas tomadas y los padres del señor Hyuuga anotaron que entre las cosas de su hijo faltaban sus sandalias.

-Mi hermano…- susurre mirando el suelo con ojos temblorosos.

-¿¡Esta diciéndome que mi hijo es un asesino en serie!? – pregunto mi padre furiso.

-No podrá negarme que las pruebas son indiscutibles – dijo cerrando el expediente y tomando un monton de cartas. Las cartas que yo había dejado – Esto estaba en el cajón de su escritorio – Esperaba que mi copia de la letra de mi hermano fuese perfecta, porque si no estaba perdido – Son cartas de el a la señorita Haruno Sakura, pero nunca fueron enviadas. Corresponden al lapso de tiempo en que ambos, tanto la señorita Haruno como el, iban al mismo instituto. Cesan en el momento en que entra en la universidad. Son cartas de amor – dijo mirándome fijamente. Shikamaru cerro ruidosamente la carpeta que había estado leyendo.

-Perdon – se disculpo.

-Yo…el nunca…- agite la cabeza y después me restregué nerviosamente los ojos con las manos.

-¿Vio usted a su hermano en la playa aquel dia?

-¡Claro que no! El aun debía de estar de exámenes en la universidad.

-¡Lo estaba! – aseguro mi padre, que parecía decidido a agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo por tal de intentar salvaguardar el honor de su único hijo decente.

-¿Alguna vez mostro algún interés por la señorita Haruno?

-No sabia ni que se conociesen, Sakura jamás me lo ha mencionado siquiera – dije pasándome la mano por el pelo.

-Hablaremos con ella, claro esta, aunque, como ya he dicho, estas cartas nunca fueron enviadas. Parece que no tuvo valor para hacerlo – suspiro y las dejo caer pesadamente sobre el escritorio – Seguiremos en contacto.

Mi padre se levanto rápida y ruidosamente de la silla y se marcho dando un portazo, sin mirarnos ni despedirse.

-Eso no quita, señor Uchiha – dijo con tono amenazador – que no sigamos interesados en usted. Que oportuno todo esto, ¿verdad?

-¿Esta usted sugiriendo que yo he matado a mi hermano? Porque eso no voy a consentirlo – dije levantándome con violencia. Aquel gesto se había parecido demasido al de mi padre, y eso me preocupo.

-Ocurren cosas tan raras en este mundo nuestro, señor Uchiha – dijo levantándose ella también – Como ya he dicho, seguiremos en contacto.

* * *

**1 review = 1 sonrisa**

**10 sonrisas = ¡1 Capitulo!**

**¡Haz sonreir a Zoe!**


	7. …es toparse con otro ser perfecto

**Lo siento mucho pero no tengo tiempo para más, me salió un capitulo con mil palabras menos de lo normal T . T . Ademas estoy triste porque ya no me dejais reviews como antes, me va a dar depresión y encima con exámenes! Bueno, espero que os guste el capi!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bukanzen Seikaku**_**  
**(__Personalida Defectuosa)_

**ZoeUchiha**

**Siete. …es toparse con otro ser perfecto**

Era la hora del café. Encendi el portatil y lo conecte a las cámaras de seguridad del centro para la tercera edad en el que Sakura se encontraba en ese momento. Naruto la había llamado pidiéndole que acudiese urgentemente. Al final todo había quedado en una falsa alarma, entendí al ver el semblante tranquilo de ella y el alivio en el rostro de él.

-Siento haberte llamado tan apresuradamente, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer en el trabajo –se disculpo el rubio revolviéndose el cabello.

-No te preocupes, empezaba mi descanso y la señora Yunokagu suele llegar tarde a su revisión, asi que tengo un buen margen de tiempo – aseguro ella intentando restarle importancia al asunto mientras tomaba sus cosas del recibidor.

-Aun asi, insisto, deberíamos quedar para tomar algo y asi agradecerte tu ayuda, ¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar, eh?

Para mi disgusto ella no contesto inmediatamente. Desvio la mirada, se mordió el labio, y jugueteo con el contenido de su bolso mientras buscaba las llaves del coche.

-Una cena no estaría bien, Naruto…

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Un almuerzo entonces – dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Ella volvió a apretar los labios y, tras unos segundos mas, asintió con la cabeza.

-El jueves salgo una hora antes, ¿te viene bien? – pregunto.

Pege un golpe en la mesa con el puño cerrado, provocando que algunas gotas de café callesen sobre el escritorio.

-¡Perfecto! Los jueves es mi dia libre.

Parlotearon un poco más y, tras una breve despedida, ella desapareció del campo de visión de la cámara.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¿A que jugaba? ¿No había quedado claro que volvíamos a estar juntos? Ninguno de los dos lo había pedido oficialmente pero…

Apague el portatil rápidamente y termine de un sorbo el café. Tenia que cumplir con mi trabajo, ya habría tiempo para los problemas cotidianos.

El resto de la jornada fue monoto, pero lo suficientemente laborioso como para mantenerme distraído. No podía cometer errores, ahora no, y cuanto mas me concentrase en mi trabajo más fácil seria todo. Debia dar la imagen de persona traumatizada por la muerte repentina de su hermano, en misteriosas circunstancias, que decidia desconectar de todo y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al trabajo. Y no me vendría nada mal tener una pareja estable que completara aquel cuadro de armonía. Si los detectives llamaban ahora a Sakura, ¿Qué respondería ella sobre nuestra relación?

Esa era la pregunta que me inquietaba mientras abria la puerta de casa. Tras meditarlo un segundo fui hasta mi despacho y me asegure de que los teléfonos de Sakura seguían correctamente pinchados. Decidi estar alerta por si se producía una llamada de la policía. Y mi instinto perfecto no me falló. Tres horas después de mi regreso a casa, casi al final de la tarde, el inspector Nara Shikamaru telefoneó a Sakura, que se encontraba en casa de su madre.

-Siento molestarla a estas horas, señorita Haruno.

-No es ninguna molestia – dijo ella con cierta preocupación. Subi el volumen de los altavoces. No quería perderme detalle.

-Me preguntaba si podría usted venir ahora a comisaria para que le hiciésemos unas preguntas sobre ciertos casos abiertos de los que pudo ser testigo.

-¿Ahora?

-Ciertamente, tenemos algo de prisa, y si fuese usted tan amable…

-No se preocupe, estare allí en media hora, creo.

-Muy bien. Gracias por su colaboración. La esperamos.

Media hora. Encendi el portatil que utilizaba para hacer esas cosillas poco licitas y active unas cámaras que hasta entonces, y por suerte, no me había visto obligado a utilizar. Introduje la clave de mi padre, el señor super intendente, y observe el despacho vacio de la inspectora Sabaku. Cambie de cámara. Ambos estaban sentados en el despacho de Nara, más pequeño pero más luminoso, a pesar de la escasa luz que ofrecia el finalizar del dia.

No hablaron en absoluto en todo el tiempo que tardo Sakura en llegar hasta allí, algo más de media hora. Le hicieron esperar en la sala de espera vigilada y, mientras Nara la observaba y tomaba notas que, por desgracia, no pude leer, Sabaku preparó todo el papeleo que considero que podría necesitar.

-Gracias por acudir tan rápidamente a nuestra llamada, señorita Haruno – saludo la rubia tendiéndole la mano, que mi pequeña flor de cerezo acepto un tanto nerviosa – Sientese – le dijo ofreciéndole el asiento frente al escritorio. En esta ocasión ella permanecia de pie, mientras el moreno se escondia tras los papeles, sentado ante el escritorio.

-Si me permite cierta familiaridad, he de decirle que me sorprendió mucho que nos abandonara tras lo sucedido con Yamanaka Ino – dijo Shikamaru contemplando un expediente y negando con la cabeza – Lo sentí mucho.

-En ese caso comprenderá cuanto pude sentirlo yo – contesto ella un tanto a la defensiva e intentando mantenerse firme. Me acerque a la pantalla, deseando poder introducirme por ella para poder ver mejor.

-Sin duda, pero…cambiarse de teléfono, residencia, universidad…¿no es tomarse muchas molestias?

-Deseaba desaparecer, nada más. Puede llamarme egoísta si quiere, pero no deseaba sufrir con el recuerdo de mi mejor amiga presente en cada esquina.

-Bueno, dejando esto al margen – corto por lo sano Nara –, usted misma lo ha dicho, era su mejor amiga. Seguro que sospecho de alguien en ese momento.

-¿Sospechar? ¡Se despeño por un acantilado!

-¿De verdad usted cree eso?

-Me dijo que quería hablar de casos abiertos, Ino Yamanaka era una pésima conductora – dijo sin poder evitar que se le cristalizaran los ojos – y por desgracia fue a dar con un precipicio.

-Si, pero…seria normal que transitando por una carretera litoral en una curva se le fuese el coche y el quitamiedos no fuese suficiente como para evitar que se despeñase. ¿Usted le encuentra lógica a que estuviese en un camino poco transitado y que en un recorrido de línea recta se callese por un precipico?

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio que no me gusto nada. Demonios, si que era raro. Agarre el borde de la mesa con fuerza hasta que me hice daño en las manos.

-A Ino le gustaban los rincones exóticos, tal vez le gustaba ir allí a observar el mar…

-¿Tal vez? Usted era su mejor amiga tendría que saber cuales son sus lugares favoritos – ataco Temari mirándola de forma incrédula.

-Oiga no seria la primera vez que una conductora novel con ganas de disfrutar de una tarde de verano se va a dar una vuelta con el coche y encuentra un lugar que hasta entonces no había visto y se para a observarlo.

-He de corregir eso ultimo, porque su amiga se despeño por un precipicio.

-¡Si, ya sé que le paso! ¡Lo recuerdo cada maldito dia de mi vida! – dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie - ¿Pueden ir al grano y dejar de insinuar cosas, porque no se qué demonios quieren de mi?

-¿Sospecho de alguien?

-¡No!

-Bien, siento haberla irritado de este modo – se disculpo Nara anotando algo en una pequeña libreta de cuadros – Bueno, supongo que esperaba que le preguntásemos por el caso de Hyuuga Neji. Le leere su declaración de aquella noche: "Vi a Neji por primera vez en el autobús y, más tarde, se unió a nosotros en la playa, pero me marche de compras con unos amigos y no volvi a verlo hasta la noche. Intento tontear conmigo, cosa que también había hecho en la playa, pero le rechacé porque estaba con otro chico, con Sasuke, que le dio un empujon para apartarlo. Luego nos largamos de allí, no queríamos problemas. Bebimos y luego nos fuimos a su habitación. El resto es todo personal". ¿Se reafirma en esta declaración?

-Desde luego. Usted más que nadie sabe que eso ocurrió asi.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto con tono indiferente mirándola a los ojos.

-Por la mañana cuando sali del dormitorio usted y Uzumaki Naruto estaban en el pasillo, dormitando. Pregunte a Sasuke y él me conto que habíais preferido quedaros fuera para dejarnos asolas.

-Es decir, usted no estaba despierta cuando Sasuke salió a hablar con nosotros.

-No, yo ya estaba dormida.

¡Dios! Di varios puñetazos contra la mesa y me levante, alterado. Inspire profundamente varias veces y me volví hacia la cámara.

-Eso significa que no puede asegurar si el señor Uchiha Sasuke permaneció en la habitación desde que hablase con nosotros hasta por la mañana puesto que usted estaba dormida.

-¡Creo que si Sasuke hubiese salido de la habitación me abria dado cuenta!

-O puede que no.

-¿Esta usted acusándole de algo? Porque le aseguro que yo no tengo nada más que decir sobre este caso distinto a lo que ya declare.

-De acuerdo – dijo suspirando y agarrando una carpeta - Supongo que sabe quién es este – dijo sacando una foto de Sai y entregándosela. Oh no…

-Era un chico de mi curso, creo que desapareció o algo asi, solo lo conozco de vista.

……….

¿Qué?

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

¿Por qué mentia? Podia comprender que no tuviese ganas de que siguiesen interrogándola, pero de ahí a mentir a la policía…

-Encontramos restos suyos en casa de Uchiha Itachi, hermano de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ya he oído que se suicido.

-¿Y como es que lo ha oído? – pregunto Temari - ¿Sigue viéndose con el señor Sasuke Uchiha?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia – dijo un tanto ofendida.

-Lo tomare como un si – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa autosuficiente – Y no tiene nada de malo: es guapo, con un buen trabajo, una buena casa…ojala yo pudiera echarle mano.

-¿Conocia usted al señor Uchiha Itachi, señorita Haruno? – interrumpió Shikamaru.

-No, en persona no. Obviamente Sasuke me hablo alguna vez de él, pero nada más.

-Voy a entregarle esto, y espero que no se asuste ni ofenda – dijo sacando el monton de cartas de amor falsificadas por mi – Estaban también en su casa. Son cartas de amor para usted, aunque nunca las envio.

Sakura miro verdaderamente sorprendida las cartas y las cogió con verdadera curiosidad para leerlas. Los inspectores le dieron tiempo para que las ojease, y luego continuaron el interrogatorio.

-¿De verdad no conocía al señor Itachi?

-No, de verdad. Tal vez nos cruzásemos alguna vez en los pasillos del instituto pero nunca nos presentamos – dijo con cara de estar haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por recordar si alguna vez hablo con él.

-Sere clara – dijo Temari apoyándose con ambas manos en la mesa e inclinando el rostro – El señor Sai y el señor Neji tenían la edad apropiada para intentar tirarle los tejos, usted misma a asegurado que el señor Neji asi lo hizo. Uchiha Itachi parecía estar muy interesado en usted en esa época y, mira por donde, los dos mueren.

-Ya le digo que no conozco de nada a este tal Sai, solo de vista, al igual que a Itachi.

Junte las manos y me balancee de forma enfermiza de atrás hacia delante, suplicando porque se lo creyesen. Ambos inspectores la examinaron detenidamente y luego, tras un suspiro de agotamiento, Shikamaru rompió el silencio.

-Puede marcharse, señorita Haruno. Lamento mucho haberla molestado y recordado estos temas tan desagradables.

Suspire y me deje caer sobre el respaldo del asiento. No había salido mal del todo y parecía que había logrado conducirles hacia Itachi. Mi móvil vibro, por lo que alarge la mano para cogerlo. Un mensaje de Sakura, estaría aquí en una hora.

Fui hacia el baño y me di una ducha caliente, intentando relajarme. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta presión y necesitaba tomar el control lo antes posible. Me lie el albornoz alrededor del cuerpo y, tras coger un vaso de whisky, volvi a mi despaño. Aun tenia tiempo para ojear los curriculums de Temari y Shikamaru antes de que llegase Sakura.

Necesitaba encontrar sus puntos débiles para desacerme de ellos. Quitarlos de en medio de forma elegante y poco llamativa. Temari había estudidado en el extranjero, tenia varios masters y una trayectoria academica impecable. Shikamaru tenia unas notas bastante patéticas, pero sus estudios habían sido estables. No había nada reseñable en la información que el Estado disponía de ellos, y no había resultados en búsquedas extraoficiales.

Nada.

Tocaron a la puerta, asi que, whisky en mano, fui a abrir. Por desgracia no era el bello, redondito, blanco y alegre rostro de Sakura el que me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Padre – salude apartándome para que pasara. Me miro de arriba abajo, obviamente no muy feliz de encontrarme con poca ropa, y pasó sin decir una palabra. Buscó con la mirada el salón y yo me conforme con seguirlo. No era bueno darle ordenes. Miro inquisitivamente el sofá y, finalmente, se sento. Hice lo propio en el otro- ¿A que debo tu visita?

-Lo sabes muy bien – dijo examinando distraídamente la habitación. Le di un trago al whisky y lo deje en la mesa que había entre los sofás.

-No tengo ni idea de que puede traerte aquí, papa, a menos que hallas cambiado de opinión y quieras que me quede con los niños…

-¡No vengo a hablar de eso, demonios! ¡Tu sabes algo! – dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente?

-Sobre la muerte de Itachi – note como apretaba los puños sobre las rodillas – Conozco a mis hijos y se lo que cada uno de ellos es capaz de hacer: Itachi nunca hubiese hecho ninguna de las cosas de las que se le acusan, ¡Pero tu si! – dijo señalándome con un dedo tembloroso debido a la ira.

-Me ahorrare el chiste cínico, mi paternal progenitor, y simplemente te dire que yo no he hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirme y no se nada sobre lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer Itachi. No es que tuviésemos una gran relación.

-Tu lo mataste – aseguro. Dentro de mi algo se puso en tensión. Observe a mi padre. Parecia haber envejecido en pocos días y sus marcadas ojeras estaban teñidas de un horrible color morado. Estaba colerico y me extrañaba que no se hubiese intentando ensañar conmigo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, papa?

-No lo se, la mente perversa es la tuya, sean cuales sean tus motivos no me interesan, solo se que has matado a mi hijo.

-¿Y yo que demonios soy?

-Te prometo que llegare hasta el fondo de este asunto y te meteré entre rejas, por mucho que a tu madre le duela. Si eres mi error yo acabare contigo.

Me pase la malo por el pelo. Obviamente estaba chocheando.

-Papa, por todos los dioses, no tienes ninguna prueba más que tu ilógico y natural odio hacia mi. Por favor, deja a los investigadores ocuparse del caso e intenta descansar – dije levantándome con ganas de librarme de él – Me quedare con los niños el fin de semana y asi mama y tu descansareis de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No me trates como a un viejo senil!

-Pues intenta no parecerlo. Cuando encuentres una prueba de mi culpabilidad ven a verme – dije acompañándole educadamente hasta la puerta. Al abrirla pude ver a Sakura saliendo de su coche, recién aparcado frente a la casa. Me saludo con una sonrisa poco entusiasta y mi padre me miro con furia.

-Ni una semana hace de la muerte de tu hermano y ya estas paseándote con fulanas.

-No vuelvas a insultarla o puede que cometa un verdadero asesinato – conteste, aunque inmediatamente lamente haberle amenazado. Se marcho de allí con la cabeza alta y sin mirarnos ni a mi ni a ella que le saludo educadamente al pasar junto a él.

-¿A ocurrido algo? – me pregunto casi inmediatamente al llegar hasta mi.

-No, solo necesitaba desahogarse – le dije tomandola por la espalda para obligarla a entrar. Tras cerrar la puerta me bebi el resto del whisky y me dirigi nuevamente al salón – Me extraña que hayas venido.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto ella dejando sus cosas en el mueble del recibidor.

-No se – dije dejándome caer pesadamente boca abajo sobre el sofá – No te noto muy ilusionada.

-¿Con que? – volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

-Con lo nuestro, si es que hay algo nuestro…

-Para – dijo ella levantando las manos – Esta claro que has tenido un mal dia y el mio no creo que haya sido mejor, lo que menos quiero ahora es una charla en plan "me quiere, no me quiere", para eso desojas un par de margaritas.

-Claro, porque tu a verme no vienes a hablar, vienes a por sexo y café con nata.

Ella resoplo con fuerza y, la verdad, temi que se fuera, pero simplemente ajito la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¿Quieres hablar, eh? Pues me han citado a comisaria – levante la cabeza y le regale una mirada sorprendida – Aunque ya habíamos hablado de esa posibilidad.

-¿Por Neji?

-Por Neji, por Ino y…por Sai e Itachi.

-¿Itachi? ¿Te han enseñado las cartas?

-¿Tu sabias lo de las cartas? – me pregunto sorprendida.

-Me lo dijeron cuando nos citaron a mi y a mi padre. No quería preocuparte…- ella se quejo con un nuevo bufido y yo deje caer la cabeza nuevamente contra el sofá - ¿Me haces un resumen, o tengo que imaginármelo?

-Desde luego beber y ver a tu padre es una combinación que no te sienta nada bien – dijo lanzándome uno de los cojines del sofá – Me han preguntado si en algún momento pensé que la muerte de Ino fuese un asesinato, si puedo asegurar que tu no saliste de la habitación la noche que mataron a Neji, si conocía a tu hermano y si conocía a Sai.

-¿Y?

-A lo primero obviamente he respondido que no, pero…a la segunda también he tenido que responder que no, Sasuke.

-¿Le has dicho a los detectives que yo pude salir de la habitación aquella noche? – dije levantando de forma rápida y exagerada la cabeza.

-No, no me refiero a lo que les he respondido a ellos. Me refiero a lo que me he respondido a mi misma. Y yo no puedo asegurar que tu estuvieses toda la noche en la habitación.

Me pase la mano por el pelo y me sente de forma desgarbada.

-¿Tu también me tomas por un asesino?

-A la tercera pregunta – continuo ella -, estoy segura de no conocer a tu hermano personalmente. Y a la cuarta…les he dicho a los policías que no lo conocía, Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque entonces te relacionarían con todos!

-¿Qué insinuas? – exclame levantándome y dirigiéndome hasta ella. Apoye una rodilla en el sofá y me deje caer sobre ella, aplastándola contra el respaldo - ¿De verdad piensas que yo he podido hacer algo asi?

Me miro con los ojos lagrimosos y mordiéndose el labio.

-Obviamente prefiero pensar que no, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no lo pensé el dia que decidi marcharme de esta ciudad. Y ahora…

La cogi de las manos y la oblige a mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, no soy un asesino. No lo soy. Lo único de lo que se me puede culpar es de amarte.

-Sasuke…- dijo mirándome con ternura. Era tan fácil convencerla de algo.

-Y si de verdad te marchaste por eso, espero que entiendas que ahora mismo me sienta muy dolido.

-¿Y que esperabas que pensase? Empiezo a salir contigo y la gente muere a mi alrededor. Y no es que seas la persona mas normal del mundo. Eres…eres…tan perfecto que…que das miedo, Sasuke.

-¿Y yo tengo la culpa?

-No – dijo depositando un suave beso en mis labios – Claro que no – concluyo agarrándose a mi cuello para poder besarme mejor. Deje que sus suaves y húmedos labios atrapasen los mios en un dulce abrazo y que su lengua se abriese paso entre ellos para acariciar toda mi bosa. Introdujo su mano derecha en el cuello del albornoz y la dejo caer por todo mi pecho hasta el bajo vientre. Tras desacerse del cinturón de felpa del albornoz siguió bajando, dejando suaves caricias allí donde más placer podía darme mientras sus labios seguían degustando los mios.

Empujo con su cuerpecito el mio, obligándome a recostarme sobre el sofá mientras depositaba suaves y sensuales besos por mi rostro descendiendo luego hasta mi oreja y mi cuello. Baje la cremallera lateral de su falda y la deslice por sus piernas hasta el suelo, acariciando sus firmes piernas hasta sus nalgas en el camino de vuelta. Separe un poco sus piernas y deslice rítmicamente dos de mis dedos sobre su sexo aun cubierto por las sencillas braguitas celestes que llevaba mientras ella seguía acariciando mi miembro y lamiendo mi cuerpo. Deslice mis manos por debajo de su camisa y acaricie sus suaves pechos mientras ella me terminaba de quitar el albornoz que dejo caer extendido a nuestro lado.

-Vamos a dejar hecho un Cristo tu precioso sofá – dijo sonriéndome mientras yo la recostaba contra la suave tela, poniéndome sobre ella, sintiéndome examinado por sus voraces ojos que se deleitaban con mi desnudez.

Mi busca comenzó a pitar escandalosamente desde mi chaqueta en el recibidor. Deje caer la cabeza pesadamente y suspire.

-No nos va a dejar tranquilos.

-Estare aquí cuando vuelvas – me aseguro ella con un beso.

* * *

**1 review = 1 sonrisa**

**10 sonrisas = ¡1 Capitulo!**

**¡Haz sonreir a Zoe!**


	8. Definitivamente, soy un maldito idiota

**Maldita universidad y malditos exámenes inacabables!! Pero vamos saliendo xD. Me alegro de que os haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este os guste igual o mas: D.**

"**Estar hecho un Cristo" – frase hecha de origen castellano en la que se hace referencia al mal estado físico de Cristo en la cruz. Ya sabeis, con heridas, sangrecilla, etc. Por lo tanto "estar hecho un Cristo" es estar hecho pedazos, estar hecho mierda (xD), estar sucio, estar acabo. Otra frase relacionada es "¡Te voy a dejar hecho un Cristo!". Diccionario de la Realmente Estupida Academia de Zoe xD.**

**Bukanzen Seikaku **

_(__Personalida Defectuosa)_

**ZoeUchiha**

**Ocho. Definitivamente, soy un maldito idiota**

Cogí la katana que descansaba colgada de la pared del estudio. La empuñadura de oro negro estaba cubierta por una ornamentada funda de marfil con detalles labrados en oro blanco. El metal era de color onice afilado en un único lado, dando una doble tonalidad degradada al arma. Deslice el paño que acostumbraba a utilizar para darle brillo varias veces por la hoja, la puse a contraluz y observe los destellos que emitia. Tras observarla un poco más con admiración la guarde nuevamente en su funda y la deje en su sitio.

Era jueves, el dia elegido por Sakura para quedar con Naruto. Me pareció una gran falta de respeto por su parte no atreverse a contarme que había quedado con otro. Yo no iba a enfadarme porque quedase con un amigo. Me enfadaría si intentaba pegármela con otro. Habian quedado en un restaurante cercano al hospital. Para que iba a intentar disimular yéndose mas lejos…

Me había sido del todo imposible colocar cámaras en el lugar, por eso había tenido que conformarme con entrar en casa de Sakura y colocar un micro en su ropa. Todos los días antes de acostarse dejaba preparada la ropa del dia siguiente sobre una silla junto al tocador, por lo que fue muy fácil coger el pañuelo de gasa largo que había sobre la ropa e introducir el diminuto micro en la pequeña etiqueta de uno de los lados.

Preferia poder ver la escena, pero no esta vez no podía ser. Puse el volumen tan alto como lo crei necesario y espere. La escuche canturrear al son de la radio en su coche y saludarle al encontrarse con él en la puerta del local.

Escuche al mesero acompañarles amablemente hasta una mesa y luego el idiota comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre anécdotas del instituto que nada tenían que ver con Sakura y que no venían a cuento. Ella reía por cortesía y por fin el camarero les pregunto que deseaban tomar. Algo ligero para ella, un menú promocional para él.

Tras asegurarme de que el botón de grabado estaba activado baje a la cocina para recoger mi propio almuerzo del horno y volvi para continuar escuchando.

-¿Por qué no quisiste venir a cenar conmigo? ¿Algun compromiso?

-Nada formal.

Que le jodan. Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso y cuando eso ocurria engullía la comida sin masticarla tanto como aconsejaban las autoridades sanitarias, y no me podía permitir tal atentado contra mi salud. Respire profundamente y me concentre en masticar despacio mientras seguían hablando.

-Yo no tengo suerte con las chicas – dijo soltando un sonoro suspiro- Aunque supongo que es porque aun no he encontrado a la adecuada, ¿no?

-Supongo – contesto ella claramente desinteresada por el tema.

-Sin embargo, cuando me pongo a pensar en ti y en lo colado que estaba por ti en el instituto –ese rubio buscaba la muerte – es lógico que no encuentre otra. Un sentimiento asi no se olvida.

-No digas tonterías, Naruto, si solo nos veíamos en clase…

-¡Pero mi amor era sincero! Lo que pasa es que soy timido y…siempre he tenido la autoestima por el suelo.

-Bueno, pero ya somos grandecitos, no vamos a estar con bobadas de adolescentes. Yo tengo mis cosas y tu eres mi amigo, punto y final.

-¿No vas a darme ni una oportunidad?

-¡Claro que no, tonto! – dijo con tono cariñoso. Que molesto.

-¡Pues no pienso rendirme! – exclamo y pude oir un ruido que indentifique como su puño golpeando la mesa y haciendo saltar los cubiertos - ¡Te demostrare que puedo ser tu príncipe amarillo!

-Azul Naruto, azul…

-¡Eso!

Para entonces ya estaban en el postre y Sakura logro desacerse de él con soltura alegando que tenía cita en la peluquería.

-Pues yo me voy a casa, **solo** – dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra – Muy **solo**.

-Pues que disfrutes de tu soledad, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Teclee un par de cosas en el ordenador y memorice de dos leidas la dirección de Naruto, casi en el otro lado de la ciudad. Tome una mochila militar del armario que tenia a mi derecha y deje caer dentro un par de cuerdas, cloroformo, y productos que se utilizaban en el hospital para quitar la sangre, guantes, bisturí y, por ultimo, una de las katanas que tenia colgando de la pared.

Fui a mi cuarto y tome mi ropa de las ocasiones especiales, a sabiendas de que ya no me servía utilizar la de Itachi.

Al cuerno los inspectores, ese desgraciado no iba a insistir más.

Deje caer la mochila en el asiento del copiloto y arranque el silencioso motor de mi coche. El piso de Naruto estaba en un conjunto de edificios del extrarradio de la ciudad. El sitio tenia aspecto descuidado, por lo que mi coche llamaba mucho la atención. Busque un lugar adecuado donde dejarlo, en una calle paralela cerca de la salida a la autopista. Con la mochila al hombro me dirigi al edificio. Toque a varios porteros fingiendo ser el cartero hasta que me abrieron y subi hasta la séptima planta. Me plante ante la puerta numero 12 y la observe: no estaba blindada. Cogi una gruesa tarjeta de plástico, del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito, que guardaba en mi cartera y la pase por la rendija de la puerta hasta que esta cedió. Se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión encendida dentro. Mi plan era matarlo, robarle y robar en varios pisos más para que no me relacionasen.

Con sigilo cerre la puerta tras de mi y anduve despacio por el pasillo hasta el pequeño salón. Naruto estaba tirado de mala manera sobre un carcomido sofá mirando con sonrisa bobalicona el televisor. Deje que mi sombra se proyectase en la habitación y el giro sus ojos azules hacia mi.

-¿Uchiha? – pregunto dando un salto en el sofá, enderezándose - ¿Cómo coño has entrado bastardo?

-Por la puerta – deje caer la mochila al suelo, no sin antes extraer una de las cuerdas, y luego me acerque a él. El me miraba sin saber que decir ni hacer, moviendo sus ojos repetidamente desde mi mano hasta mi cara. Apreto los puños y la mandivula cuando su diminuto cerebro termino de procesar lo que pretendía hacer.

-Ni lo sueñes – amenazo.

-Jamas soñaría contigo.

Se levanto y me lanzo un puñetazo que esquive sin dificultad. Lance un rodillazo contra la boca de su estomago y luego colpee el comienzo de sus piernas para hacerlo caer contra el sofá. Me incline sobre el y golpee repetidamente su estúpida cara hasta dejarla amoratada y luego lo oblige a levantarse y nuevamente sentarse en una silla. Le ate con fuerza y rabia las manos y los pies y, mientras el daba saltos en la silla e intentaba zafarse de mis perfectos nudos, cogi la katana de la mochila.

-Cuando estes en el infierno y Neji te pregunte por qué estas allí dile: "yo también intente algo con Sakura" – le dije con arrogancia mientras desenfundaba el arma y me acercaba a su tembloroso cuerpo.

De repente la mueca de horror se convirtió en una risa intensa.

-Te tenemos cogido por los huevos, Uchiha – dijo antes de continuar riéndose.

-Suelta el arma – dijo una voz familiar tras de mi. No necesite darme la vuelta para saber que tenia a Temari apuntándome con un arma, y solo me hizo falta girar los ojos para ver a Shikamaru acuclillado tras la puerta del dormitorio.

Lo que faltaba

-No volveré a repetirlo, suelta el arma – dijo la rubia.

-Yo le haría caso, no tiene muy buen pulso – dijo Shikamaru desde su posición.

Idiotas. A los policías se les enseña donde deben disparar para matar a los sujetos peligrosos. Yo era altamente peligroso y estaba claro a donde iban a dispararme. De un rápido movimiento me di la vuelta y, cogiendo la mochila, me lance contra Temari, lanzándola al suelo. Como esperaba disparo al pecho, donde estaba mi lindo chaleco antibalas. Cruce la puerta a toda velocidad y la cerre tras de mi en el momento en que dos balas la atravesaban. Corri escaleras abajo todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron concentrándome en llegar al coche cuanto antes. Podia escuchar a Temari y a Shikamaru corriendo tras de mi, pero ellos no se entrenaban tan duramente como yo y pronto sus voces comenzaron a sonar jadeantes. No podían disparar en plena calle, podrían matar a alguien, por lo que logre darles esquinazo tras una verja de un callejón y logre llegar a mi coche. Lo arranque tan rápido como pude y me lance hacia la autopista.

La carrera hacia mi casa se me hizo interminable. Me sorprendió no encontrarme a varios coches de policía delante de ella, lo cual no era mas que una muestra de soberbia por parte de Temari y Shikamaru que seguro que habían esperado pillarme ellos mismos. ¿Pero como demonios había ocurrido todo eso?

Aparque frente a casa y me lance hacia la puerta, puerta que estaba siendo golpeada con entusiasmo por cierta pelirosa.

-Sakura – la llame mientras me acercaba.

-¡Oh! Me estabas preocupando. Toco y no contestas – abri la puerta – Te llamo al móvil y lo escucho sonar dentro. ¿Qué haces vestido con estas pintas?

-Tenia un asunto que resolver – dije subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras. Entre en mi despacho y agarre dos maletas preparadas del armario, seguido por Sakura que me miraba con tremenda curiosidad.

-¿Pero que pasa?

-Me voy de la ciudad.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy en problemas y tengo que largarme.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

Abri un cajón de mi escritorio cerrado con llave en el que guardaba un panel lleno de botones. Pulse uno de ellos y luego deje programada una cuenta atrás de 10 minutos.

-¿Confias en mi? - dije volviéndome hacia Sakura.

-Claro – dijo ella con aire ofendido mientras se acercaba para agarrarse a mis brazos.

-¿Me amas?

-Si – contesto sin pensárselo dos veces, lo cual me chocó y a la vez me agrado.

-¿Lo dejarías todo por mi? – volvi a preguntar.

-Espera, espera – dijo levantado las manos mientras empezaba a ponerse realmente nerviosa.

-Me largo, y me largo ya, no tengo tiempo. Si vienes conmigo te prometo que no nos pasara nada malo, comenzaremos una nueva vida de ensueño en algún lugar paradisiaco y estaremos juntos para siempre – le dije agarrándole el rostro y besándola suavemente.

-Asi planteado suena bien…pero primero necesito hablar contigo.

-No tenemos tiempo.

-No puedo irme sin contarte lo que te tengo que contar.

-Lo haras en la otra casa. No puedo marcharme hasta mañana asi que tienes ese tiempo para decidirte, pero tienes que venir ahora conmigo.

-Está bien.

Mire el reloj y me lance escaleras abajo a toda velocidad.

-¿Pero por que tanta prisa?

-Digamos que me persiguen, y esta casa ya no es segura.

Los aspersores del techo comenzaron a lanzar un líquido amarillento sobre nosotros.

-Mierda – suspire mientras abria la puerta de la casa rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? – pregunto ella al percatarse de que no era agua-

-Gasolina.

-¿Gasolina? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Tal vez, ya lo decidiremos más tarde, ahora tenemos mucha, mucha prisa.

Deje las maletas en el coche mientras ella subia al asiento del copiloto y luego hice lo propio. Arranque a toda velocidad y conduje hacia la autopista. Le di a uno de los botones del coche y las matriculas del coche fueron sustituidas por otras.

-Me vas a hacer un favor, vas a conducir tu y yo te voy indicando desde atrás el camino.

-Pues podias haberlo dicho antes.

-Vamos – dije apremiándola para que se agarrase al volante. Mientras ella lo sujetaba yo me escurri entre sus brazos al asiento trasero y me tumbe sobre el. Ella se acomodo en el asiento y me miro con rostro preocupado.

De repente se escucho una enorme explosión.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Mi casa -Se giro para mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se concentro en la carretera- No creo que la poli se crea que me he suicidado, pero perderan el rastro por un tiempo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿No me preguntas que he hecho?

-No me interesa en estos momentos.

-Conduce hacia el gran lago.

Junto al lago había un monton de hermosas casitas dispersas por todas partes. Le di indicaciones a Sakura para llegar a una de ellas, junto a un muelle, y aparcamos delante. Tome las maletas del coche y busque en mi llavero la llave que había copiado de un compañero del trabajo.

-¿Es tuya?

-Algo asi – dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

La casa era espaciosa y lujosa, tanto como puede esperarse de un buen medico de una clínica privada. Busque el dormitorio principal que tenia unas espectaculares vistas al lago. Deje las maletas junto a la cama y abri una para tomar algo de ropa.

-Necesito un baño – le dije a Sakura que estaba plantanda frente a las grandes cristaleras que ocupaban casi por completo la pared.

-Me encanta bañarme contigo – dijo sonriente, abriendo una puerta contigua que, como era de suponer, conducía al baño. Suspire, tome aire y lo solte e intente convencerme a mi mismo de que no había ningún peligro inminente que temer. Mañana tendría los documentos necesarios para largarme del país con mi preciosa Sakura y todo iria bien.

Comence a desvestirme mientras contemplaba por la gran cristalera el enorme lago. El dia estaba algo nublado, probablemente anunciando una tormenta tropical, y el agua brillaba con tonalidades plateadas. Termine de desprenderme de la ropa para ocasiones especiales y me dirigi al baño. Sakura se había apresurando en llenar la gran bañera en forma de semicírculo con agua y espuma y se recostaba contra un lateral con mirada sensual. Movio el dedo índice en señal de que me acercase mientras yo le dedicaba una media sonrisa y ella se deleitaba con mi cuerpo desnudo.

-Túmbate aquí – dijo abriendo las piernas y me acomode contra su pecho. Sentia sus firmes senos contra mi espalda, sus suaves y duros pezones cubiertos de espuma acariciar mi piel. Deslizo sus manos por mi pecho acariciándome con cariño, delineando cada pliegue de mis músculos mientras sus labios besaban con ternura mis hombros.

-¿Escucharas ahora lo que quiero contarte?

-¿Tengo otra posibilidad? –dije ajustando mis piernas a sus costados.

-Desde luego que no.

-Pues adelante.

Escuche como ella tomaba aire y un pequeño silencio me indico que meditaba las palabras que iba a utilizar.

-Veras, aunque te parezca mentira a mi me encantan los juegos de Rol por ordenador.

-¿Ese es el gran secreto? – dije sin poder evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-Calla y escucha que es serio – dijo apretándome los brazos con las manos – Bueno, pues juego a uno de esos juegos de rol desde que tenia casi doce años. Un dia descubri que otro de los jugadores usuales con los que yo solia compartir partida era Shikamaru. Aunque en el colegio prácticamente nos ignorábamos, cuando nos sentábamos en el ordenador podíamos pasar horas hablando y jugando juntos.

Cuando…cuando murió Ino, bueno, ya sabes que estaba super mal. Uno de esos días que me quede encerrada en casa, decidi jugar un rato a ver si lograba olvidarme aunque fuera por un instante de lo ocurrido. Shikamaru estaba conectado y me dijo: "Me alegro de que te conectases, no conozco otro lugar seguro para hablar contigo y tengo algo que decirte: estoy casi seguro de que Sasuke mato a Neji". Me conto que cuando los dejastes en el pasillo el se asomó a la ventana para ver quien quedaba aun en la playa y te vio descolgarte por la terraza. Como no sabia si habías bajado simplemente a recoger algo que habíamos olvidado, no comento nada a la policía, pero luego en casa comenzó a pensar y…

-¿Y tiene pruebas?

-Concluyentes en ese momento no, si no estarías en la cárcel, ¿no crees? El caso es que me dijo que Ino y ellos habían estado comentando en una de esas ocasiones que quedaban todos lo raro que había sido lo de Neji, e Ino hizo mucho énfasis en lo raro que le parecías tu. Incluso les contó que pensaba intentar ponerme en tu contra. Por eso Shikamaru pensó que, ante lo raro que era que alguien se despeñase en línea recta, tu podias haber tenido algo que ver si ella había intentado separarnos.

Que hijo de la real pu..

-Cuando escuche esto, como comprenderas, me alarme muchísimo. Y, con lo dolida que estaba, me fue muy sencillo creerme la historia de Shikamaru. Decidi marcharme, pero cada vez que lo pensaba más extraño me parecía que tu fueses un asesino. Un dia, cuando ya estábamos en la facultad, mientras jugaba de madrugada en mi ordenador, Shikamaru volvió a hablar conmigo de forma privada. Me dijo que no me asustase pero que necesitaba mi colaboración para destapar un monton de crimines, crímenes que habías cometido tu. Me dijo que desde un primer momento se había sentido fascinado por la muerte de Neji y de Ino y que había comenzado a investigarte y a seguirte. Me dijo que te habías desecho de todo el que había intentado acercarse a mi – dijo parándose para coger aire. Senti que un escalofrio recorría toda mi espalda. Ya no me sentía tan seguro entre aquellos brazos – Por favor, Sasuke yo no estoy en tu contra, asi que escuchame hasta el final – dijo al ver que intentaba levantarme.

-Intenta ser breve, por favor – le pedi en un susurro lastimero.

-Shikamaru estaba convencido de que estabas intentando controlar mi vida o más bien que la tenias perfectamente controlada, por eso no podíamos hablar mas que por el juego, porque según el tu controlabas mi teléfono, mi email y me seguías siempre que podias, aunque yo nunca logre verte. En un principio me pareció que estaba paranoico, pero me pidió tan fervorosamente que le ayudase que no pude negarme. Y entonces acabo la facultad y, mira por donde, encuentro trabajo y ahí estas tu. Obviamente en ese momento la teoría de Shikamaru cobro credibilidad para mi. El había comenzado a trabajar un mes antes y me dijo que su compañera estaba tan entusiasmada con el caso como él y que habían descubierto a tus primeras victimas, Fumie y Sai. Ciertamente, todos los asesinatos tenían relación directa conmigo, asi que no pude negar la evidencia. Me pidieron que te siguiese el juego. Y asi lo hice, acepte tus invitaciones, me vi contigo, ¡pero espera! Quiero dejarte bien claro que yo no me hubiese acostado contigo si no hubiese sentido algo, no soy una zorra y menos para ayudar a dos detectives obsesionados – dijo abrazandose a mi e intentando ver mi expresión. Yo intentaba no transmitir nada, me estaba dejando helado- Yo te quiero Sasuke, y cada dia que pasaba sentía mas y mas la olvidada necesidad de estar contigo, ahora que volvia a tenerte cerca ya no podía volver a dejarte, contigo es con quien me siento completa – aseguro hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello – Te quiero, Sasuke.

-Y yo a ti – logre decir.

Note un par de lagrimas sobre mi piel y como ella volvia a tomar una bocanada de aire.

-Entonces me dijeron que entraría un nuevo actor a escena. Naruto. Fingiria estar interesado por mi para ver si tu lo matabas. Creo que lo que hicieron mal fue citarte para interrogarte. Eso te puso en alerta, ¿cierto?

-Obviamente – con esto le estaba afirmando que era un asesino, no se que demonios estaría pensando de mi en esos momentos.

-Yo pensé que ese era el camino equivocado, pero como yo no tenia ninguna intención de ayudarles mas de lo debido a cogerte, tampoco se lo mencione. Y entonces ocurre lo de Itachi, que supongo que también será obra tuya. Eso los descoloco de verdad. Las cartas, los huesos…¡ciertamente dudaron de su teoría! Yo no lo hice, pero tampoco se lo dije. A sabiendas de que tu estarías observando me hicieron aprenderme mi interrogatorio y lo representamos. Necesitaban que tu siguieses confiando en mi.

-Aun asi no tiene pruebas para meterme en la cárcel por todos los delitos, como mucho por el intento con Naruto.

-Tu padre les dejo entrar en tu casa.

-¿En que casa!?

-En la casa de tus padres. Registraron tu cuarto y encontraron las armas fundidas. Dicen que eso probara dos asesinatos más.

-¡Solo son dos amasijos de metal! ¡No pueden probar nada con eso!

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

-No. ¿Deberia enfadarme porque te creyeses la verdad? Solo puedo agradecerte que sigas aquí sin intentar matarme después de todo lo que he hecho.

-Lo hiciste porque me amas.

-Algunas personas estiman más la vida de los demás que el amor.

-Eso ya no tiene remedio. Estan muertos. Y yo estoy enamorada de ti, un asesino, y lo asumo y acepto. Y ahora que los dos tenemos claro que nos amamos espero que no vuelvas a matar a nadie allí donde se suponga que vamos a marcharnos.

Mire su rostro sobre el mio, sus profundos ojos verdes mirándome con sincero amor.

-Si yo estoy loco, ¿como se llama lo tuyo?

-Estoy chiflada, ya lo se, pero quiero ser una chiflada feliz con el hombre que amo, por muy egoísta que eso sea hacia las personas que han muerto.

Aparte la vista de su rostro y observe con fascinación los azulejos del baño mientras examinaba en mi mente todo lo que me había contado. Definitivamente de perfecto no tenia nada, era un puñetero idiota, un puñetero idiota al que le habían tomado el pelo como a un idiota. Un espia espiado. Patetico. Me di asco a mi mismo.

Pero eso no quedaría asi, aun tenia tiempo para darme una vuelta por la ciudad antes de largarme.

Note los labios de Sakura en mi nuca y decidi olvidarme un rato de la dulce venganza. La tome del brazo y la oblige a sentarse sobre mi, ocupando yo su lugar contra la bañera. Ella se morido el labio mientras me sonreía, a la vez que yo le regalaba una de mis arrebatadoras miradas. Tome sus caderas y las restregué rítmicamente contra mi miembro, notando como su sexo comenzaba a dilatarse y humedecerse. Tomo mi rostro con sus manos y se acerco para besarme, atrapando con sus labios mi labio inferior, lamiéndolo a conciencia, besando mi mentón y bajando hasta el cuello. La recosté contra mi y la penetre sin más dilación, a lo que ella contesto con un pequeño mordisco en el cuello. Me agarre a sus piernas para impulsarme mientras ella enlazaba sus brazos en mi cuello y seguía besando y lamiendo todo mi cuerpo. Pase mis dedos lentamente por su columna, haciendo que se arqueara de placer. Sabia que ella adoraba que le hiciese eso. Me movi un poco para alcanzar una de las toallas y la coloque sobre el frio borde de la bañera, levante mis caderas, obligándola a ella a levantarse, y luego la apoye contra el filo de la bañera, observando su linda y perfecta espalda sin dejar de penetrarla. Ante su mirada impaciente volvi a retomar las embestidas contra su cuerpo, deleitándome en la estrechez de su cavidad mientras ella gemia suavemente. Notaba su cuerpo tembloroso y extasiado bajo mis manos y, cambiando el punto de apoyo de sus caderas a la bañera, profundice la penetración y aumente la intensidad.

-Quiero besarte – logro articular entre gemidos. La cogi de la cintura y la ayude a darse la vuelta, colocándose sobre mi mientras yo me sentaba torpemente. Se aferro a mi cuello con ambas manos y me beso con pasión mientras yo seguía concentrándome en trabajar su entrepierna.

¿Cómo podía estar tan deliciosa?

Queria abarcar todo su cuerpo con el mio, no sabia en que parte de su cuerpo detener mis manos, que la acariciaban fervorosamente. Aparte mis labios de los suyos y los dirigi a sus pechos atrapándolos con suavidad y recorriendo mi lengua por ellos, haciéndola gemir, sobrexcitándola, provocando que ella misma buscase el placer que necesitaba para tocar el cielo. Sus embestidas se unieron a las mias en un frenetico ritmo en el que se entrelazaban mis gemidos con los de ella.

Entonces se levanto, dejándome totalmente descolocado. ¡Oh Dios¡ ¿Por qué me hacia eso?

-No quiero que termine aun – me susurro sensualmente mientras salía de la bañera y, tras coger dos toallas entraba en la habitación. Sali, totalmente exitado y al borde de un ataque de nervios tras tan tremendo parón tomando la toalla que había puesto sobre la bañera.

Habia tendido una de las toallas sobre la cama y se enroscaba en la otra.

-¿Te parece normal dejarme asi? ¿Qué buscas? – le pregunte al ver que registraba mis maletas. No me contesto hasta que encontró mi aceite corporal.

-Sabia que una piel tan suave necesitaba de esto – dijo mostrando como un trofeo el bote transparente. Dejo caer la toalla y se subió a la cama. Me dedico una sonrisa traviesa mientras abria el bote y dejaba caer sensualmente el aceite sobre su cuerpo.

-Voy a necesitar ayuda con esto – dijo mirándome con impaciencia.

Deje caer mi toalla y me acerque a ella furtivamente, totalmente desesperado por hacerla mia de una maldita vez. Esos jueguecitos me mataban y excitaban a partes iguales. Observe el liquido resbalar desde el comienzo de su cuello hasta el ombligo y coloque mis manos entre sus pechos para comenzar a extenderlo. Sus senos estaban firmes y redondeados debido a la excitación, y el contacto de mis manos sobre ellos hizo que se mordiera el labio reprimiendo un gemido. Los masajee y continue mi paseo por su cuerpo, deslizando mis dedos por su vientre, bajando hasta su entrepierna, aplicando el aceite por toda ella, dándole un brillo sensual a su preciosa piel. Me detuve entre sus piernas para poder lamer su sexo. Le sujete las piernas con ambas manos a la altura de la pelvis, pues con cada paseo de mi lengua por su humeda cavidad sufrían placenteros espasmos. Busque con la mirada el rostro de Sakura, que negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio, arqueándose cada vez que mi húmedo órgano acariciaba una parte extremadamente sensible de su ser.

Aleje mi rostro y pasee dos de mis dedos por toda la abertura, acariciando concienzudamente su clítoris e introduciéndolos ligeramente en su interior. Ahora le tocaba sufrir un poco a ella. Introducia mis dedos apenas lo suficiente para perder las puntas de vista y rápidamente los sacaba, dejándola a ella con un entrecortado gemido en la boca. Tras repetir esto varias veces, y ante sus gruñidos protestantes, los introduje casi hasta los nudillos, moviéndolos fogosamente, dándole un rápido y repentino placer que la hizo arquearse por completo y soltar un profundo gemido. Los saque inmediatamente.

-¿A que juegas? – me pregunto sentándose sobre las rodillas como una niña enrabietada.

-Creia que te iba sufrir, pero veo que lo que te gusta concretamente es hacerme sufrir a mi – atrape sus labios con los mios y la abrace. Senti el frio aceite correr por mi espalda, por lo que desvie la vista hacia una de sus manos que estrujaba el bote sobre mi cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarme comenzó a acariciarme, empujándome para que me tumbase. Masajeo mis marcados abdominales con sus aceitosas manos mientras su boca descendia hasta mis pezones. Cuando considero que mi torso estaba lo suficientemente "hidratado", paseo sus manos hacia mis caderas. Tomo nuevamente el bote y vertió directamente el liquido sobre mi pene erecto, que vibro ante el frio contacto. Empezo a masajearme con sus manos mientras besaba suavemente mi glande. Me mordí el puño intentando no gemir, manteniendo en tensión las piernas. Cerre los ojos y disfrute de sus caricias, hasta que sentí sus manos subir nuevamente por su pecho y sus sexo empujar el mio. Me introdujo en ella con suavidad, con movimientos circulares que mi hicieron apretar los ojos de placer. No lo soportaba más. La tome de las caderas y comencé a penetrarla frenéticamente. Ella se dejo caer sobre mi, apoyando su rostro contra mi agitado pecho. Sentia el enloquecido palpitar de su corazón que me acompaño hasta la agradable sensación del orgasmo. Tal vez yo fuera un idiota aquello sí que había sido perfecto.

Cuando ella despertó, yo ya me había cambiado. Le acaricie el pelo con ternura para que me prestase atención y saliese de su soñoliencia. Cuando comprobé que sus pupilas fijaban toda su atención en mi le sonreí.

-Voy a salir a terminar con esos dos idiotas, nos veremos en el aeropuerto dentro de tres horas. Llevate mi coche, yo me llevare el otro que tenia aquí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo la bese para despedirme.

Volvi a la ciudad. Estaba muy sereno, demasiado. Supongo que es lo bueno de sentirse idiota, que ya te da lo mismo cometer errores. Los despachos de Sabaku y Nara estaban en la primera planta, a la que accedi encaramándome al muro trasero del patio del edificio y entrando por una ventana entreabierta. Ambos estaban en el mismo despacho. Tenian pinta de haber pasado toda la noche allí, probablemente buscándome. Me miraron con los ojos de par en par. Cerre la puerta con pestillo y cogi las dos pistolas que había sobre la mesa antes de que ningún pudiese alcanzarlas. Apunte con una de ellas a Temari. No dije nada, solo los mire.

-No cometas ninguna estupidez, Uchiha – amenazo Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo cual? ¿Cómo esta? – dispare entre ceja y ceja a la rubia, que callo hacia atrás con un golpe seco – Ella era una dama, pero contigo no será tan rápido – dije desenfundando la katana que llevaba atada a la cintura. Shikamaru observo la sala con ansiedad, intentando encontrar una via de escape. Salte sobre la mesa que había ante el y dispare un tajo hacia su hombro que lo atravesó hasta la primera costilla de la caja torácica. No quería dañar nada que lo matase rápidamente.

-Supongo que querras saber que hice con Sai, ¿Qué tal vivirlo en tus propias carnes?

-Seria poco original por tu parte.

-Entonces hare que te duela un poco más – dije mientras el se sujetaba la herida y se acercaba a la pared. Lance un golpe con el codo contra su cara, dejándole atontado y después rebane el brazo con el que se tapaba la herida de un único tajo. La sangre empezó a manar a borbotones y, consciente de que no tenia mucho más tiempo, le rebane una de las piernas por encima de la rodilla. Callo al suelo, desangrándose, le di una patada para darle la vuelta y que pudiese mirarme y comencé a agujerear sus piernas alrededor de la pelvis. Corte la otra pierna. Le escupi en la cara y le hice una herida en el cuello lo suficientemente profunda como para que se ahogase en su propia sangre.

Sali nuevamente por la ventana, satisfecho.

Aprete el acelerador y conduje hacia mi casa. Hacia casa de mi padre, mejor dicho.

La conocía como la palma de mi mano, por lo que no me fue difícil subir al tejado e introducirme en el pasillo interior. Era temprano, mi madre estaría en la cocina y, si es que estaban despiertos, los niños con ella. Entre en el dormitorio de mis padres. El estaba tendido sobre la cama, despierto, fumando. Puto vicioso. Se atraganto al verme entrar manchado de sangre.

-Tranquilo, esta sangre es de dos bastardos entrometidos – estiro la mano hacia su mesita de noche, donde guardaba su pistola reglamentaria – Yo que tu no lo haría – dije sacando la pistola que había cogido en comisaria – Apuesto a que tengo mejor puntería que tu.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Vengo a decirte que soy el asesino de nueve personas, entre ellas tu querido hijo Itachi. Llevo matando gente en tus narices desde que tenia catorce años y no te has dado cuenta hasta hace dos días maldito fracasado. Y sabes quien soy, ¡soy tu puñetero hijo! ¡Tuyo y de nadie más! ¡Soy sangre de tu sangre! Y se que soy tu hijo, por mucho que a ti te duela, porque he tenido que soportar tu puñetera demencia durante todo el tiempo que he vivido en esta casa. Es fácil no sentir nada matando gente cuando estas acostumbrado a ver a tu padre pegarle a sus hijos y a su esposa, ¿no te parece? Y no voy a matarte porque vas a vivir lo que te quede de tu jodida vida sabiendo que engendraste y criaste a un puñetero asesino y que la culpa es tuya y solo tuya.

Cerre la puerta de un portazo. Ya estaba todo hecho.

Pase por la casa del lago únicamente para cambiarme y recoger los papeles que mi contacto debía haber dejado en el muelle. Conduje hacia el aeropuerto y localice a Sakura esperando dentro del coche. La observe sonreírme, como si en vez de volver de asesinar a dos personas hubiese estado alimentando huérfanos. Desde luego no había explicación lógica para lo nuestro. Le sonreí y abri la puerta del coche para que saliese.

-Billetes en primera fila para algún lugar muy, muy lejos de aquí – dije tomandola por la cintura tras coger las maletas – Y pedi expresamente que tuviesen café con nata para ti durante el viaje.

Ella me sonrio cogiendo su billete y después me beso con pasión.

-¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan perfecto, mi amor?

* * *

**Fin**

**Gracias por hacerme sonreir**

**Espero haberos hecho sonreir a vosotros**


End file.
